El Escuadron Lunar
by Anacoreta
Summary: Luna se entera que Chrysalis y Discord se han unido para conquistar Equestria, asi que ella decide formar un equipo especial para combatirlos cuyo lider es alguien muy diferente a todo lo que los ponis conocen
1. Presagios de mala suerte

Saludos a todos los que leen este fic, esta historia no es mia sino de un bronie que me dio su permiso para publicarlo en esta página asi que espero que lo disfruten como yo cuando lo leí.

Y gracias a Hyapplejck por permitirme publicarlo

**Capitulo 1: Presagios de mala suerte**

**Nuestra historia comienza en un bello día en canterlot nos encontramos en el castillo de la princesa Celestia donde medita en silencio junto a la compañía de la guardia real, cuando en un pequeño bostezo el cuerno de la princesa comienza a emitir un pequeño resplandor.**

Princesa Celestia : (mirando su cuerno)Pero que esta pa..

**De inmediato la princesa comienza a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza que se reflejaba en su cara, los guardias desconcertados se acercan a la princesa en su ayuda.**

Guardia real: Princesa! Princesa! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

**El guardia nervioso ante lo que ocurría le ordena a su compañero.**

**Guardia real: Rápido! Ve por un médico y avisa de preparar las defensas esto podría ser obra de algún enemigo.**

**El compañero del guardia afirma serio con la cabeza y antes de poder salir de la sala la princesa pronuncia se pronuncia.**

Princesa Celestia: Detente! ( luego toma un poco de aire) no se preocupen, ya está pasando..

**La luz de su cuerno comenzó a debilitarse hasta desaparecer, mientras le caía una pequeña gota de sudor por su cabeza, los guardias estaban un poco confundidos ante los que había ocurrido pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Celestia se pronuncio.**

Princesa Celestia: No se preocupen solo fue un mensaje de mi alumna twilight.

Guardia real: ¿Un mensaje?

**El guardia se mostraba aun mas confundido.**

Princesa Celestia: A si es, lo que ocurre es que hemos estado trabajando en un hechizo de comunicación a larga distancia para no tener que recurrir a su ayudante spike cada vez que necesite comunicarse conmigo, es para casos de emergencia y al parecer aun le falta practica solo me produjo un pequeño de color de cabeza( decía riendo tranquilamente).

**El guardia luego de meditar un segundo miro a su compañero y luego a la princesa.**

Guardia real: Bueno princesa confiaremos en su palabra pero antes ¿no desea algo? Se le ve un poco cansada.

Princesa Celestia: Ahora que lo mencionas me gustaría unas manzanas, un poco de agua y algunas bananas.

Guardia real: (mirando a su compañero) tráeselas a su majestad.

**El otro guardia salió de la habitación.**

Princesa Celestia: UFF…que cansancio ha sido un día un poco largo y ahora esto (mientras reía), me gustaría descansar el resto del día así que ¿Por qué no se toman el resto del día libre?

Guardia Real: Pero princesa nuestro trabajo es protegerla.

Princesa Celestia: Pero no pueden cuidarme de todo, ¿ya ven como mi propia alumna logra molestarme? (reía) además (mirando por la ventana) .. pronto será hora para el comienza del turno de Luna y me gustaría conversar un poco con ella.

Guardia Real: Entiendo.

**En ese momento llegaba el otro guardia con la comida ordenada. El guardia que estaba junto a Celestia se acerca a su amigo.**

Guardia Real: Vamos, la princesa desea tener el resto del día para sí. Nos podemos tomar el resto del día.

Su amigo exclamo.

Guardia Real (2): Genial conozco un lugar donde sirven una excelente sidra.

**Se dieron media vuelta y ambos guardias salieron de la sala mientras conversaban. La princesa Celestia al encontrarse sola hizo levitar un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar su frente, en ese momento entra Luna por una ventana abierta.**

Princesa luna: (mirando a Celestia seria) ¿lo haz sentido?

Princesa Celestia: Me temo que sí.

Princesa luna: (suspira) me temía que este día llegaría, la magia que tanto derrochamos y utilizamos para nuestros asuntos está afectando nuestro mundo.

Princesa Celestia: Y peor aún, no solo nuestro mundo siento.

La princesa Luna mira con intriga a Celestia.

Princesa luna: ¿a qué te refieres?

Princesa Celestia: (con mirada seria) Durante el tiempo que estuviste encerrada en la luna profundice mis poderes sobre el sol y la luna, logrando poder sentir cambios y disturbios incluso en nuestro mundo. Pero ahora siento algo diferente algo desconocido para mí por lo que puedo suponer que nos enfrentamos a algo completamente nuevo.

Princesa Luna: ¿Es malo?

Princesa Celestia: No lo puedo asegurar pero me temo que nuestro mundo tendrá algún tipo de cercanía con este otro mundo y que si es este es influenciado por el mal podría utilizarse en nuestra contra.

Princesa Luna: ¿Como por Chrysalis y Discordia?

Princesa Celestia: Exacto.

Princesa Luna: Entonces tendremos que prepararnos, hare llamar a las mane 6 y…

Princesa Celestia: Detente.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué ocurre?

Princesa Celestia: Yo me encargare de esto, tú debes mantenerte al margen de esto y seguir con tus obligaciones.

Princesa Luna: ¿Bromeas verdad?

**Celestia mantenía una mirada seria hacia Luna.**

Princesa Luna: (un tanto molesta) ¿Por qué no confías de una vez en mi Celestia?

Celestia mantuvo silencio y cerró los ojos.

Princesa Luna: ¿Es por mi pasado verdad?, sabes que las mane 6 me ayudaron y me reivindique!

**La Princesa Celestia estuvo a punto de enfurecerse pero logro tranquilizarse.**

Princesa Luna: (Suspiro) Un día Celestia te darás cuenta que no puedes hacer todo sola, solo espero que cuando ese día llegue no estemos todos perdidos.

**Luna salió de inmediato de la sala por la misma ventana por la que entro, mientras en pleno vuelo se veía una pequeña lágrima caer por su mejilla.**

**Una vez llegada la noche Chrysalis paseaba tranquilamente por los patios de**

**Canterlot buscando una singular estatua.**

Chrysalis: A ver estatua extraña (miraba) no, (miraba) no, (se detuvo my miro fijamente) creo que eres tu…

**Chrysalis concentro parte de su magia y lanzo un hechizo a la estatua.**

Chrysalis: Tú debes ser Discordia ¿no?

**Discordia se quedo quieto y hecho un largo bostezo extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.**

Discordia: En efecto, y dime a que debo este repentino despertar.

Chrysalis estaba a punto de hablar cuando Discordia la detuvo poniendo su dedo en los labios de Chrysalis.

Discordia: Creo que ya me di cuenta, siento un cambio en la harmonía desde la última vez que estuve aquí, y eso no me gusta si no lo provoco yo! (Miraba a Chrysalis).

Chrysalis: Que hablador. Pero en fin debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para conquistar juntos Equestria.

Discordia: (Miraba sin animo a Chrysalis) ¿Y por qué haría eso contigo?

Chrysalis: Fui derrotada por el poder del amor y..

Discordia interrumpió riéndose.

Discordia: Fuiste derrotada por el poder del amor hahahaha.

Chrysalis: Al menos perdí una vez a ti te derrotaron 2 veces (Discordia volvió a estar serio de inmediato) por Celestia y Luna sin mencionar a las mane 6.

Discordia: ok tu ganas, trabajemos juntos y bla bla bla.

Chrysalis: Tengo entendido que puedes controlar parte de la realidad ¿no es a si?

Discordia: En efecto (Discordia cerró los ojos).

Chrysalis: ¿Qué ocurre?

Discordia: Entiendo tu plan pero tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje antes.

**Discordia tomo de la pata a Chrysalis y juntos desaparecieron en una extraña nube negra que pronto desapareció.**

**Fin capitulo uno.**


	2. Mi desayuno con Luna parte 1

_Saludos a todos, aquí de nuevo trayendo a ustedes el siguiente capítulo del Escuadrón Lunar. En este capítulo dividido en dos partes tratara ya del protagonista de la historia._

_Bueno espero que lo disfruten_

_Agradecimiento a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicarlo aquí_

Capitulo 2: Mi desayuno con Luna parte 1

"Me llamo Piero vivo en Santiago de Chile, una ciudad aburrida o quizás no tanto, simplemente yo soy el aburrido, tengo pocos amigos, no soy una persona muy social… ni alguien que salga mucho, simplemente vivo por que de alguna forma se que debo vivir, quizás no por mí pero para alguien más, alguien que aun no conocía en ese entonces, me considero algo friki, disfruto de ver anime de vez en cuando algo como 1 cada 2 meses si no más tiempo, me gusta la música electrónica y la tecnología en general , pronto empezare a estudiar informática espero que me vaya bien, ¿soy listo? quizás sí, quizás no, una pregunta que me hago cada vez que tengo un problema ya sea difícil o no, soy una persona que tiene un sueño ¿Cuál? me gustaría saberlo, debo admitir que ni yo mismo me conozco , veo todo de forma tan diferente que pocas cosas me emocionan o simplemente me llaman la atención, quizás la palabra que busco es objetivamente, les doy un ejemplo, hace algún tiempo estuve llamado a enlistarme en el ejercito, de alguna forma me emocionaba el hecho de poder ser parte de una organización que tiene como objetivo defender la paz, o por lo menos eso intentan, defender mi país, mi gente, mi familia un acto honorable y heroico, pero el precio es muy alto, ¿mi vida? no, solo piénsenlo, el hecho de luchar contra el mal, un acto admirable, pero atrás de cada enemigo en una guerra ¿que existe? tristemente un espejo, atrás de aquel que se nos muestra como enemigo debe existir el mismo motivo por el cual yo lucharía, ¿Entonces quien es el malvado? ¿El?, ¿Yo?, ¿un político?, ¿Una idea? , Si lo piensas quizás descubrirlo sea lo más fácil, pero convencer a los demás de lo mismo es lo realmente difícil de lo contrario no existiría la guerra, por eso a veces pienso que lo mejor es simplemente no hacer nada, solo dedicarse a vivir tranquilo, lejos de los problemas analizando, pensando y si es necesario hacer algo, simplemente hacerlo. Ahora que terminé con mi explicación de mi yo tranquilo les presento algo a si como mi otro yo o lado B, así es….tengo mi lado oscuro y debo admitir que hasta cierto punto me gusta, cuando no me controlo simplemente podría llegar a ser un maniático, ¿cuántas veces he deseado dañar o matar a un individuo por ser, pensar o hacer algo diferente a mí?, perdí la cuenta hace mucho, pero siempre ha quedado en el simple deseo y espero que este deseo nunca se vaya, hace de alguna forma más interesante mi vida, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo será el día en que pierda la razón?, espero que valga la pena esperar y que el desafortunado que provoque mi ira sienta el mayor horror y sufrimiento posible.

Aunque no creo que la espera sea demasiado larga… mantener la cordura cada día cuesta un poco más…

Sábado fines de febrero, mi familia se va de viaje a una ciudad cercana durante una semana a visitar a un tío, por suerte para mí pude sacarme el viaje de encima gracias a que no me llevo bien con ese familiar y también por que cumplí la mayoría de edad y confían más en mí. El resto de la tarde en que se fueron transcurrió con bastante normalidad, vi un rato televisión, jugué World of Warcraft con mis amigos(los pocos que tengo), hasta aburrirme luego solo cene y me dormí.

Debo admitir que mi Domingo no comenzó de la mejor forma pero pudo a ver sido peor ¿Cómo?, Simplemente hubiera sido lo mismo de siempre. Al despertar, la casa estaba en silencio, me levante y puse agua a calentar en el hervidor eléctrico, luego en piyama me senté a mirar uno de esos canales que dan noticias las 24 horas del día, aun tenía algo de sueño cuando se me escapo un gran bostezo en el cual cerré los ojos."

Princesa Luna: Hola Hyadain.

"Por un momento me paralice, retome mi postura lentamente y abrí mis ojos calmadamente, gire mi cabeza hasta poder ver cómodamente a Luna, en ese momento solo pensé "Pero que mierda" respire y solo dije:"

Piero: Dame 1 segundo

"Camine hacia el baño que estaba al lado de la sala, me lave la cara un par de veces y solo pensé

"Tranquilízate". Al volver Luna me miraba con bastante normalidad quizás demasiada, nuevamente me senté ".

Piero: mmmmmmm ("No supe que decir").

Princesa Luna: ¿Responderás a mi saludo?

Piero: eehhh ¿Hola?

**El hervidor sonó indicando que el agua estaba lista**.

Fin capitulo 2

_Y hasta aquí es el capitulo 2; Si lo sé demasiado corto pero así lo escribió el autor._

_Por cierto ¿quieren que suba la siguiente parte? Si recib reviews lo subo hay sino será mañana._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo_


	3. Mi desayuno con Luna parte 2

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

Capitulo 3: Mi desayuno con Luna parte 2

Piero: Dame un momento.

"Me levante y aparentando normalidad, tome el hervidor y eche el agua en termo para que durara algunas horas, y grite levemente desde la cocina".

Piero: ¿Quieres agua, té, café o leche?

Princesa Luna: Un té estará bien.

"Serví 2 tés y me dirigí al sillón, acerque una pequeña mesita, puse pan, un poco de margarina y un par de cuchillos. Los siguientes minutos pasaron con bastante normalidad hasta donde puede ser un desayuno al lado de una princesa."

Piero: Y…dime ¿me volví loco?

Princesa Luna: No.

Piero: Entonces…

Princesa Luna: ¿Entonces qué?

Piero: ¿Por qué estás aquí? Considerando que eres un personaje de una serie animada.

Princesa Luna: Vine a buscarte.

"Por algún motivo no me sorprendió".

Piero: interesante… y dime ¿para qué exactamente?

Princesa Luna: Requiero tus servicios para defender Equestria de una nueva amenaza que pronto llegara.

Piero: ¿Discordia y Chrysalis?

Princesa Luna: Exacto, pero ya no están solos.

Piero: Bueno, yo también volvería con ayuda si fuera ellos, después de todo ya los derrotaron… ("De maneras bastante particulares hahaha").Dime, el hecho de que estés aquí significa que ¿ellos también podrían estar en mi mundo?

Princesa Luna: Exactamente, por eso requiero tu ayuda, estoy segura que recurrirán a los males de tu mundo para atacar el nuestro. Piero: (Mantenía una cara algo seria) Aunque considero que son malas noticias, aun tengo la duda ¿Por qué yo?, ¿tiene que ver con el hecho de que veo My Little Pony de vez en cuando?

Princesa Luna: Más o menos… te explicare, el hecho de que conozcan en tu mundo sobre nosotros no es coincidencia de hecho fue parte de un plan que tuve hace mucho tiempo.

Piero: ¿Un plan?

Princesa Luna: (Asintió con la cabeza) La magia usada en mi mundo al usarse en cantidades bajas es inofensiva, pero cuando se usa en grandes cantidades y para combatir dañan a los que la usan y parte de tu mundo de forma paralela. ¿Recuerdas el triangulo de las bermudas?

Piero: si.

Princesa Luna: Fue el resultado de nuestra primera batalla con Discordia.

Piero: Aun me cabe la duda ¿Como sabes tanto de mi mundo?

Princesa Luna: (por un momento cerró los ojos) ¿Recuerdas que estuve encerrada en la luna?

Piero: Si, creo que 1000 años ¿no? (Tratando de no recalcar el hecho).

Princesa Luna: Durante ese tiempo planee mi venganza y también dedique parte de mi tiempo a investigar esta otra dimensión.

Piero: ¿Puedes viajar entre dimensiones?

Princesa Luna: Al principio no podía, durante esos 1000 años dedique parte de mi tiempo a incrementar mis poderes al punto de poder usar estos para influenciar parte de tu mundo. Aquí entras tú.

**Piero cambio su mirada tranquila y se mostro curioso**

Princesa Luna: En ese tiempo estaba llena de ira y de venganza, y pensé en crear un ser diferente a lo que existe en mi mundo, un ser sin sentimientos, sin voluntad , un ser que me obedeciera sin preguntar, un ser que no sintiera remordimiento de matar a su familia y a quienes rodea, un ser como tú.

**Luna miro fijamente a Piero**

Piero: Aunque en cierta forma tienes razón, y pareces conocerme, no creo cumplir con todas esas cualidades.

**Piero se mostraba bastante relajado**

Princesa Luna: Lo sé, el plan era traerte a mi mundo al poco tiempo de derrotar a Celestia, como apoyo para someter a Equestria.

Piero: ¿A caso no podías hacerlo sola? (Un tanto burlesco)

Princesa Luna: Podía, pero no en el tiempo que deseaba, tenía planeado someter Equestria en su totalidad en 1 semana a mas tardar, pero preferí no arriesgarme a luchar contra muchos puntos de rebelión sola, por eso el de tú existir, tu serias un general el cual me ayudaría a cumplir mi plan.

Piero: ¿Y qué paso?

Princesa Luna: El plan era simple, regresaba, extendía la noche, en el primer día derrotaría a Celestia, en el segundo vencería o escondería los elementos de la harmonía en el caso de que existieran, una vez llegado el tercer día TÚ llegarías y comenzaría la conquista. Pero como sabrás fui derrotada por los elementos de la harmonía o las mane 6 como quieras llamarle y junto con salvarme de mi ira te salvaron a ti de ser mi esclavo en alma para mis viles deseos.

**Piero dio un gran respiro.**

Piero: Sigo sin entender el hecho de que exista My Little pony en mi mundo ("Mentí")

Princesa Luna: Al no ser Nightmare moon, empecé a sentirme culpable por las cosas que había intentado hacer, e intente redimirme ayudando al reino (Luna exhalo y bajo la cabeza) pero Celestia insistía en que no interviniera, y que solo cumpliera mi deber de proteger Canterlot durante la noche, pero tras la liberación de Discordia empecé a preocuparme, ya que las grandes cantidades de magia usadas por Discordia acercaron mas nuestras dimensiones y era cosa de tiempo para que el también pudiera transportarse aquí. Entonces comencé un nuevo plan, ya que la posibilidad de que Discordia pudiera ser liberado una vez más eran altas, influencie en tu mundo para que se creara una "serie de nuestro mundo" para que en el caso de que mis predicciones se cumplieran tu tendrías el conocimiento suficiente sobre mi mundo y acudieras de inmediato.

Piero: Supongo que el hecho de transmitir toda la idea de tu mundo solo en mí hubiera terminado confundiéndome o llevándome a la locura, pero el hecho de crear una serie como medio de transmisión es brillante. Ahora mi duda es ¿no basta con ustedes y las amigas de Twilight?

Princesa Luna: He visto los males de tu mundo y no creo que tanta "Ternura y amor" vayan a dar un buen resultado".

Piero: Concuerdo.

Princesa Luna: Me ayudaras ¿Hyadain?

**Piero medito unos segundos**

Piero: Solo si me respondes mi última duda. ¿De dónde viene ese nombre?

Princesa Luna: Ese iba a ser tu nombre bajo mi mando originalmente ¿te molesta?

Piero: No, de hecho creo que ya me simpatiza.

**Piero se paro del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia su pieza, entonces Luna también se levanto y dijo alegre.**

Princesa Luna: Gracias Hyadain, no sabes lo mucho que te necesitamos.

**Piero no mostro cambios en su actitud.**

Piero: Dame 5 minutos.

**Al salir Piero tenía un chambergo estilo militar en su cabeza, una polera ploma, unos pantalones de buzo y 2 bolsos pequeños en su espalda aparentemente ligeros.**

Princesa Luna: Solo por curiosidad Hyadain ¿Qué llevas?

**Piero abrió uno de sus bolsos y saco algunas poleras, polerones y pantalones, al abrir el otro saco una bolsa con ropa interior, Luna no pudo ocultar un poco de vergüenza.**

Piero: Soy humano no critiques, además tu andas desnuda.

**Luna siguió mostrando un poco de vergüenza.**

Piero: Sabes tengo unos pequeños problemas antes de partir.

**Luna se mostro interesada.**

Piero: Primero, no quiero ser avaro ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que necesitare un sueldo para gastos personales, Segundo como humano soy bastante débil y me gustaría que me facilitaras ciertos implementos de acuerdo lo necesite, pero por ahora me gustaría tener estas armas.

**Piero imprimió una foto con 2 cuchillos y se la mostro a Luna.**

Piero: Esto es un Corvo y este un Dustar, además ¿puedes darme dos correas para llevarlos en mi cuerpo?

**Luna mostro algo de asombro ante lo que veía, luego se rio un poco.**

Piero: (relajado) ¿Qué pasa?

Princesa Luna: ¿Seguro no cumples con las características del ser que tenía planeado crear?

**Piero rio un poco **

Piero: ("Creo que no"), a todo esto, se me queda algo.

**Piero se dirigió a su pieza y trajo un Celular **

Piero: Con esto estoy listo.

Princesa Luna: ¿Un Celular?, sabes que no sirven donde vamos ¿no?

Piero: Es para escuchar música solamente, me ayuda a concentrarme.

Princesa Luna: En ese caso.

**Luna lanzo un hechizo al celular.**

Piero: ¿Qué le hiciste? Princesa Luna: Ahora ese celular usara energía de tu cuerpo.

Piero: ¿Eso no es peligroso para mí?

Princesa Luna: La cantidad que usa es mínima, además mientras quien lo posea será inmune al control mental de Discordia y Chrysalis.

**Piero sonrió un poco.**

Piero: ¿Estamos listos?

**El cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar y en un pequeño resplandor desaparecieron de la sala.**

**Fin capitulo 3**

_Me alegro que les haya gustado; en el próximo capítulo Piero (ahora conocido como Hyadain) tendrá un encuentro con las Main six y a Celestia de una forma muy peculiar._


	4. Las mascotas de Discordia

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 4: Las mascotas de Discordia**

**Luna y Hyadain aparecieron en el patio de Canterlot durante la noche.**

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Piero se notaba un tanto mareado.

Hyadain: He tenido peores.

Princesa Luna: Caminemos.

**Luna dirigió a Hyadain al lugar donde se encontraba Discordia petrificado, al llegar solo se encontraron con la base de la estatua.**

Princesa Luna: Suerte que te he ido a buscar, como me imaginaba Chrysalis y Discordia empezaron a actuar.

Hyadain: (ignorando el tema) Que extraño, me siento más ligero.

Princesa Luna: Ya lo notaste, la gravedad es levemente más débil en mi mundo y de hecho la física en general.

Hyadain: ("Quizás ser humano en este momento no sea tan malo") ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Princesa Luna: Tú te irás a dormir.

Hyadain se mostro confundido

Hyadain: ¿Bromeas verdad?

Princesa Luna: No.

Hyadain: Me acabo de levantar.

Princesa Luna: Seguramente mañana pasara algo, así que debes dormir.

Hyadain: ("Ahora resulta que es mi madre, genial… (Sarcasmo)."), ¿Y donde dormiré?

Princesa Luna: Aquí estará bien.

**Hyadain no alcanzo a responder cuando Luna lanzo un hechizo, haciendo que este callera dormido junto a la estatua.**

Princesa Luna: Ahora, a preparar la fase 1 del plan.

**Luna desapareció en otro pequeño haz de luz dejando a Hyadain solo.**

**Mientras tanto Discordia y Chrysalis se encontraban a las afueras de Ponyville.**

Chrysalis: No te aburres de jugar ¿no?

Discordia: (riendo y en tono de burla) ¿Cuál es la prisa? Jajaja.

Chrysalis: No deberíamos estar buscando ¿secuaces en vez de animales?

Discordia: Pero míralos... Son tan tiernos y pequeñitos.

Discordia le hacía cariño a un can de gran tamaño.

Chrysalis: No me gusta el aspecto de estas criaturas, prefiero a los Changelings.

Discordia: (excusándose) Pero esa la gracia de estos animales parecen bonitos (frunció el seño y su voz se puso grave) pero pueden ser unas verdaderas bestias.

Chrysalis: Lo decía por su apariencia (desinteresada).

Discordia: Yo por lo que son, ahora corran mis niños corran y enorgullezcan a Papá.

**El sonido de las pisadas dirigidas a Ponyville se hizo sentir en la noche.**

**Mañana siguiente.**

**Un Pony pateaba despacio la pierna de Hyadain.**

NightBolt: Despierta Humano.

**Hyadain se inclino hasta sentarse y pudo ver 5 pegasos con atuendo negro y cara descubierta que lo rodeaban.**

Hyadain: Y… ¿ustedes son?

NighBolt: Somos Nighbolts, los leales sirvientes y guardias de La querida Princesa Luna.

**Hyadain miro tranquilo a los 5 pegasos.**

Hyadain: ("Recuerdo a los Shadowbolt pero estos, deben ser los mismos pegasos versión Luna buena por así decirlo, deben estar de mi lado, aunque no confió en ellos"). Y dime… ¿qué hacen aquí?

NighBolt: Tenemos información de que Ponyville está en problemas, y nuestro deber es acudir en su ayuda.

Hyadain: ("Luna tenía razón después de todo"). ¿Que esperamos?

NighBolt: Toma ese bolso, sube al carruaje y prepárate.

**A las espaldas de Hyadain se encontraba un carruaje para viajar por los cielos, Hyadain tomo un bolso que estaba a su costado y subió, de inmediato 2 Nighbolt empezaron a tirar de él carro y comenzó a elevarse. En el aire Hyadain abrió el bolso, dentro encontró un poco de comida, ropa y una nota.**

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville.**

**El pueblo estaba en un inquietante silencio exceptuando a Twilight y sus amigas que luchaban alrededor del ayuntamiento.**

Twilight: (Gritaba) Spike!, ya enviaste el mensaje a la Princesa Celestia.

**Spike asomo su cabeza por la puerta del ayuntamiento.**

Spike: Por tercera vez, si lo envié!, pero no hay respuesta.

**Applejack izaba su cuerda para amarrar a los canes pero cada vez que amarraba a uno otro rompía la cuerda.**

Applejack: Twilight no tengo suficiente cuerda para amarrarlos hasta la eternidad.

Pinkie Pie: El cañon de confeti no funciona y los pasteles tampoco.

**Todas miraron a Pinkie Pie un tanto confundidas.**

Rarity: ¿Por qué sigue usando ese cañón?

Flutershy: (tono bajo), Twilight.

**Twilight lanzaba rayos a los animales.**

Flutershy: (tono bajo), Twilight, Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Qué?!.

Flutershy: ¿Qué tal si nos escondemos?

**Rainbow Dash apareció rápidamente **

Rainbow Dash: (un tanto molesta) ¿Ya intentaste con hablarles o algo?

Flutershy: Si... Pero cada vez que me acerco me persiguen y me da miedo… (Sonrisa).

Rainbow Dash: (Pasando su pata por la cara en señal de decepción).

Fluthershy: Además tú tampoco haces mucho.

Ranbow Dash: No puedo embestir a gran velocidad, no hay espacio!

Twilight: No se preocupen chicas, confió plenamente de que pronto llegara la princesa Celestia con ayuda.

Rarity: Espero que sea pronto, me ensucio las pesuñas tanto polvo.

Rainbow Dash: Estamos pérdidas.

**En la entrada de Ponyville se encontraba Hyadain junto a los NightBolts.**

Hyadain: (Poniéndose un gran abrigo negro con un gorro) ¿Listos?

**Hyadain saco su celular, se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a buscar una canción.**

NightBolst: Listo.

Hyadain: (Poniéndose una máscara antigases estilo militar, ("Creo que esto bastara,

[Pausa]")), Vamos.

**El escuadrón Lunar empezó lentamente a avanzar por una pequeña calle en dirección este, Hyadain levante su mano derecha cuando escucho un animal correr, Los NighBolts se detuvieron detrás del, en frente tenían un pasaje que giraba hacia la izquierda de donde provenían los ruidos, pronto el ruido comenzó acercarse, Se escuchaba claramente que era un poni pero venia otro animal atrás. Hyadain comenzó a abrir la parte superior de su abrigo lentamente, cuando un poni que corría desesperadamente giro en su dirección, al ver a Hyadain el poni se atemorizo e intento dar la vuelta cuando un gran perro salto derribando al poni mordiendo su cuello y ahorcándolo, los NighBolts se aterrorizaron ante lo que presenciaban pero ninguno corrio. El animal tan pronto dio por muerte al poni se giro en dirección al Escuadrón. Hyadain comenzó a avanzar en paso lento hacia el animal, el perro se lanzo abriendo su hocico cuando el Dustar de Hyadain atravesó el cuello del animal en un rápido movimiento.**

**La sangre del animal pronto cubrió la mano de Hyadain, este boto al animal al piso y lo empezó a examinar.**

Hyadain: ("Tiene algunas pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo, debe a ver sido un perro para peleas callejeras") (Dándose media vuelta), Esto es un rottweiler, una variedad de perro muy peligrosa en mi mundo, aléjense del hocico y estarán bien (exhalando) ahora que ya conocemos la amenaza nos dividiremos.

NightBolt: ¿Estás Loco?!, ¿viste lo que le hizo a ese poni?

Hyadain: (tono tranquilo) Si quieres hablar de la muerte de ese poni bien por ti, pero recuerda que aún quedan más perros y habitantes en este lugar y nuestro deber es salvar a los más posibles.

**El NightBolt guardo silencio.**

Hyadain: Perfecto como decía, nos dividiremos, quiero a 3 de ustedes sobrevolando el área buscando sobrevivientes y llevándolos a un lugar seguro, tu el cobarde, iras conmigo, el sobrante vuela alto y localiza a las mane 6 y dame su localización. ¿Listos? Vamos.

**De inmediato se separaron**

Hyadain: Cobarde.

NightBolt: (temeroso) ¿sí?

Hyadain: Vuela sobre mí, un poco más alto que las casas y avísame de lo que veas, a y no grites.

**Hyadain y el NightBolt siguieron avanzando.**

NightBolt: Uno en el callejón a la derecha.

**Hyadain espero que saliera para clavar el dustar en su cabeza, a los pocos segundos un NighBolt bajo del cielo.**

NightBolt: Las mane6 se encuentran en el ayuntamiento y están en problemas.

Hyadain: ¿Dónde está el ayuntamiento?

NightBolt: Siguiendo la calle a 400 metros.

Hyadain: Perfecto, vuelve y sigue vigilando, ("Ahora comienza la fiesta" [Play: Bleed it out, volumen 30%).

**Hyadain saco su corvo y empezó a correr hacia el ayuntamiento mientras mataba perros a su paso.**

**Ayuntamiento**

Applejack: Corran al ayuntamiento antes que sea demasiado tarde!.

Todas excepto Twilight entraron.

Twilight: No se rindan chicas solo un poco más.

**Un perro se abalanzo sobre twilight derribándola, mientras twilight peleaba para no ser mordida, una sombra apareció al lado de twilight y el perro dejo de moverse. Un poco de sangre cayó sobre Twilight cuando Hyadain pateo al perro hacia un Lado, Twilight se levanto de inmediato, al levantarse vio como los perros que antes las rodeaban yacían muertos en el piso y al perro que la había intentado morder con una gran herida en la cabeza.**

**Twilight quedo paralizada al ver a este misterioso ser que la había salvado repartiendo muerte a su camino.**

**4 NightBolt bajaron, Hyadain se acerco a ellos.**

Hyadain: Informe.

NightBolt: Civiles asegurados, bestias eliminadas.

**Cuando el ultimo NightBolt bajo.**

NightBolt: Se acerca la princesa Celestia junto a un gran número de guardias reales.

Hyadain: perfecto.

**Hyadain se saco su celular y se lo paso a un NightBolt y los NighBolt se fueron de inmediato, Hyadain se sentó en una banca fuera del ayuntamiento mirando el cielo. Twilight se acerco luego de recuperarse un poco del cansancio.**

Twilight: (acercándose), ¿Quién eres tu extraño?

**Hyadain guardo silencio, a los pocos segundos llego Celestia junto a la guardia real.**

Princesa Celestia: Por Equestria… ¿qué paso aquí? (miraba sorprendida la masacre que la rodeaba. Cuando vio al Extraño sentado en una banca.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia.

**Interrumpida por Celestia.**

Princesa Celestia: (Enojada) ¡TU! eres el responsable de todo esto?!.

**Hyadain guardo silencio.**

**Twilight estaba sorprendida y atemorizada ante la ira que Celestia mostraba en ese momento, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras que miraban atemorizadas desde dentro del ayuntamiento.**

Princesa Celestia: Guardias, deténganlo.

Princesa Celestia: Te espera un gran castigo vil criatura.

**Hyadain fue detenido sin oponer resistencia, fue amarrado y subido a un carruaje donde fue dirigido a Canterlot como Prisionero. Ante la mirada perpleja de Twilight ante la ira de Celestia.**

**Fin capitulo 4.**

_Me alegro que les haya gustado; en el próximo capítulo Hyadain para ganarse su libertad y permanencia en Equestria retara a las Main six haciendo pasar el peor momento de su vida a una de ellas._


	5. Escuadrón Lunar vs mane 6

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 5: Escuadrón Lunar vs mane 6**

**Momentos Después de detenido Hyadain, Celestia y unos pocos guardias se encontraban con Twilight y el resto de las man6 aun en el ayuntamiento.**

Princesa Celestia: (Aun un poco furiosa) Twilight, acércate.

Twilight: (algo atemorizada y con cabeza abajo) ¿si, Princesa Celestia?

Princesa Celestia: ¿Puedes explicarme que paso aquí?

Twilight: No, estoy muy segura Princesa…., de la nada aparecieron estos perros y comenzamos a combatirlos…, pero nos vimos superadas, entonces llego ese misterioso tipo y nos ayudo.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Esta es la forma de ayudar?, mira a tu alrededor.

**Twilight quedo sin palabras y guardo silencio, Celestia miro hacia el ayuntamiento.**

Princesa Celestia: Salgan chicas.

**Una a una empezaron a salir el resto de las mane 6, exceptuando a Fluttershy.**

Princesa Celestia: ¿Y Fluttershy?

**Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie se miraron con algo de incomodidad, Applejack dio un paso al frente.**

Applejack: Princesa... Fluttershy está un poco afectada con lo que paso aquí fuera y no creo que debamos molestarla por un rato…

**Fluttershy temblaba al borde de la ventana del ayuntamiento, estaba en el piso abrazando sus rodillas mientras murmuraba…**

Fluttershy: Esos perritos…. El mato a esos perros….El mato a esos perros….

Princesa Celestia: (Miraba hacia el ayuntamiento), bueno chicas esperemos que se recupere.

Rarity: (con algo de nauseas) Princesa, no creo que salga mientras no se limpie este desastre.

**Pronto llego un carruaje negro tirado por 4 ponies terrestres, con uniforme similar a los NighBolts.**

Princesa Celestia: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

CleanBolt: Nos presentamos, somos los cleanbolts un grupo enviado por la Princesa Luna para limpiar esta masacre.

Princesa Celestia: ("Luna, ¿que se está tramando?"), Bueno, empiecen este lugar no puede quedar así.

**De inmediato los 4 Cleanbolts, abrieron la parte trasera del carruaje de dónde sacaron palas y sacos, comenzando el trabajo de limpieza. **

Princesa Celestia: Twilight.

Twilight: ¿si Princesa Celestia?

Princesa Celestia: Tan pronto como puedan diríjanse a Canterlot, quiero que me cuenten detalle a detalle lo que paso.

Twilight: Si, princesa.

**La princesa Celestia dejo ponyville apenas termino de hablar con twilight junto a su guardia real.**

**5 Horas después.**

**4 Guardias guiaban a Hyadain donde estaría su celda, Hyadain se encontraba tranquilo, aun con la máscara y la capucha puesta, al llegar un guardia abrió la puerta, Hyadain procedió a entrar pero el Guardia que lo guiaba se levanto y le propino una patada en la espalda haciendo que callera al piso, luego lo pateo un par de veces.**

Guardia de prisión: Eso te ganas por ser enemigo de la Princesa basura.

**Hyadain no reacciono ante los golpes de los guardias, simplemente se acostó contra la pared como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

**5 Horas después de ser encerrado las mane 6 llegaban a Canterlot, se estaba oscureciendo por lo que se dirigieron al castillo de inmediato.**

**Ya en el interior las mane 6, se encontraban nuevamente con la Princesa Celestia en la sala Real.**

Twilight: Acudimos en cuanto pudimos Princesa.

Princesa Celestia: (ya más tranquila) No esperaba menos de ustedes.

Twilight: Princesa, tengo algo terrible que contarle.

Princesa Celestia: ¿De qué se trata Twilight?

Twilight: Los CleanBolts informaron que murieron 3 ponies en el ataque.

Princesa Celestia: Ya veo…

**Celestia se controlaba para no perder la compostura.**

Princesa Celestia: Guardias, traigan al acusado.

**Hyadain entro en la sala acompañado de los 4 guardias. Todas excepto Twilight se mostraban un tanto incomodas con la presencia del prisionero.**

Princesa Celestia: Dime extraño, que haces en mi reino.

**Hyadain guardo silencio.**

Princesa Celestia: ¿Por qué masacraste a esos pobres animales? La respuesta de Hyadain fue la misma.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia el nos salvo de los perros.

Princesa Celestia: Lo sé Twilight, pero no puedo permitir que un ser tan despiadado y sin misericordia ande suelto en mi reino y aun más, matando.

**La palabra matando dio eco en la cabeza de Fluttershy.**

Princesa Celestia: Extraño, ya que te niegas a hablar te condeno a convertirte en Piedra.

**El cuerno de La Princesa Celestia comenzó a brillar cuando Luna interrumpió en la escena.**

Princesa Luna: Dime Celestia, ¿es esa forma de tratar a mi invitado?

**Celestia se mostro impactada de inmediatamente.**

Princesa Celestia: ¡¿Tu invitado?!

Princesa Luna: Así es.

**Luna miro a Hyadain.**

Princesa Luna: ¿Te han tratado bien Hyadain?

**Hyadain asintió con la cabeza.**

Princesa Celestia: Luna, puedes explicarme todo esto.

Princesa Luna: Es simple, ignoraste mi advertencia de poner en alerta al reino y aprobar mi ayuda, así que fui en busca de mi propio equipo para enfrentar a Discordia y Chrysalis.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Discordia y Chrysalis?

Princesa Luna: así es Hermana, Discordia ha escapado una vez más bajo tus narices y ahora no está solo.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Sabes todo lo que ha hecho este demonio?

Princesa Luna: Ese demonio del que hablas se llama Hyadain y es el líder de mis Fuerzas. Y lo que él hizo es lo que las mane 6 no pudieron hacer, salvar ponyville.

**Luna miraba confiada a Celestia.**

Princesa Celestia: No permitiré que alguien así ande suelto en mi reino.

Princesa Luna: Lo sé, pero te doy la oportunidad de expulsar a Hyadain.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué pasaría si no acepto tus términos?

Princesa Luna: Yo y mis fuerzas actuaremos por nuestra propia cuenta, y si tú decidieras intervenir en nuestros asuntos lo consideraríamos un acto de traición al reino y actuaríamos de acuerdo la situación lo amerite, yo supongo Celestia ¿que no es tiempo de que el reino se divida o sí?

**Celestia se vio en jaque.**

Princesa Celestia: dime, ¿Como expulso a ese tal Hyadain?

Princesa Luna: Con una simple competencia las mane 6 versus Hyadain, si las mane 6 ganan aceptare que mi ayuda es inútil y no intervendré en tus planes, de lo contrario aceptaras mi ayuda.

**Celestia se tomo unos segundos para pensarlo.**

Princesa Celestia: De acuerdo Luna, dame los detalles de la competencia.

Princesa Luna: primero será a las afueras de Ponyville.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Por algún motivo en particular?

Princesa Luna: Solo por ser más tranquilo. El resto se lo dejo a Hyadain el te dará los detalles mañana, ¿Estás de acuerdo Hyadain?

**Hyadain afirmo con la cabeza.**

Princesa Celestia: Que así sea, guardias retiren a Hyadain, chicas prepárense, mañana pelearan por la paz de Equestria.

**Todos incluso Luna se retiraron.**

**8 horas después**

**Muy temprano comenzaron los preparativos para la competencia los carruajes se prepararon para llevar a los competidores, las mane 6 se mostraban un tanto confundidas ante lo que pasaría las próximas horas en tanto que Hyadain fue sacado de su celda y transportado inmediatamente junto a sus 4 guardias. Así comenzó el trayecto hacia ponyville con Celestia encabezando la caravana.**

**5 Horas después.**

**Los carruajes llegaban a las afueras de ponyville donde se encontraban 2 Nighbolts con un bolso, Celestia se acerco a ellos.**

Princesa Celestia: ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

NightBolt: Traemos algunas cosas para Hyadain de parte de Luna.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Armas?

NighBolt: No, tan solo algo de ropa y un juguete.

**Celestia fue donde las mane6 en tanto Hyadain fue liberado de sus amarres y se dirigió hacia los NighBolts**

NightBolt: ¿Estás bien? Hyadain comenzó a aflojarse la máscara y a sacarse la capucha mientras llamaba la atención de los guardias, Celestia y las mane se saco su máscara, se le veía un poco cansado.

**Las mane 6 Hablaban entre sí.**

Twilight: ¿Qué es eso?

Applejack: No lo se.

**A lo lejos Hyadain se sacaba su gran abrigo quedando tan solo con la polera y los cuchillos que portaba en sus correas.**

Princesa Celestia: (sorprendida) ¿Un humano?

Twilight: ¿Que es un humano?

Princesa Celestia: No estoy segura, de hecho eran considerado un mito. Pero se cuenta que los humanos son una extraña raza de trabajadores bípedos con tendencia a la guerra entre su propia especie, chicas tengan cuidado no se de lo que es capaz.

**Hyadain entre tanto se ponía un poleron azul, un cuello y el chambergo.**

Hyadain: ¿trajeron mi celular?

NightBolt: En el fondo del bolso.

**Hyadain busco un poco y saco su celular con los audífonos poniendo ambos en su bolsillo.**

Hyadain: Bueno chicos, gracias por las cosas pueden retirarse.

**Los nighbolts se retiraron, Hyadain se dirigió cerca del otro grupo ganándose en una zona donde había un poco pasto y rodeaban algunos árboles.**

Princesa Celestia: ¿Estás listo?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) listo.

**Las mane 6 se formaron mirando hacia Hyadain, Celestia y los guardias ganaron distancia.**

Hyadain: (Exhalando) Bueno chichas, o ponies, como se diga... Mi nombre** es Hyadain.**

Rainbow Dash: (confiada) Comencemos la competencia ya!.

Hyadain: ("Que confiada") bueno ya que están ansiosas. Apresuraremos las cosas. Les doy 2 alternativas la primera, es que se enfrenten todas a mí, (pausa) a todo esto… esta competencia considérenla una pelea amigable, la segunda opción es que me enfrenten una a una.

Fluttershy: Todas contra ti.

**Todos miraron sorprendidos a Fluttershy ante su inesperada reacción.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) a si se me olvidaba...Si luchan todas contra mí, lo tomare seriamente y quizás alguna de ustedes muera.

**Un escalofrió recorrió a las mane6 mientras sus corazones se aceleraban, Celestia voló encima de las mane 6.**

Hyadain: La segunda opción les da la ventaja de que aunque pierdan nadie morirá.

**Los corazones de las mane6 empezaron a tranquilizarse.**

Hyadain: Esta va a sujeto a una regla, si alguien que no esté combatiendo habla o interviene el segundo juego se convierte inmediatamente en el primer juego.

**Hyadain miro a Celestia confiado mientras veía como regresaba a su lugar.**

Hyadain: Entonces ¿Qué elijen?

**Todas dijeron opción 2 inmediatamente.**

Hyadain: ("No esperaba menos"). Elijan ustedes el orden.

Twilight: ¿Qué tal si sacamos un pasto del piso?, el más corto ira primero.

**Las demás aceptaron, todas tomaron con el hocico un pasto del piso y tiraron a la vez.**

Fluttershy: (Exhalando) Deséenme suerte.

Hyadain: perfecto, bien Fluttershy para ti tengo un juego especial.

**Hyadain saco su celular y empezó a buscar una canción.**

Hyadain: Se que no te gusta volar y te hare un favor, si vuelas te matare.

**Fluttershy se paralizo abriendo los ojos a más no poder.**

Hyadain: Aquí esta.

**Hyadain saco los audífonos de su celular y los guardo en su bolsillo.**

Fluttershy: (Temblando) Eres un monstruo…

**Hyadain miro a Fluttershy.**

Fluttershy: (Temblando) Lo que hiciste con esos perros no te lo perdonare nunca.

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) ¿Es todo?

**Fluttershy afirmo.**

Hyadain: Escucha Fluttershy cuando termine de hablar sonara una canción llamada Feel Good Inc, el juego es simple el vocalista dirá Feel Good 9 veces antes de empezar a cantar, si te rindes antes del noveno Feel Good vivirás de lo contrario puedes imaginarte que pasara.

**Fluttershy se paralizo mientras Hyadain guardaba el celular en su bolsillo, de inmediato la canción empezó a sonar. Se escucho una risa un poco maniática y sonó el primer Feel Good empezó a sonar un bajo mientras el vocalista decía Feel Good, con cada Feel Good Hyadain daba un paso hacia Fluttershy cuando quedaban 3 Feel Good Fluttershy estaba en el piso mirando hacia arriba perpleja mientras Hyadain metía la mano en su poleron para tomar su cuchillo.**

**En el último Feel Good Todos los presentes se taparon los ojos y escucharon a Fluttershy caer.**

**Luego hubo silencio….**

Hyadain: (puso pausa al celular) El siguiente.

**Nadie se atrevía a mirar y de algunas mane 6 caían lagrimas…**

Hyadain: El siguiente, y que alguien saque a Fluttershy de aquí, (Aburrido) se desmayo…

**Tan pronto Hyadain termino de hablar, las mane6 corrieron hacia Fluttershy abrasándola y Diciéndole "Nunca más nos asustes así tonta", algunas de ellas seguían llorando de la felicidad al ver a su amiga viva.**

**Hyadain que seguía mirando a las mane6 no vio al mismo guardia que lo había pateado, acercándose a sus espaldas aprovechando el tierno momento, cuando empezó a correr hacia Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Denme un segundo.

**Hyadain volteo cuando el Guardia lo pateo con ambas patas delanteras de lleno en el pecho lanzándolo fuertemente contra un árbol.**

Guardia: Eres un maldito loco!

**La voz del guardia no se escuchaba bien, el guardia tan pronto termino de hablar se desplomo, en la adrenalina no vio que tenía el corvo de Piero enterrado en su cuello, el corvo estaba clavado de tal forma que la punta del cuchillo salía por el otro lado del cuello, donde pronto empezó a brotar sangre.**

**Las mane 6 una vez más se horrorizaban ante lo que veían, en tanto Hyadain estaba bajo el árbol sin moverse, pasaron unos segundos y Hyadain tocio un poco, levanto su cuello a la altura de la nariz y se levanto. Camino hacia el guardia que agonizaba y le clavo el dustar en la frente terminando con su vida.**

Hyadain: Por motivos personales no cambiaremos al juego 1, ¿Quién sigue?

**Las mane 6 hablaron un poco entre ellas.**

Twilight: Decidimos que... Nos rendimos.

Hyadain: (Decepcionado) ¿Todas?

Applejack: (Nerviosa) A si es compañero.

**Pinkie pie se acerco a Hyadain.**

Pinkie Pie: ¿Entonces podemos ser amigos? (Sonrisa).

Hyadain: Dame un segundo.

**Hyadain camino hacia Celestia.**

Hyadain: ¿Escuchaste?

Princesa Celestia: me temo que sí.

Hyadain: Perfecto gane.

**Hyadain camino hacia el bolso que yacía tirado, Celestia camino hacia el guardia caído.**

Princesa Celestia: Creo que tú merecías eso.

**Hyadain se puso el bolso colgando en el hombro.**

Princesa Celestia: Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Si princesa?

Princesa Celestia: Me han fallado.

Twilight: (bajando la cabeza) perdón princesa, merezco ser castigada le he fallado como alumna.

Princesa Celestia: (Tranquila) Que no se haga costumbre, en cuanto a ti Hyadain, mi opinión no ha cambiado hacia ti considérate afortunado por hoy.

**Hyadain miraba despreocupado aun con el cuello a la altura de la nariz.**

Princesa Celestia: Twilight, lleven a Fluttershy a descansar y que alguien le diga a los Pegasos que quiero una lluvia el resto de este día, un nuevo mal a llegado a Equestria.

**Las mane 6 se dirigieron a ponyville, Celestia y su guardia se devolvieron a Canterlot con el cadáver del guardia caído en uno de los carruajes. Apenas se fueron el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover. El celular de Hyadain sonó.**

Hyadain: ¿alo?

Princesa luna: Hola Hyadain ¿como estas?

Hyadain: Bien, oye ¿no que los celulares no funcionaban aquí?

Princesa Luna: mientras estuviste preso modifique otra vez tu celular, ahora podre llamarte para que te reportes.

Hyadain: ("Magia….nunca la entenderé").

Princesa Luna: bien infórmame.

Hyadain: Gane, pero murió un guardia en el juego.

Princesa Luna: ¿Comienza la fase 2?

Hyadain: Comienza ahora.

Princesa Luna: Bien, nos vemos en 2 días en Canterlot.

Hyadain: ok.

Princesa Luna: Byeee

Hyadain: Bye**.**

**Hyadain cortó y empezó a caminar rumbo a Ponyville.**

Hyadain: (rio) Mierda hahaha…

**Hyadain cayó al piso mientras la lluvia continuaba y se desmayo.**

**Fin capitulo 5**

_Seguramente los que leyeron este cap van a querer matar al prota XD; en el próximo capítulo Hyadain comienza oficialmente a reunir a los miembros de su equipo comenzando con cierta Pegaso gris que todos conocen._


	6. Mi héroe, ¿Una Pegaso?

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 6: Mi héroe, ¿Una Pegaso?**

**Mente de Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Oye Hyadain…. no es por molestarte pero caerás en un coma si no despiertas pronto.

Hyadain: ¿Tan malo sería eso?

Hyadain: Dímelo tú.

Hyadain: Déjame meditarlo…. Mmmm… bueno aun no termino con mi misión y estoy vivo por ahora… creo que debería hacer el intento.

Hyadain: así se habla, ahora despierta que aun quiero divertirme.

Hyadain: hahaha ya veremos que ocurre….

**Realidad**

Hyadain: ("Mi pecho….aun me duele…..o…genial….sigo vivo….a ver….estoy mojado pero no bajo la lluvia… estoy boca arriba…el piso es algo suave….debo estar en alguna casa del pueblo...mantén la calma y actúa con cuidado").

**Hyadain abrió un poco su parpado derecho y pudo ver que se encontraba **tendido al lado de una mesa.

Hyadain: ("Veo…unas pesuñas en el otro lado…no creo que me este viendo pero no pierdas la concentración").

**Hyadain tocio un poco… y el otro ser se levanto para ver al huésped.**

Hyadain: ("Ya, hora de levantarse").

**Hyadain apenas pudo inclinarse para sentarse cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a una Pegaso color plomo que sonreía con una vista bastante particular.**

Hyadain: (algo sorprendido) ¿Tu eres... de...

**Interrumpido.**

Pegaso: ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Derpy Hooves.

Hyadain: aa… hola...

Derpy: (animada) Dime extraño ¿Por qué dormías bajo la lluvia?

Hyadain: (excusándose) ehhhh... digamos que he estado viajando mucho…

Derpy: oh ya veo.

Hyadain: dime Derpy, ¿tú me trajiste?

Derpy: Así es, volvía a casa cuando empezó a llover entonces te vi en el suelo tirado y como una buena Pegaso te traje a mi hogar.

Hyadain: ya veo…

Derpy: Normalmente no lo hubiera hecho pero dicen que anda una extraña criatura merodeando por ponyville y dicen que es peligrosa.

Hyadain: ("Soy famoso hahaha") ¿por qué es peligrosa?

Derpy: (Algo asustada) dicen que mata sin piedad a aquellos que se le atraviesan.

Hyadain: que malvado.

Derpy: Aunque dicen que La princesa Celestia tiene capturada a la criatura.

Hyadain: por casualidad... ¿Tú no lo viste?

Derpy: tuve la suerte de no estar en ponyville cuando ocurrió, me encontraba jugando en las nubes. (Sonrisa).

**Hyadain estornudo.**

Hyadain: Bueno Derpy…

Hyadain comenzó a pararse con dificultad.

Hyadain: Gracias por todo, pero creo que debería irme. (sonreía confiado).

Derpy: ¿Tan pronto? Pero si aun no para de llover y sigues mojado.

Hyadain: (rio un poco), no es algo que no pueda soportar, además debo seguir mi viaje.

**Hyadain tomo su bolso que se encontraba en la mesa y abrió la puerta que se encontraba a su espalda, saliendo de la casa en plena lluvia.**

Hyadain: Bueno Derpy debo irme, adiós

Derpy: ¿estás seguro ?emmm ehh... Cenaremos muffins y galletas.

**Hyadain se detuvo y su estomago sonó.**

Hyadain: ((aburrido y desilusionado) "No he comido nada desde ayer muy temprano…"). (Sonriendo), Bueno Derpy me convenciste.

**Derpy de inmediato sonrió y salto de alegría algunas veces.**

Derpy: Pero antes creo que deberías cambiarte, ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha?, yo te puedo prestar una toalla.

Hyadain: ehh... de acuerdo.

**Hyadain saco algo de ropa de su bolso y lo dejo arriba de la mesa, Derpy le mostro el baño y la habitación de huéspedes. **

Hyadain: ¿Por qué me muestras esta habitación?.

Derpy: Bueno es que debo preparar la cena, no tengo nada listo (sonrisa), y creo que cuando terminemos será tarde y no puedo dejar a mi invitado en la calle de noche con esta lluvia.

Hyadain: ("Tramposa"), bueno... Que se le va a hacer…

**Hyadain dejo la ropa en su pieza y se dirigió al baño con la toalla que Derpy le pasó.**

**En el baño había un espejo, Hyadain comenzó a desvestirse y pudo ver su pecho algo morado por la embestida que había recibido.**

**Al terminar de bañarse Hyadain se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama con la toalla en su cintura.**

Hyadain: ("Si hubiera recibido la patada en mi cabeza quizás hubiera muerto…. Creo que tuve suerte que las mane6 se rindieran después de ver mi juego con Fluttershy si no….creo que hubiera caído inevitablemente….").

**Suspiro.**

Hyadain: ("La patada, mas la falta de comida hubieran sido mi fin…, debo ser más precavido…")

**Hyadain alcanzo a ponerse ropa interior cuando Derpy abrió la puerta de sorpresa.**

Derpy: ¿Y dime….

**Ambos se paralizaron y se pusieron algo rojos.**

Hyadain: (algo rojo): Sal por favor… (Reía apenado), aun debo vestirme…

Derpy: (roja) Perdón, me afecto la costumbre de que todos andemos casi desnudos... (Reía).

**Derpy salió rápido de la habitación cerrando la puerta.**

Hyadain: ("que impulsiva…") (suspiro).

**Derpy se dirigió a la mesa con la intención de prepararla para la cena, cuando vio el bolso de Hyadain que se le había quedado arriba de ella, Derpy lo tomo y cuando lo quería dejar colgado se tropezó, entonces un papel callo de su interior, Derpy lo miro y no aguanto la curiosidad de leerlo.**

* * *

_**Hyadain:**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que la primera amenaza de ponyville se encuentra o está en camino, junto con la nota deberían acompañarte los NightBolts, parte de las fuerzas leales a mí que te hará compañía estos días, además de los NightBolts se encuentran los CleanBolts una pequeña división encargada de "Limpiar" los desastres que ocurran mientras mi plan este en curso, ellos ya han sido enviados a ponyville, Hyadain debo recalcar el hecho que los Cleanbolts son un grupo únicamente de limpieza y tienen la orden de no entrar a ninguna zona hostil mientras esta no sea segura, por lo que no tendrás apoyo de mi parte mientras actúes, quizás Celestia y las mane6 te ayuden esta vez, pero recuerda que en el futuro trabajaras solo o con tu equipo. Hyadain, no estoy segura que Celestia conozca de tu especie, por lo que usa la máscara antigases del bolso por precaución para no ser sometido a ningún juicio rápido en caso de que ocurra lo peor, Celestia seguramente no estará tranquila con tu presencia por lo que te apresara y según el protocolo pasaras un tiempo en calabozo hasta que se vea tu caso, yo llegare para detener cualquier tipo de condena y proseguir con la siguiente parte la misión. Hyadain te explicare el plan maestro y las fases que llevara.**_

_**Plan Maestro: Derrotar a Chrysallis y Discordia, y sellar el poder de Discordia que le permite ir a tu mundo, a través de todo medio necesario.**_

_**Fase 1 "cooperación obligada": Obligaremos a Celestia a aceptar la ayuda que estoy enviando, esta fase depende crucialmente de ti, arreglare un encuentro entre tú persona y las mane6, Hyadain "No debes matar a nadie del equipo de las mane6" el objetivo de esta fase es demostrarle a Celestia que necesitara ayuda para el futuro mostrándole que sus mejores cartas son inútiles. Si esta fase fracasa me temo que serás apresado y condenado, no dejes que eso pase, aun podemos trabajar en las sombras, aunque nos ganaremos el odio de Celestia en el proceso. Si esta misión resulta con éxito tendremos permiso para apoyar al reino.**_

_**Fase 2 "Escuadrón Lunar": Hyadain después del encuentro con las mane6 medita si necesitas ayuda exterior a las fuerzas que manejo actualmente para ayudarte (NighBolts), si consideras que necesitaras ayuda comenzara la fase 2 del plan, esta consiste en que viajes por Equestria reclutando a todo aquel individuo que consideres necesario para la ejecución del Plan, estos individuos formaran parte de una división especial llamada "Escuadrón Lunar" dirigida por ti, esta división tendrá permiso y mi respaldo para desobedecer toda ley existente en Equestria con tal de realizar el plan maestro, esto es de vital importancia Hyadain, actualmente solo tú tienes mi confianza para actuar libremente, si te doy esta opción es porque confió en tu criterio como líder. El resto de mis fuerzas estará bajo las leyes de Equestria. En el caso de que esta fase sea innecesaria pasaremos a fase 3.**_

_**Fase 3 "Caída": Hyadain esta fase depende en parte de mí y mis fuerzas, esta fase consiste en localizar a Chrysallis y Discordia, para preparar un ataque en conjunto con las fuerzas de Celestia. Los detalles de este Plan dependerán de la información disponible, tu obviamente, y si es que existiera el Escuadrón Lunar tendrán pase libre para hacer todo lo necesario. Algo que debo acotar Hyadain, esta fase puede empezar en cualquier momento, por lo que no debes tardar mucho en las fases 1 o 2.**_

_**Para terminar este documento es extremadamente valioso y confidencial, no dejes que caiga en manos ajenas y si ocurre confió en que te encargaras.**_

_**Atte. Luna**_

* * *

**Derpy había terminado de Leer cuando…**

Hyadain: Interesante ¿no?

**Derpy se paralizo, su corazón empezó a acelerarse.**

**Hyadain se acerco y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.**

Derpy: (riendo y temblando) ¿esto no es tuyo o sí?

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) Se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Hyadain, la respuesta a tu pregunta te la podrás imaginar.

**De los ojos de Derpy empezaron a caer lágrimas.**

Hyadain: Derpy puedes leerme el final de la hoja.

Derpy: (su voz temblaba mientras seguía llorando): Para terminar este documento es extremadamente valioso y confidencial, no dejes que caiga en manos ajenas y si ocurre confió en que te encargaras.

Hyadain: Derpy por si no lo has entendido, yo soy el tipo raro que mata sin piedad a aquellos que se le atraviesan.

**Un aire frio recorría la habitación.**

Derpy: (temblando) ¿Vas... vas a matarme?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Me temo que lo tendré que hacer si no respondes correctamente a mi pregunta.

**Derpy trago un poco de saliva.**

Hyadain: Escucha atentamente Derpy, hoy comenzó la fase 2 del plan de Luna y tú no estás en mi lista para el escuadrón Lunar (pausa).

**Derpy seguía paralizada.**

Hyadain: (Miraba hacia su izquierda algo distraído) pero…como me has tratado bien… y me recogiste de la lluvia como a un perro, me siento en deuda contigo…y te daré la opción de unirte a mis filas.

**Derpy miro a Hyadain y vio como este sonreía levemente incluso algo apenado.**

Hyadain: ¿y bien?

**Derpy se tranquilizo y sus lágrimas cesaron.**

Derpy: ¿No será peligroso?

Hyadain: No permitiré que nada te pase, estoy en deuda contigo.

**Hyadain tomo su bolso, saco un pañuelo y se lo paso a Derpy para que se limpiara los ojos.**

Derpy: Bien, si dices que no me pasara nada.., acepto.

Hyadain: Bien.

**Hyadain estiro su brazo para dar la mano en señal de confianza, Derpy intento lo mismo pero algo no calzaba.**

Hyadain: ("Claro dedos").Hyadain cerró la mano e hicieron un Brohoof.

Hyadain: Ahora si me permites me llevare mi bolso.

**Hyadain fue a su habitación mientras Derpy se recostaba en la silla aliviada ante el tenso momento, el resto de la noche comieron tranquilamente hasta ir a dormir en sus habitaciones, en ese momento ambos pensaban en lo sucedido.**

Hyadain: ("Cada vez soy más humano… creo que escogí bien en comenzar la fase 2 ").

Derpy: ("Hyadain….puede ser realmente tenebroso…pero después de aceptar….no tuve más miedo hacia el…creo que era sincero").

**Fin capitulo 6.**

_En el próximo capítulo Hyadain, antes de ir a Canterlot, tendrá un día libre para relajarse un poco_


	7. Mi día libre

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Mi día libre**

**A la mañana siguiente Hyadain fue despertado por los ruidos de Derpy.**

Hyadain: (Bostezando) ("Que está haciendo Derpy...Ciertamente no me interesa…..")(Sonrisa pequeña)("ciertamente necesitaba dormir un poco…. Las prisiones de Canterlot no son las mejores…)

**Se escuchaba a Derpy algo más fuerte.**

Derpy: Nuestro amor sabe como un muffin de Chocolate!

Hyadain: ("Que curiosa canción…por algún motivo me parece conocida… un momento!")

**Hyadain se levanto y empezó a revisar rápidamente su bolso.**

Hyadain: ("¿Cuándo?! ¿En qué momento?!... ayer... ¿Lo tenía?...no lo recuerdo…pero creo que no, haber… la última vez que lo use…cuando caí inconsciente!, seguramente cuando Derpy me encontró…tomo mi celular!).

**Afuera Derpy seguía cantando**

Derpy: Nuestro amor sabe como un muffin de Chocolate!

**Hyadain se vistió y salió de la pieza dirigiendo a buscar a Derpy.**

Hyadain: ¿Derpy?, ¿Derpy, tienes mi celular? ("donde se metió").

Derpy: Nuestro amor sabe como un muffin de Chocolate!

Hyadain: ("Afuera").

**Hyadain se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, cuando la abrió Derpy se encontraba cantando afuera de la casa a todo pulmón mientras algunos ponies la miraban extrañados.**

Hyadain: ("No puede estar más loca") (Pasando su mano por la cara).

**Uno de los ponies presentes Vio a Hyadain.**

Poni: Miren! El demonio de los cuchillos! Corran!.

**Los ponies que miraban a Derpy salieron corriendo al notar a Hyadain. Hyadain miro algo extrañado a los ponies que corrían.**

Hyadain: ("Sera que este pueblo no aguanta nada de sangre"). Oye Derpy.

Derpy: Nuestro amor sabe como un muffin de Chocolate!

Hyadain: ("Debe tener el volumen alto, improvisa").

**Hyadain tomo un ala de Derpy y la arrastro suavemente hacia la casa. Dentro Hyadain le quito el celular y los audífonos.**

Derpy: (algo molesta) Oye, lo usaba!

Hyadain:(Enrollando los audífonos tranquilo) Ni siquiera me lo pediste.

Derpy: Yo te invite a quedarte, considéralo la renta.

Hyadain: ("Lo peor es que tiene razón"). Toma.

Derpy: Lo guardare yo por ahora.

Hyadain: Pero es mío...

Derpy: Ahora que somos compañeros supongo que te quedaras.

Hyadain: Seguramente…hasta que encuentre donde quedarme… (Aburrido)("Luna tenía que haberme pasado Dinero desde el principio, en estos momentos no soy más que un vago").

**Hyadain se tiro sobre la mesa a lamentarse.**

Hyadain: Por cierto… ¿Qué cantabas?

Derpy: Una canción llamada Chocolate.

Hyadain: ¿Pero esa canción no decía "Nuestro amor sabe a Chocolate"?.

Derpy: (sonriendo alegre), Si pero suena mejor "sabe como a un muffin de Chocolate.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Si…quizás…

Derpy: (Burlándose) Ahora que lo mencionas, me extraña que de un tipo al que se le llama Frio y asesino tenga este tipo de canciones.

Hyadain: (Algo incomodo) Tengo mis momentos…. (Miraba hacia el lado evitando el tema), por cierto, ¿desayunaremos?

Derpy: Hay algunos muffins en la cocina para que comas, yo debo ir a trabajar.

Hyadain: (aburrido) ("Repartiendo el correo, no me digas") Y… ¿en que trabajas?

Derpy: Reparto el correo de Ponyville.

Hyadain: (miraba hacia la pared) Que interesante trabajo...

Derpy: (sonriendo) y lo es, es muy divertido.

Hyadain: ("Nunca te entenderé"), ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Derpy: Claro, pero... ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Hyadain: Ciertamente no, a por cierto mañana en la noche debemos ir Canterlot.

Derpy: ¿Canterlot?

Hyadain: Tenemos reunión con Luna.

Derpy: (Sorprendida) ¿La princesa Luna?!

Hyadain: (aburrido) me das unos segundos iré por mis cosas.

**Hyadain fue a su pieza y recogió el bolso, luego se dirigió a la cocina y en su bolso metió algunos muffins en el bolso.**

Derpy: ¿No desayunaras?

Hyadain: No tengo mucha hambre.

Derpy: a ver… siento que algo se me olvida, a si, la Pala.

Hyadain: (Extrañado), ¿La pala?

**Derpy fue a su habitación y trajo una pala.**

Hyadain: ¿Para qué es la Pala? (residiéndola de parte de Derpy).

Derpy: (riendo) ya lo veras.

**Hyadain y Derpy empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de correos una pequeña casa arreglada para tal función, dentro Derpy tomo su bolso mientras la seguía Hyadain.**

**En las calles de Ponyville los Ponies que veían a Hyadain se escondían, se paralizaban del miedo o tomaban valor para no alejarse manteniendo su orgullo.**

Derpy: ¿No notas algo raro en los demás?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Para nada.

**Las casas del interior de Ponyville no tenían buzones por lo que el trabajo de Derpy era realmente sencillo, solo tiraba las cartas por una rendija en las puertas.**

**Luego se dirigieron a las afueras de Ponyville donde el espacio por el aire libre brindaba a los habitantes la posibilidad de poner algún que otro buzón más que nada como un simple adorno.**

Derpy: ¿Listo?

Hyadain: ¿Para?

**Cuando Derpy introducía las cartas en los buzones de los patios estos se caían hacia atrás.**

Hyadain: (Intrigado) Pero que…, espera Derpy.

**Hyadain reviso uno de los buzones en los cuales Derpy aun no llegaba.**

Hyadain: Esta firme.

**Derpy se acerco y el resultado fue el mismo.**

Hyadain: (Intrigado) ¿Esto es normal?

Derpy: (Sonriendo) Para mí lo es, no sé por qué ocurre pero no me molesta.

Hyadain: (Sonriendo un poco) ("Ahora entiendo para qué es la pala")

**Mientras Derpy repartía el correo y a la vez botaba los buzones Hyadain mas atrás hacia un pequeño agujero y posicionaba el buzón nuevamente en su lugar, y siguieron haciendo esto algunas horas. Al terminar se sentaron bajo un árbol a Descansar.**

Hyadain: (Algo cansado) ¿haces esto siempre?

Derpy: (sonriendo) Sip.

Hyadain: ¿No te cansas o aburres?

Derpy: Solo a veces…

**Derpy se acostó junto a Hyadain y se puso a mirar las nubes.**

Derpy: Es un bonito Día ¿no?

Hyadain: ("Sin considerar lo de los buzones"), supongo que sí.

**Hyadain abrió su bolso y saco los muffins que había guardado. Se quedo uno y le paso el resto a Derpy. Hyadain cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el árbol subiendo su cuello a la altura de la nariz.**

Derpy: Dime Hya, ¿De dónde vienes?

Hyadain: De un mundo muy lejano.

Derpy: ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

Hyadain: Por lo menos para mí es Triste.

Derpy: ¿Por qué?

Hyadain: Mmmm porque vivimos bajo mentiras y tragedias.

Derpy: ¿Cómo qué?

Hyadain: No vale la pena hablar de eso.

**Hyadain abrió sus ojos por un momento y vio a Derpy que lo miraba preocupada.**

Hyadain: Bueno quizás, no es tan malo.

**Derpy sonrió.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿Qué tal si volvemos?

**Derpy: Claro, ya me estaba aburriendo.**

**En el camino se encontraron con Pinkie Pie que jugaba en el Pueblo, quien se acerco apresuradamente a la pareja.**

Pinkie Pie: Hola Derpy, Hola Hyadain ¿Hyadain, Derpy como están?!

Derpy: (sonriendo) Bien.

Hyadain: (tranquilo), Bien.

Pinkie Pie: La última vez no me respondiste Hyadain!, ¿vamos a hacer amigos?

Hyadain: Ehh... si…

Pinkie Pie: Genial Hyadain ¿por qué no celebramos con una fiesta?!.

Hyadain: ("Creo que la pregunta se repetirá hasta que acepte"), pinkie, no me gustan las fiestas, ¿qué tal una pequeña cena informal?

**Derpy y Pinkie miraron a Hyadain**

Derpy/Pinkie: Aburrido!

Pinkie Pie: Pero es mejor que nada, nos vemos en la noche!

**Pinkie Pie salió galopando inmediatamente**

Derpy: Hya.

Hyadain: ¿Si?

Derpy: Tú no tienes muchos amigos ¿verdad?

Hyadain: ¿no se nota?

**Siguieron caminando a casa de Derpy**

**Esa misma Noche**

Hyadain: ¿Derpy estas lista?

Derpy: Me falta un poco.

Hyadain: ("Pero si no lleva nada puesto como se va a demorar").

Derpy: Ahora sí.

**Cuando Derpy salió, Hyadain quedo impresionado.**

Hyadain: Te demoraste media hora ¿por un corbatín?

Derpy: Es que se me había perdido.

Hyadain: Solo vamos que me aburro y ya me está dando sueño.

**En casa de Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie Pie: Llegaron a tiempo!

**Hyadain seguía con su cuello y su chambergo a pesar de ser de noche.**

Pinkie Pie: Me tome la libertad de invitar a unas amigas.

**Derpy estaba sonriente.**

Pinkie Pie: Hyadain supongo que ya las conoces.

**En la sala se encontraban las mane6 incluido Fluttershy aunque algo asustado.**

Hyadain: Buenas noches.

**Twilight se paró de su asiento y fue a saludar a Hyadain.**

Twilight: Un gusto volver a verte Hyadain, por cierto no te había podido dar las gracias por salvarme el otro día.

Hyadain: (aburrido) aa… verdad, se me estaba olvidando eso.

**Twilight volvió a su lugar extrañada.**

Rainbow Dash: (confiada) Oye Hyadain, quiero mi turno para pelear contigo.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Quizás otro día….

Applejack: Hola vaquero, bonito sombrero.

Hyadain: Gracias, igualmente.

Rarity: No confío en ti Hyadain, tu sentido de la moda es sombrío.

Hyadain: (sonriendo levemente) y es como me gusta.

**Fluttershy estaba sentada temblando un poco sin atreverse a mirar a Hyadain.**

**Hyadain se acerco y extendió su mano.**

Hyadain: Buenas noches Fluttershy, un gusto volver a verte.

Fluttershy: (hablando bajo) No te me acerques…

Hyadain: (sonriendo levemente) Lo mismo digo.

Pinkie Pie: (Gritando) La cena esta lista!

Applejack: ¡Pinkie estamos aquí!

**Todos se dirigieron a una gran mesa donde cupieron todos, la Cena era una sopa de verduras.**

Twilight: Pinkie Me sorprendes que sepas cocinar esto.

Pinkie Pie: Esta es la comida que preparo cuando se acaban los dulces.

**Todos se preguntaban en ese momento, si alguna vez la habría probado.**

**Al terminar la cena empezaron a charlar, Hyadain se debido a escuchar música en su celular que le había quitado a Derpy mientras se "arreglaba", cuando Derpy que estaba sentada a su lado lo golpea levemente en su hombro.**

Hyadain: ah?

Derpy: responde la pregunta.

Hyadain: (confundido) ha perdón, me distraje.

Applejack: Como decía Hyadain, veo que llevas un sombrero particular ¿simboliza algo?

Hyadain: Realmente lo uso porque me recuerda a mi abuela.

Applejack: (interesada) Cuéntame un poco.

Hyadain: Emm bueno, mi abuela tiene una granja y en esa granja me crie mis primeros años después al comenzar a estudiar iba de vacaciones.

Applejack: Ya veo… ¿Qué tenía la granja de tu abuela?

Hyadain: Un poco de todo la verdad, a diferencia de la tuya que vende y genera algunas ganancias la de mi abuela era para autoabastarse.

Applejack: Algo en particular que te gustaba de la granja.

Hyadain: El viento..., me gustaban las brizas que corrían en la tarde a... y el sombrero lo uso por que en verano cuando iba el sol pegaba muy fuerte y si no lo usaba me quemaba.

Twilight: ¿Aprendiste algo interesante o útil con tu abuela?

Rainbow Dash: (riendo), que pregunta más ñoña!

**Twilight miro de re ojo a Rainbow quien se calmo inmediatamente.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo/desinteresado) De hecho en ese lugar aprendí, a matar animales.

**Un aire frio se sintió en la habitación.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Me acuerdo que primero se les amarraba por el cuello contra su voluntad, luego se les insertaba el cuchillo en el cuello y se a sujetaba el animal con fuerza mientras se desesperaba y agonizaba, esa parte era interesante, si el animal se soltaba podía pegarte y causarte alguna lesión.

Twilight: (riendo incomoda) que…interesante.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Si eran ovejas, se les quitaba la piel y se vendía…

Applejack: ¿La lana no querrás decir?

Hyadain: Donde crecí compraban el cuero del animal con Lana incluida.

**Hyadain cuando se dio cuenta todos los presente lo miraban sorprendidos por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba sobre la mesa, Fluttershy yacía sobre la mesa.**

Twilight: ¿Qué le pasa a Fluttershy?

Applejack: Se desmayo cuando Hyadain comenzó.

Hyadain: A si, y luego nos comíamos el animal claro.

**Todos mostraron asco y Rarity fue corriendo al baño para vomitar.**

Twilight: Bueno Hyadain creo que es todo por hoy, por cierto ¿alguien más usara el baño después de Rarity?

**Todos levantaron la mano excepto Pinkie pie y Derpy quien se mostraba más interesada que afectada.**

**Afuera camino a casa**

Derpy: oye Hya.

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿a?

Derpy: ¿Te has comido a alguien de Ponyville?

Hyadain: nop.

Derpy: ¿Planeas hacerlo?

Hyadain: nop.

Derpy: ¿Me comerías?

Hyadain: (riendo) tu ya estas pasada.

Derpy: (levemente molesta) ja-ja-ja.

**Cuando llegaron a la casa de Derpy había un bolso afuera.**

Hyadain: creo que es (acercándose) si es! (Alegre).

Derpy: ¿Que tiene de especial el bolso?

Hyadain: Tiene el resto de mis cosas, (bostezando) ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

**Más tarde cuando Derpy se estaba acostando escucho unos golpeteos desde la pieza de Hyadain, Derpy se dirigió sin pensarlo mucho.**

(Abriendo la Puerta) Derpy: ¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde?

**Cuando abrió la puerta Hyadain estaba sin polera golpeándose con un pequeño bastón retráctil de defensa personal en el cuerpo.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Perdón Derpy ya casi termino.

**Hyadain se golpeo un par de veces más en el pecho que aun seguía un poco rojo y guardo el bastón.**

Derpy: ¿Por qué te golpeas?

(Poniéndose la polera)Hyadain: déjame contarte algo.

**Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Mi Padre era un brabucón en su infancia, peleaba con quien sea y a toda hora sin temor ni remordimiento, en cambio yo acostumbro a ser una persona tranquila que se aleja de los problemas, por lo menos en mi mundo (reía un poco).

**Derpy miraba con atención a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Mi Padre producto de sus peleas genero gran resistencia e ignora el dolor que siente, de hecho mi Padre ha tenido gran cantidad de accidentes en su vida, ya que trabaja en construcciones y cosas de ese estilo y jamás lo he visto quejarse.

**Sigue adelante como si nada.**

**Hyadain se acostó en la cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza.**

Hyadain: (serio) Pero mi Padre piensa que soy una persona débil ya que nunca me meto en problemas y mi vocación a futuro es algo muy alejado a lo que él vive, por eso uso ese bastón para golpearme, para generar resistencia y fuerza de voluntad, es algo que hago hace muchos años, aunque al principio me costaba resistir el dolor seguí, y no he parado desdeentonces.

**Sentándose nuevamente.**

Hyadain: (algo alegre) Quizás algún día este a su nivel y se sienta orgulloso, pero pienso que aun me falta mucho.

Derpy: Tu padre parece una persona importante para ti.

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) Con el no siento miedo, ciertamente hasta me siendo invencible.

Derpy: (riendo) Estas algo loco.

Hyadain: (reía) Lo sé, y me encanta.

* * *

**Fin capitulo 7**

_En el próximo capítulo: Discord y Chrysallis deciden ponerle fin a Hyadain trayendo a un viejo adversario de este ¿Quien ganara esta pelea?_


	8. Viejos amigos

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 8: Viejos "amigos"**

**Pocas horas de haber terminado la cena, en algún lugar a las afueras de Ponyville.**

Chrysallis: ¿Qué opinas?

Discordia: parece ciertamente peligroso…

Chrysallis: (burlándose) termino con tus mascotas con bastante facilidad diría yo.

Discordia: (riendo) y que lo digas es bueno.

Chrysallis: pero ahora me toca a mí.

Discordia: pero aun…

Chrysallis miro enojada a Discordia.

Discordia: (tranquilo) como quieras…

Chrysallis: aunque considero interesante a ese tal Hyadain... Me gustaría probar sus límites.

Discordia: ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Chrysallis: (confiada) ya lo veras, Discordia.

Discordia: ¿Qué se le ofrece madame?

Chrysallis: llévame al mundo de los humanos

Discordia: (riendo) Esto se pone interesante.

**Mañana siguiente**

**Hyadain al despertar se encontraba volteado y se encontró a Derpy mirándolo.**

Hyadain: (serio) ¿Qué haces?

Derpy: (sonriendo) Te espero.

Hyadain: ¿para?

Derpy: (feliz) ¿hoy no es la reunión con la Princesa Luna?

Hyadain: a si…

Derpy: ¿y que esperamos para viajar?

Hyadain: ¿Cuánto tarda el tren de ponyville a Canterlot?

Derpy: creo que 7 horas.

Hyadain: ¿Me puedes decir la hora? Derpy vio la hora en el celular de Hyadain que estaba en un velador junto a él.

Derpy: son las 8 am.

Hyadain: Entonces saldremos a las 16 pm.

**Derpy: ¿Por qué no salimos ahora? Por lo que se los trenes a Canterlot salen desde temprano y tendríamos tiempo para conocer la ciudad.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Paso.

Hyadain se dio vuelta en la otra dirección.

Derpy se molesto y empezó a saltar encima de Hyadain.

Derpy: (saltando) Hya porque tienes que ser tan aburrido.

Hyadain: ("Que molesta").

**Derpy comenzó a volar llegando casi al techo de la habitación para dejarse caer.**

Hyadain: (leve sonrisa) ("ahora").

**Al momento que Derpy se dejo caer rápidamente Hyadain tiro sus sabanas hacia atrás, giro en la cama hasta caer, en ese momento Derpy cayó en la cama mientras veía a Hyadain a su lado, no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Hyadain tomo las sabanas y atrapo a Derpy en la cama, entonces tomo su almohada y comenzó a golpear el bulto que se había formado.**

Hyadain: (golpe) Derpy (golpe) para (golpe) de (golpe) molestarme.

**Por un momento el bulto dejo de moverse y Hyadain dejo de golpear.**

Hyadain: ("¿me abre excedido?").

**Se escucho a Derpy riendo y Hyadain se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Te espero para desayunar.

**Derpy salió del bulto riendo diciendo si con entusiasmo cuando le llego la almohada de Hyadain en la cara.**

Derpy: Tramposo!

Hyadain: (riendo) Siempre Derpy, siempre.

**5 minutos después ambos se encontraban desayunando.**

**Hyadain miraba incomodo los muffins de Derpy.**

Derpy: (intrigada) ¿Qué pasa?

Hyadain: Derpy, ¿te das cuenta que comemos esto todo el día?.Derpy: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hyadain: (aburrido) como… que…. ya no quiero…

Derpy: (molesta) Insultas mi cocina!

Hyadain: comemos siempre lo mismo.

Derpy: ¿Son todos los humanos tan escandalosos?

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) Cualquiera de los míos se quejaría de comer esto 3 días seguidos.

Derpy: (pensando) creo que tengo un poco de pan en algún lugar de la cocina.

Hyadain: iré a ver (parándose).

**1 minuto después**

**Derpy: ¿y?**

Hyadain: encontré pan duro, pero creo que está bien, me lo comeré mientras tomo leche y estaré bien.

Derpy: (aburrida) Como quieras.

Hyadain: Por cierto Derpy, ¿tú conoces a una poni llamada Octavia?

Derpy: De conocerla la conozco pero no muy bien ya que no anda mucho por ponyville.

Hyadain: ¿Puedes llevarme a donde vive?

Derpy: Claro.

Hyadain: ¿Qué tal si vamos de inmediato?

Derpy: pero aun no terminas.

Hyadain: ya estoy satisfecho… realmente no tenía mucha hambre.

Derpy: bueno…

**Salieron de la casa y caminaron 10 minutos hasta llegar a una casa no muy diferente de las demás.**

Derpy: Llegamos.

**Hyadain golpeo la puerta, pasaron algunos minutos.**

**Derpy: Creo que no hay nadie.**

**Hyadain golpeo nuevamente. Esta vez abrió la puerta la mismísima Vynil Scrath.**

Vynil: (distraída) ¿sí? Que quieren… un momento... (Mirando a Hyadain) tú no eres el tal... ¿Demonio de los cuchillos?

Hyadain: (intrigado) ¿Quién invento ese apodo?

**Derpy levanto sus hombros demostrando no tener idea.**

Vynil: (contenta) Dime demonio de los cuchillos ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Derpy: Su nombre es Hyadain.

Vynil: oh bueno, dime Hyadain ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Hyadain: Estoy buscando (interrumpido).

Vynil: ¿Dónde están mis modales? Pasen, pasen.

**Dentro de la casa de Vynil habían discos de adorno en las paredes y algunas fotos de Octavia y Vynil juntas en distintos eventos.**

Vynil: Pónganse cómodos.

**Hyadain y Derpy se sentaron en unos sillones elegantes que había en la habitación mientras Vynil en un curioso sillón burbuja**

Vynil: Ahora sí, pregúntame Hyadain.

Hyadain: Estoy buscando a Octavia.

**La cara de Vynil paso de contenta a algo molesta.**

Vynil: (enojada e irónica) oh genial, Octavia (parándose de su asiento), ¿Donde está Octavia?, odio esa pregunta. Todos en este aburrido pueblo buscan a Octavia la violonchelista, aunque en Canterlot era peor…debo admitirlo.

**Hyadain y Derpy se miraron confundidos.**

Vynil: (algo apenada) oh perdón, creo que me Salí de mis casillas un momento.

Derpy: ¿No te agrada Octavia?

Vynil: No, no es eso (cansada), es que estoy aburrida de que la busquen aella y no a mí, verán la música clásica siempre ha sido la preferida del reino y eso no es bueno para mi negocio, a diario recibo gente que viene incluso de Canterlot a buscar a Octavia para tocar en alguna orquesta en cambio mi trabajo rara vez recibe la atención que busco.(Sentándose nuevamente).

Hyadain: ("cambia el tema") Por cierto Vynil me llama la atención de que no me tengas miedo como el resto.

Vynil: A bueno, eso es porque ambos somos amantes de la música.

Hyadain: (Interesado) Cuéntame un poco sobre eso.

Vynil: Bueno, cuando hiciste tu primera aparición en ponyville con esa rara mascara pude ver que estabas escuchando música mientras matabas, de inmediato me di cuenta que realmente lo tomabas mas como un juego que como una matanza, ya que tu realmente te concentrabas en la música.

Hyadain: ("Creí que no se notaba con la capucha y la máscara juntas") Vaya que buen ojo.

Vynil: Gracias.

Derpy: Dime Hya ¿Octavia será parte del Escuadrón Lunar?

**Hyadain miro algo molesto a Derpy y se lamento pasando su mano en su cara.**

Hyadain: (sarcástico) ¿Tú no sabes guardar un secreto no?

Derpy: ups, se me olvido.

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) Derpy, (exhalando) casi te mato por saber eso ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así?

Vynil: (algo desesperada) Entonces ¿me mataras?!.

Hyadain: (Mirando a Vynil) No… tu me agradas así que solo te pediré que guardes el secreto.

Derpy: Veras, El escuadrón Lunar es (interrumpida).

Hyadain: (algo molesto pero tranquilo) Saldré a tomar aire mientras le cuentas todo.

**Una vez en la calle el celular de Hyadain sonó.**

Hyadain: ¿halo?

Luna: Hyadain!¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna: Hyadain, me temo que se han acercado más de lo que esperaba, están averiguando sobre ti y pronto usaran esa información para atacarte.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

Luna: Pienso que no mucho, prepárate y suerte, te explicare todo en Canterlot hoy a Media noche.

Hyadain: Ok, nos vemos en Canterlot.

**Hyadain entro rápido a la casa de Vynil.**

Hyadain: ¿terminaron?

Derpy: (contenta) si!

Vynil: Hyadain puedo ¿unirme al Escuadrón Lunar?

Hyadain: Solo si muere Derpy, ella tiene tu lugar.

**Derpy se quedo sin palabras al igual que Vynil.**

Hyadain: Vynil, rápido ¿donde está Octavia?

Vynil: En Canterlot, en el gran teatro, Octavia está dando una serie de Conciertos en ese lugar.

Hyadain: Perfecto, gracias, Derpy para donde me dirijo para salir del pueblo rápidamente.

Derpy: (aun algo chocada) Para... para el oeste.

**En ese instante alguien golpeo la puerta de Vynil, Vynil iba a abrir pero Hyadain la detuvo.**

Hyadain: (susurrando) Chicas quiero que abran una ventana y salgan cautelosamente, Derpy saldré del pueblo rápidamente buscarme y lleva tu Pala.

Derpy: (preocupada) ¿Pero qué ocurre?

Hyadain: (susurrando) No hay tiempo para hablar salgan.

**Nuevamente golpearon, esta vez Derpy y Vynil se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa para salir mientras Hyadain se acercaba a la puerta para abrir.**

**Hyadain empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente, pero al otro lado había un simple poni café**

Hyadain: ¿Qué ocurre?

**El poni salió corriendo al ver a Hyadain. Hyadain salió de la casa y vio que todo estaba normal. Derpy y Vynil salieron de la casa.**

Derpy: ¿Qué paso?

Hyadain: Falsa alarma.

Vynil: (decaída) Genial, quizás me buscaban a mí.

Hyadain: Perdón por los problemas, nos vamos.

**Hyadain y Derpy se dirigieron a casa caminando tranquilamente.**

Derpy: ¿Qué te pasa hya?

Hyadain: Creo que me están persiguiendo así que tienes que estar alerta.

Derpy: (desinteresada) Como digas.

**En casa de Derpy.**

Hyadain: Derpy tomare algunas cosas y partiremos a Canterlot.

Hyadain se dirigió a su habitación. Unos segundos después golpearon la puerta.

Derpy: Hya creo que te buscan.

Hyadain: (Despreocupado) ¿Me buscan?

Derpy: si, debe ser un pariente tuyo.

Hyadain: (intrigado) ¿un pariente mío?, ("oh mierda").

**Se escucho como se encendía una sierra eléctrica afuera.**

Hyadain: Derpy.

Derpy: ah?

Hyadain: Perdón.

**Hyadain tomo a Derpy con sus brazos y la levanto.**

Derpy: (sonrojada) no entiendo Hya que pasa.

**Rápidamente la hoja de la cierra atravesó la puerta y empezó a partirla, Derpy se paralizo. Hyadain se dirigió al fondo de la casa.**

Hyadain: Cierra los ojos y acurrúcate.

**Hyadain lanzo a Derpy a través de la ventana, quien hábilmente abrió sus alas para no caer al piso.**

Hyadain: El plan sigue igual, confió en ti.

Derpy: (temblando) si.

**Hyadain se dirigió donde estaban terminando de partir la puerta con la cierra. Cuando la puerta se cayó a pedazos, Hyadain lanzo una silla contra el extraño quien con un movimiento horizontal de la sierra, la hizo pedazos, aprovechando que la sierra no estaba de frente, Hyadain corrió y propino una patada en el pecho al extraño sacándolo de la casa.**

**Hyadain Salió de la casa mientras veía al extraño levantarse y buscaba una canción en su celular.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿sabes?, yo tendré que pagar esto después.

**El extraño que se levantaba algo confundido llevaba ropa completamente negra, en su cabeza llevaba una capucha con una máscara de un diablo.**

**Cuando el extraño se levanto Hyadain comenzó a correr hacia el oeste mientras le gritaba a todo los presentes que se alejaran para no ser heridos por el extraño que lo perseguía.**

**Cuando salieron del pueblo el extraño se mostraba un poco cansado.**

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) por que no te tomas unos segundos para descansar, supongo que correr con esa mascara y con una cierra debe ser agotador.

**El extraño comenzó a sacarse la máscara y su poleron, en eso Hyadain se distrajo mirando la pantalla de su celular buscando una canción.**

Extraño: Hola chewaka.

**Hyadain se detuvo.**

Extraño: Tiempo sin verte hijo de puta.

**Hyadain se paralizo**

Extraño: Te dije que algún día te mataría.

**Hyadain comenzó a temblar un poco**

Hyadain: Hola Gabriel.

**El extraño de nombre Gabriel, era un chico delgado, ojos azules, cabello café claro y algo pálido.**

Gabriel: ¿Alguna vez dudaste de mi palabra?

Hyadain: (temblando) Un…un poco.

Gabriel: Siempre fuiste un cobarde chewaka de mierda.

Hyadain: (temblando) si... quizás…

Gabriel: ¿los años que pasamos en secundaria jamás dejaste de tenerme miedo?

**Hyadain mantuvo silencio.**

Gabriel: Siempre fuiste un cobarde, jamás te atreviste a contestarme ni a responderme.

**Hyadain mantuvo silencio.**

Gabriel: La basura como tu merece morir.

**Hyadain comenzó a reír poco a poco.**

Gabriel: Que te pasa chewaka ¿te volviste loco y aceptaras tu muerte?

**Hyadain empezó a reír fuertemente.**

Hyadain: (emocionado y feliz) Perdón es que estoy feliz de volver a verte Gabriel, de verdad, no esperaba tener que encontrarte después de la secundaria, realmente te había perdonado la vida.

Gabriel: No te hagas el valiente chewaka, te conozco bien, no puedes engañarme.

Hyadain: (emocionado) En primera no me digas chewaka odio ese tonto apodo, para ti soy Piero o Hyadain, en segunda no me conoces nada, y tercero te engañe 4 años hasta este preciso momento, el único que se engaña eres tú.

Gabriel: (enfadándose) Te voy a matar maldito.

Hyadain: (riendo) De verdad Gabriel no sé cómo caíste 4 años redonditos en mi juego del niño inocente. Yo me habría dado cuenta que ese niño tranquilo, que no molesta a nadie, el cual yo molesto sin ningún motivo me odia, déjame decirte algo, si no te mate antes era porque mi imagen habría sido manchada además de que hubiera sido detenido y estaría preso en este momento.

Gabriel: Te voy a matar maldito!

Hyadain: (riendo) Aunque debo darte un aplauso Gabriel, eres un verdadero cobarde al igual como aparente ser.

Gabriel: (confundido) De que estás hablando.

Hyadain: (riendo) Gabriel, en 4 años jamás te atreviste a tocarme, ¿notaste eso?, siempre me tuviste miedo, no sabias porque pero lo tenias, y en cierto modo tenias que tenerlo, esos 4 años que me molestabas como un cobarde a la distancia te vigile, de hecho de los 45 que éramos a todos los vigilaba, si alguien como tu hubiera intentado acercarse a hacerme daño, no se hubiera dado cuenta y estaría muerto.

Gabriel comenzó a temblar.

Hyadain: (feliz) Pero en serio un gusto volver a verte (exhalando)pero en serio Gabriel (Serio) Debes morir, recordare darle las gracias a Discordia y Chrysallis por traerte para mi diversión.

**Hyadain empezó a buscar en su celular mientras Gabriel encendía la cierra.**

Hyadain: Bien, sigamos con lo nuestro. (Ready to die) [Play])

**Hyadain respiro profundamente y empezó a correr hacia Gabriel, Gabriel movió su cierra de arriba hacia abajo para detener a Hyadain pero lo esquivo con facilidad, aprovechando el poco espacio Hyadain le mando un puñetazo a Gabriel en el estomago, en un movimiento desesperado Gabriel intento cortar a Hyadain por la cintura pero este se movió junto con él en su espalda. Hyadain propino un puñetazo a Gabriel en la columna tan fuerte que soltó la cierra y lo obligo a erguirse, Hyadain rápidamente saco sus 2 cuchillos y enterró cada cuchillo en las costillas derecha e izquierda debajo del hombro.**

Hyadain: ¿Listo? [Pausa]

**Gabriel se encontraba choqueado por los golpes y las graves heridas que tenia, Hyadain le propino una patada atrás de su rodilla derecha obligándolo a arrodillarse y en un rápido movimiento las manos de Hyadain rodearon su cabeza y le rompieron el cuello. Por último Hyadain lo empujo levemente hacia enfrente cayendo en la motocierra que seguía encendida. La cierra se comenzó a detener poco a poco mientras intentaba cortar el cadáver de Gabriel.**

Hyadain: (mirando) ("4 años para tan poca cosa")

**Hyadain vio la hora en su celular, 2pm. De repente vio una sombra en su espalda, sacando su dustar y se giro para clavarlo, Hyadain se detuvo con el dustar rosando la piel de Derpy de donde pronto callo una gota de sangre, Derpy miraba asustada y con lagrimas en sus ojos, Derpy llevaba una pala alzada en sus patas con la que aparentemente iba a golpear a Hyadain, Hyadain bajo su cuchillo y se quedo mirando a Derpy con una fría mirada perdida.**

**Derpy respiro un poco y golpeo Hyadain en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo, Hyadain se tambaleo un poco y callo arrodillado y afirmándose de sus manos, se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos, con Derpy a su lado, quien lo abrazo.**

Hyadain: (hablando bajo) ¿Cuánto viste?

Derpy: Todo.

Hyadain: ¿tuviste miedo?

**Derpy abrazo más fuerte a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: ¿Te acuerdas que te prometí que mientras estuvieras conmigo nada te pasaría?

**Derpy afirmo con la cabeza.**

Hyadain: Principalmente me refería a protegerte de mí.

**Hyadain se paro y miro a Derpy.**

Hyadain: Si quieres dejar el Equipo, lo entenderé.

Derpy: No quiero.

Hyadain: ¿Por qué?

Derpy: Tú me necesitas.

**Esa frase dio vueltas por la cabeza de Hyadain, el sonrió y abrazo a Derpy. Cuando llegaron los Cleanbolts Hyadain y Derpy ya se habían ido a casa**

**Fin capitulo 8**

_El próximo capítulo está dividido en dos partes: _

_Parte 1: Hyadain y Derpy toman el tren rumbo a Canterlot para reunirse con la princesa Luna._


	9. Un Viaje Agradable parte 1

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 9- Un Viaje Agradable parte 1**

**Caminando a casa minutos después.**

Derpy: (incomoda) así que… te llamas Piero ¿no?

**Hyadain ya algo más recuperado **

Hyadain: (respira profundo) así es.

Derpy: (molesta) ¿algo más que deba saber de ti?

Hyadain: (aburrido) ("distráela") mira esto.

**Derpy miro a Hyadain, este puso la mano en su sombrero y lo saco, de inmediato empezó a escurrir un poco sangre por su cara y el resto de su cabeza.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo/aburrido) Tú me hiciste esto.

**Derpy se altero un poco al ver como la sangre caía.**

Derpy: (preocupada)¿yo hice eso? Tenía que haberlo pensado 2 veces antes de golpearte, ¿te duele?!, ¿la herida es grave?!

Hyadain: (aburrido) tranquila, solo lleguemos a casa y preparémonos para ir a Canterlot.

**Hyadain volvió a ponerse el sombrero, el resto del viaje Derpy miro preocupada a Hyadain a pesar de que este se mostraba indiferente a su condición.**

**Al llegar a casa esta era un desastre, una ventana, una silla y una puerta estaban rotas y los restos de estas estaban por todo el lugar.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) ehh Derpy, yo te pagare esto.

Derpy: Me preocupa más tu cabeza en este momento.

Hyadain: A, eso… ¿puedes traerme unas toallas y algún vendaje que tengas?

**Derpy le pasó una toalla y un pequeño botiquín de primero auxilios a Hyadain, luego se encerró en el baño alrededor de una hora, en eso Derpy ordenaba un poco la casa y preparaba una maleta con comida.**

**Cuando Hyadain salió tenía algunas vendas en la cabeza.**

Hyadain: ¿Derpy estas lista?

Derpy: si.

**La cara de Derpy estaba algo triste.**

**Hyadain: ¿qué pasa?**

Derpy: por mi culpa estas herido.

Hyadain: (despreocupado) no es nada, un leve corte que sanara en algunos días. ("Además creo que era necesario").

**Poniéndose el sombrero.**

Hyadain: iré por mis bolsos y partimos.

Derpy: ¿qué haremos con la puerta?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Esto es ponyville, dudo que pase algo, y si pasara, creo que lo pensarían 2 veces antes de meterse conmigo.

Derpy: (confundida) si, creo que tienes razón.

Hyadain: bueno, vamos.

**Hyadain y Derpy partieron a la estación de trenes de ponyville. En la estación Derpy compro los pasajes y subieron. Dentro los ponies que veían a Hyadain saltaban por la ventana o esperaban su turno para salir lo antes posible, una vez encontraron sus asientos, Hyadain puso los bolsos en unos espacios sobre sus cabezas mientras Derpy se sentaba junto a la ventana.**

Derpy: (mirando por la ventana) creo que los entiendo.

Hyadain: ¿a quién?

Derpy: a quienes corren al verte.

**Hyadain guardo silencio.**

Derpy: cuando peleaste con Gabriel y lo mataste, en los últimos momentos no te reconocí, no pude ver a ese Hyadain amable, tranquilo y paciente a quien conozco. Simplemente tuve miedo.

**La mirada de Derpy era triste.**

**El tren partió.**

Hyadain: (algo serio) ¿y porque te acercaste?

Derpy: quería recuperar a mi amigo

**Los ojos de Derpy tenían algunas lágrimas.**

**Hyadain guardo silencio y cerró los ojos.**

Derpy: (enojada) ¿Por qué te comportas como si no te importara?.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) porque hasta cierto punto no me importa.

**Derpy se paro en su asiento y le propino un golpe a Hyadain en la mejilla.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Derpy compórtate.

Derpy le propino otro golpe a Hyadain en el mismo lugar.

Derpy: no actúes como si no te importara nada!

**Derpy golpeo nuevamente a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿mejor?

**Derpy estaba algo cansada por los golpes.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ahora siéntate, después puedes golpearme lo que quieras.

**Derpy se sentó mirando a Hyadain mientras este miraba hacia el frente.**

Hyadain: no creo que repita esto así que pon atención.

**Hyadain se paro para revisar cuantos ponies había en el vagón.**

Hyadain: perfecto, solos. (Exhalando), Derpy, yo te quiero mucho, de verdad y te protegería con mi vida, pero realmente lo que me pase a mí no me importa.

**Derpy miraba algo sorprendida.**

Hyadain: Cuando me viste con Gabriel, viste el peor lado de mi, si cualquier otro poni se hubiera acercado quizás lo habría matado.

Derpy: (preocupada) ¿Pero que te paso en ese momento, porque cambiaste tanto?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Bueno, es algo complicado… te lo resumiré, yo era el arma secreta de nightmare moon y mi destino era ayudarla a destruir y conquistar Equestria pero cuando las mane 6 "salvaron" a Luna, también me liberaron de mi destino malvado por así decirlo, pero a diferencia de Luna el efecto fue menor en mi, supongo que por estar en otro mundo, y digamos que una parte de mi es ese ser malvado que viste peleando con Gabriel.

**Derpy estaba boquiabierta.**

Derpy: Entonces… ¿tu parte malvada puede aparecer en cualquier momento?

Hyadain: No es tan así… realmente es una parte muy profunda de mi... es algo así como un deseo, normalmente estoy tranquilo tal como ahora e incluso puedo enojarme mucho y mantener mi conciencia limpia todo el tiempo pero…

**Hyadain bajo la mirada.**

Hyadain: Si en algún momento deseara matar a alguien, aunque estuviera tranquilo por el simple deseo de quererlo lo haría, como viste con Gabriel, en ese momento realmente no estaba muy enojado pero sentía un gran rencor hacia él, los 4 años en los que me amenazo de muerte incontables veces me sacaron un poco de quicio. Pero por suerte estabas tú y me hiciste entrar en razón (reía)("Aunque me dolió como nunca").

**Hyadain abrazo con el brazo izquierdo a Derpy, quien se puso un poco colorada.**

Hyadain: (sonreía) Por eso tu trabajo será cuidarme.

Derpy: (confundida) ¿y cómo are eso?

Hyadain: (reía) No lo sé, pero no te pasara nada con intentarlo, ya viste que incluso en mi peor momento cumplo mi promesa ("o por lo menos eso trato").

**Derpy tenía una mirada un poco triste.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Derpy, te digo esto porque en el caso de que pierda el control quizás tú seas el único poni a quien no intente matar y tu deber en ese caso sería matarme.

**Derpy estaba impactado.**

Derpy: (desesperada) Pero que te ocurre Hya, me estas pidiendo que te mate como si nada!

Hyadain: Derpy lo que me pase a mi no es importante, el Escuadrón Lunar se origino porque Discordia y Chrysalis utilizarían los terribles males de mi mundo en el tuyo, y uno de esos males soy yo aunque no quieras aceptarlo, la diferencia es que yo estoy de tu lado y si eso cambiara su deber es eliminarme.

Derpy: (enojada) Para de pensar en el maldito Escuadrón Lunar, piensa por ti mismo!.

**Derpy iba a golpear nuevamente a Hyadain cuando este detuvo su pata.**

Hyadain: (serio) Derpy, si algo te pasara nunca me lo perdonaría y peor aun seria que yo mismo lo hiciera, prefiero pensar que sabrás que hacer en caso de lo peor y no te quedaras parada como una cobarde, viendo como alguien que no es tu amigo mata descontroladamente todo a su alrededor.

**Derpy miraba a Hyadain confundida.**

Derpy: (sollozando) pero….

Hyadain: Si pasara lo peor, lo que quedara de mí no será tu amigo Derpy, y si no me detienes, aunque no pueda verlo, nunca te lo perdonare. (Respira profundamente) Bueno con eso no tengo nada más que decir.

**Derpy se paro en el asiento y golpeo a Hyadain en el rostro una vez más y se sentó.**

Derpy: (molesta) eres realmente cruel conmigo.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Con todos Derpy, con todos…

Derpy: No me molestes, dormiré el resto del viaje.

Hyadain: ¿por cierto cuál es tu edad?

Derpy: ¿16 por que?

Hyadain: (aburrido) inmadura.

**Derpy tiro del sombrero de Hyadain, causándole dolor e incomodidad.**

Hyadain: (molesto) yo tendré 18 pero hace muchos años que deje de comportarme como un niño como tú.

Derpy: (molesta) Deja de molestarme y déjame dormir.

Hyadain: (rio) ("Muchas emociones por un día…lo que ha visto y le he dicho no es fácil de asimilar, ciertamente se merece un descanso, ya mañana estará mejor, además yo también necesito dormir").

**Hyadain bajo la parte delantera de su sombrero para evitar la luz del sol y empezó a Dormir.**

**Fin capitulo 9**

_El próximo capítulo: _

_Parte 2: Screwball, la hija de Discord, intentara detener a Hyadain para que no interfiera con los planes de su padre pero no contara con que este recibirá la ayuda de un aliado que ni Hyadain se lo esperaría. _


	10. Un viaje Agradable parte 2

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 10-Un viaje Agradable parte 2**

**5 horas después, Hyadain despertaba de su siesta.**

Hyadain: (mirando por la ventana)(tranquilo) se está oscureciendo…(mira a Derpy) por mucho que le duela, en su momento lo entenderá...ahora….necesito un baño…

**Hyadain se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a recorrer el tren en busca de un baño, cuando escucho una risa en el vagón siguiente, Hyadain empezó a seguir al individuo que reía hasta el último vagón donde había una puerta para salir al balcón del tren.**

Hyadain: ("El baño tendrá que esperar") (miraba confiado a su acompañante)

(Tranquilo) ¿Nos conocemos?

Poni: (riendo) No lo creo, mi nombre es screwball.

Hyadain: ("Tengo el presentimiento de haber escuchado ese nombre") (confiado) Y dígame señorita, ¿me esperaba no?

Screwball: (riendo) Así es, y tengo un favor que pedirte.

Hyadain: ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

Screwball: (seria) debo pedirte que dejes a mi Padre en paz.

Hyadain: (intrigado) ¿Tu Padre no será?

Screwball: Discordia.

Hyadain: (serio) Sabes que es mi deber.

Screwball: (riendo) Entonces lo haremos a mi manera.

**El tren entro a un túnel unos segundos donde todo se puso oscuro. Al terminar el túnel Hyadain se encontraba solo, de inmediato abrió la puerta hacia el balcón.**

Hyadain: ("Que extraño, nada").

**El tren pronto empezó a aumentar su velocidad, Hyadain inclino su cabeza por el balcón para ver que venía enfrente, lo que vio fue un precipicio. Hyadain entro nuevamente en el tren y empezó a correr por los vagones.**

Hyadain: ("Mierda, Derpy sigue dormida").

**El tren alcanzo el límite de las vías y pronto empezó a inclinarse hasta quedar horizontalmente, dentro Hyadain se afirmaba de un asiento mientras colgaba. Hyadain aguanto algunos segundos afirmado hasta que empezó a caer por los pasillos hacia abajo. Hyadain abrió su polerón para sacar sus cuchillos pero no los tenía.**

Hyadain: (Cayendo) ("Que forma de morir tan estúpida, espero que Derpy allá escapado….").

**Hyadain empezó a cerrar sus ojos, cuando una mano lo sostuvo, al levantar la mirada se vio a si mismo sentado como si nada, mientras este colgaba hacia el fondo, el otro Hyadain levanto al otro como si nada y lo puso en su asiento de enfrente.**

Hyadain: Sabes, te rindes muy fácilmente.

**El otro Hyadain estaba tranquilo en su asiento.**

Hyadain: (cayendo mientras estaba sentado) ¿Eres yo?

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) Algo así, ahora tranquilízate que nada es real.

**La locomotora cayó pero ambos Hyadain pasaron a un mundo oscuro en su totalidad, exceptuándolos a ellos.**

Hyadain: (asombrado) Estoy algo confundido.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Veo que confías en mí, si no todo hubiera terminado.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Ahora…dime quien eres y que pasa aquí.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Soy lo que tu llamas "mi parte malvada", llámame Docsa y por cierto vaya forma de decir gracias por salvarte el pellejo.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Docsa…nunca había pensado en un nombre para ti realmente.

Docsa: (aburrido) Pero si jamás piensas en mí de buena manera.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Tú sabes por qué.

Docsa: Oh claro el asesino es el malo, te recuerdo que tu también has matado.

Hyadain: Ya entendí, también soy el malo, ahora explícame que pasa aquí.

Docsa: Screwball te tendió una trampa, está jugando con tu cabeza en este momento.

Hyadain: ¿Y porque tú no estás afectado?

Docsa: Vivo en tu subconsciente, se cuando algo está mal por aquí, por cierto creí que te darías cuenta antes.

Hyadain: A bueno…estaba preocupado por Derpy.

Docsa: ¿mi guardián no?

Hyadain: ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Docsa: Algo ridícula.

Hyadain: (rio confiado) lo sé, pero no le puedes hacerle nada.

**Sus miradas se cruzaron con odio.**

Docsa: (tranquilo) quizás, pero tu tampoco estas seguro de eso.

Hyadain: mejor cambiemos el tema…

Docsa: Derpy te está distrayendo Piero, ¿no te das cuenta?

Hyadain: Un poco pero los 2 salimos beneficiados.

Docsa: Otra vez con tus planes, déjame adivinar, Derpy evita que te vuelvas loco y te consuma el odio, eso a la vez es bueno para mí porque si me libero y causo el terror no duraran en matarme.

Hyadain: (confiado) Exacto.

Docsa: De esa forma podemos vivir en cierta "armonía" y ganaríamos los 2, tú con tus amigos raros y yo matando de vez en cuando…. me gusta tu plan, es mejor vivir matando, que vivir y matar solo un poco, solo espero que tu plan funcione si no ambos perderemos.

Hyadain: (riendo) todo depende de Derpy.

Docsa: Ahora déjame explicarte lo que pasa, viste los ojos de screwball ¿no?

Hyadain: Si, tenían esa extraña forma de torbellino.

Docsa: Cuando la viste a sus ojos entraste en su juego mental, en este momento juega con tu cabeza.

Hyadain: Entiendo.

Docsa: screwball ganara cuando tu subconsciente se rinda entonces su poder será total.

El problema es que a pesar de que esto es como un sueño el mundo sigue girando por así decirlo, y si no despiertas rápido sufrirás algo parecido al síndrome de Kleine Levin.

Hyadain: (confundido) Ósea…

Docsa: (serio) Podrías estar durmiendo de unas cuantas horas, a semanas, y en el peor de los casos entrar en coma.

Hyadain: Esto es malo…

Docsa: (riendo) Demasiado diría yo.

Hyadain: ¿Que se te ocurre?

Docsa: Por mi experiencia, el efecto termina cuando te despiertan o cuando haces que el invitado desista de su intento.

El mundo de oscuridad en el que estaban pronto empezó a generar fuego a su alrededor.

Hyadain: 2 cosas, primero ¿cómo hacemos que desista?, segundo ¿Cuál experiencia tuya?

Docsa: Para hacerla desistir debemos alterar su concentración.

Hyadain: Ósea…

Docsa: En nuestro caso con terror debería resultar, tenemos que hacer que tenga miedo de estar aquí.

Hyadain: (pensando) Ya veo…

Docsa: Ahora con respecto a mi experiencia, es un método casi similar al que ocupo para volverte el cruel asesino que mato a Gabriel.

Hyadain: (riendo) Eres bueno y cruel.

Docsa: (confiado) Después de todo somos el mejor.

**Ambos se dieron la mano mientras el fuego llegaba a sus pies y los consumía rápidamente.**

Hyadain: ¿Quieres comenzar?

Docsa: te doy el honor.

**Sus cuerpos se hicieron ceniza mientras reían en la nada.**

**Hyadain apareció en las afueras de Canterlot junto a lo que era la estatua de de Discordia.**

Hyadain: ¿Así que este es tu Padre no?

**Hyadain miro a Discordia y boto la estatua al piso rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos.**

**La estatua pronto empezó a unirse y Discordia se libero.**

Hyadain: Pero que…

**Docsa apareció al otro lado de la estatua.**

Docsa: ¿lo olvidas? Ella también puede influir en este mundo.

Hyadain: (riendo) Se me había olvidado.

Discordia: ¿Así que creen que pueden conmigo no?

**Discordia se giro rápidamente para golpear con su cola a Docsa, pero este la detuvo con una mano.**

Docsa: Ya me estoy aburriendo, juguemos rápido.

**Hyadain corrió hacia Discordia saltando y rajando su pecho. Docsa aprovechando el Dolor de Discordia saco su Corvo y clavo su cola al piso mientras pisaba el cuchillo para que no se liberara.**

Hyadain: Parece que le duele.

Docsa: No te confíes podría estar fingiendo.

**Docsa salto sobre Discordia y empezó a golpear sus costillas. Mientras Discordia trataba de sacarse a Docsa de encima Hyadain lanzo su corvo y se lo clavo a Discordia en una mejilla.**

Docsa: Préstame un cuchillo!.

**Hyadain lanzo un cuchillo a Docsa, este lo atrapo sin problemas y los clavo en los hombros de Discordia, entonces cayó y empezó a sangrar.**

**El dúo se junto frente a él.**

Hyadain: No creo que este fingiendo, se retuerce mucho.

Docsa: No lo sé…

**Discordia en un esfuerzo tomo a Docsa y lo lanzo contra una estatua.**

Hyadain: Mierda.

**Hyadain se acerco a Discordia y con el corvo corto una de sus manos. Discordia empezó a gritar.**

Docsa: (volviendo) Curiosamente me dolió.

Hyadain: no entiendo, recién nos consumió el fuego y no sentí nada.

Docsa: (riendo) El fuego lo genere yo…Hyadain: Entonces….nos afectan las acciones del otro.

Docsa: Tendremos que tener más cuidado.

Hyadain: ¿cómo está tu espalda?

Docsa: Solo un poco golpeada nada importante.

**Discordia estaba temblando en el piso.**

Hyadain: ¿te rindes?

Discordia: aun no!

**El Escenario cambio a ponyville, Hyadain y Docsa se encontraban rodeados de los mismos perros que ya una vez habían matado.**

Hyadain: ¿recuerdas esto?

Docsa: fue un buen día.

Hyadain: ¿qué opinas?

Docsa: ¿Sin cuchillos para que sea entretenido?

Hyadain: adelante.

**Los perros pronto empezaron a lanzarse mientras los 2 asesinos los golpeaban en el hocico y les rompían el cuello con las manos. Ya llevaban 5 minutos y los perros no se acababan.**

Docsa: Me estoy hartando de esto.

Hyadain: yo también.

**De pronto de una casa salió Gabriel con su máscara de diablo.**

Docsa: Este es mío!

**Docsa empezó a correr cuando unos perros mordieron sus piernas y sus brazos inmovilizándolo. Gabriel se acerco con su cierra que al instante encendió para cortar a Docsa.**

**Hyadain corrió y patio el cuerpo de Docsa, para que no fuera cortado pero su brazo fue alcanzado y cortado.**

**Hyadain sin importar el dolor patio una pierna de Gabriel obligándolo a caerse y clavando su Dustar en la cabeza. Docsa quien ya se había sacado a los perros de encima volvió mordido por todo el cuerpo.**

Docsa: (riendo) Nos confiamos.

**Hyadain se sentó a descansar.**

Hyadain: a este paso no creo que paremos nunca.

Docsa: quizás.

**Gabriel pronto se levanto.**

Hyadain: Un consejo no te metas con mis recuerdos Screwball.

**Esta vez se encontraban en una sala de clases llena de alumnos en silencio que no tenían cara y eran iguales, pero Hyadain estaba en frente.**

Screwball: ¿Pero qué está pasando?

**Screwball se encontraba sentada en una silla como un alumno más.**

Hyadain: Bienvenida a mis años de secundaria, comienza el juego, cualquiera de ellos es Docsa y tratara de matarte.

Screwball: (molesta) ¿Y como se supone que lo descubra?

Hyadain: Ese no es mi problema.

**Hyadain se sentó en la silla del profesor y puso los pies sobre la mesa recostándose cómodamente.**

**Screwball empezó a mirar con cuidado a los alumnos.**

Hyadain: ¿Listo Docsa?

**Se escucho la voz de Docsa en la sala.**

Docsa: Listo.

**Todos los alumnos se pararon y empezaron a caminar en todas direcciones alrededor de Screwball. Docsa empezó a reír maniáticamente.**

Docsa: (riendo) Es imposible que ganes, solo un asesino de nuestro nivel tendría el tiempo suficiente para descubrirme antes que te ataque.

**Screwball empezó a mirar en todas direcciones cuando una mano que salió de su espalda azoto su cabeza contra la mesa y se escondió.**

Screwball: (molesta) Dijiste que me mataría, está jugando conmigo!

Hyadain: (aburrido) Nunca dije que lo haría rápido.

**Screwball se giro para ver a su espalda cuando un cuchillo fue clavado en su pata contra la mesa, Screwball vio con horror su pata y empezó a asustarse. En un intento desesperado con su otra pata temblorosa y llorando empezó a sacar el cuchillo lentamente. Antes de que terminara fue golpeada en la cabeza y rápidamente su otra pata fue clavada en la mesa mientras Screwball gritaba de dolor.**

Screwball: (Desesperada) Para por favor!

Docsa: (riendo) Solo la muerte puede salvarte en estos momentos.

**Hyadain se paró de la silla y fue a sentarse en la mesa donde Screwball estaba clavada.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Dime ahora ¿Qué se siente jugar con los recuerdos de la gente?

**Docsa adelantándose a una respuesta tomo una mochila y la puso en la cabeza de Screwball luego boto la silla en que se encontraba, Screwball empezó a colgar de sus patas clavadas y antes de que pudiera pararse Docsa piso ambas patas traseras quebrándolas.**

**A pesar de que Screwball tenía la mochila en su cabeza sus gritos eran sumamente fuertes y desgarradores.**

**Hyadain se levanto de la mesa y Screwball cayó al piso, los estudiantes volvieron a sus asientos, esta vez Docsa y Hyadain se dirigieron fuera de la sala, se encontraban en un cuarto piso y ambos se apoyaron en la baranda.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Siempre me pareció genial poder ver mi casa desde aquí.

Docsa: (suspirando) mira quien viene.

**Screwball salía de la sala arrastrándose aun con la mochila en la cabeza y sus patas desgarradas, Hyadain se acerco y le quito la mochila, Screwball temblaba con los ojos abiertos y con algunas convulsiones.**

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) No tengo nada contra ti, pero si quieres seguir con esto, Docsa es insaciable.

**Screwball negó con la cabeza y desapareció.**

Docsa: Ganamos.

Hyadain: Pero seguimos aquí.

Docsa: ¿Qué hay de Derpy?, ¿vendrá por ti?

Hyadain: No lo sé… estaba muy enojada conmigo.

Docsa: ¿Esperemos jugando Ping Pong?

Hyadain: (Suspirando) Que se le va a hacer….

**Hyadain y Docsa empezaron a paletear un tiempo.**

Docsa: Que ironía, atrapado en tu propia mente…

**La pelota cayó de la mesa y Docsa quedo solo…**

Docsa: Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanta compañía.

**Docsa también desapareció.**

**Hyadain al despertar estaba bocarriba mientras Derpy golpeaba su pecho llorando.**

Derpy: (desesperada) Despierta Hya, despierta!

**Hyadain poco a poco abrió los ojos y Derpy al darse cuenta lo abrazo.**

Derpy: No me dejes sola otra vez idiota!

Hyadain: (reía entre un poco de tos) Creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

Derpy: (molesta) Nunca te perdonare por las cosas que me pides, (triste) pero aun así sigues siendo mi amigo.

Hyadain: Derpy…

Derpy: ¿sí?

Hyadain: (riendo) Eres la mejor.

**Derpy rio entre lagrimas.**

Hyadain: ahora vamos al castillo que estoy cansado.

**Hyadain se levanto con un poco de ayuda de Derpy.**

Derpy: ¿Por cierto que hacías en el último vagón del tren tirado en el piso?

Hyadain: (riendo) Digamos que me perdí buscando el baño y con lo cansadoqueestaba me dormí en el piso.

Derpy: (Triste) Creí que me habías abandonado.

Hyadain: (riendo) No me iría sin despedirme de mi mejor amiga.

**Derpy sonrió.**

**Al otro lado de la puerta del balcón estaba Screwball temblando.**

**Fin capitulo 10**

* * *

_El próximo capítulo: Hyadain y Derpy se reúnen con Luna para discutir sobre los demás miembros del Escuadrón Lunar…. _

_Y a los que leen el fic en la parte final del próximo capítulo habrá algo que de seguro les gustara._


	11. Una importante reunión

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Una importante reunión**

**Caminando por el pasillo del tren.**

Hyadain: (mirando una puerta con un pequeño poni) ¿Qué es esto?

Derpy: (riendo) El baño.

Hyadain: ehh… tú sigue luego te alcanzo.

Derpy: Bueno.

**Unos minutos después afuera del tren.**

Derpy: ¿Mejor?

Hyadain: mucho, ahora…déjame ver... (Mirando su celular), las 23:30pm, es tarde…

Derpy: (preocupada) estuviste durmiendo algunas horas que esperabas.

Hyadain: a bueno… (Riendo). Mejor vamos al castillo pronto.

**Comenzaron a caminar.**

Hyadain: que extraño que el castillo este tan cerca de la estación.

Derpy: ¿te parece?

Hyadain: solo imagínate, llenar el tren de soldados eliminar a los guardias de la estación y el castillo podría ser tomado en poco tiempo.

**Hyadain comenzó a reír con algo de malicia, a lo que Derpy lo quedo mirando sorprendida. **

Hyadain: (tosiendo) perdón, (riendo) se me olvida que soy de los buenos.

Derpy: eehh... Ignorare eso…

Hyadain: ("de verdad se me olvidaba"), mejor sigamos.

**No falto mucho para que llegaran a la entrada del castillo donde se detuvieron frente a los guardias.**

Guardia (1): deténgase, preséntese y dígame la razón de su visita.

Derpy: Mi nombre es Derpy y vengo a reunirme con la princesa Luna.

**Hyadain miro a Derpy se tapo la cara con una mano avergonzado.**

Guardia (1): Lo siento, no se espera a ninguna Derpy.

Hyadain: déjame intentarlo a mí, Soy Hyadain el demonio de los cuchillos y vengo a reunirme con la princesa Luna.

**Uno de los guardias le hablo al otro al oído.**

Guardia(2): ¿él no es el asesino personal de la princesa Luna?.

Guardia (1): debe serlo, aunque me extraña que este acompañado.

Guardia (2): Bueno, ordenes son órdenes.

**El guardia le Hablo a Hyadain.**

Guardia (1): señor Hyadain, la princesa lo espera, sin embargo ese poni no lo puede acompañar.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) es mi acompañante, requiero de su presencia.

Guardia: (1) Me temo que…

**Hyadain saco su dustar y lo puso en el cuello del Guardia.**

Hyadain: (susurrando) Escucha muy bien, este cuchillo lleva una larga lista de víctimas, si no quieres ser el siguiente te sugiero que cooperes.

**El guardia comenzó a temblar y trago saliva.**

Guardia (1): Como… como quieras.

**Hyadain tomo distancia y los guardias le permitieron el paso.**

Guardia (1): tú llévalos a donde está la princesa.

Guardia (2): (Tragando saliva) si.

**El guardia los condujo por el castillo mientras Hyadain y Derpy conversaban.**

Derpy: ¿No crees que te excediste?

Hyadain: (aburrido) naaa...

Derpy: Estas actuando extraño.

Hyadain: ¿Tú crees? ("Me hizo mal juntarme con Docsa").

**El guardia los condujo a una de las torres del castillo, pasaron por un largo pasillo que tenía sus puertas cerradas con letreros que decían "Prohibida la entrada", hasta llegar a un gran salón vacio.**

Guardia: La princesa los atenderá pronto.

**El guardia se retiro y cerró la gran puerta del salón**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Y ahora a esperar…

**Mientras esperaban, Derpy daba vueltas por el salón mientras Hyadain miraba por una de las grandes ventanas la ciudad.**

Derpy: ¿Qué miras?

Hyadain: (aburrido) curiosamente nada.

Derpy: es una gran y bonita ciudad ¿no?

Hyadain: (dándose vuelta) supongo.

**Una gran luz ilumino la habitación y apareció la Princesa Luna.**

Luna: Cuánto tiempo Hyadain, ¿Cómo has estado?

Hyadain: Bien... Creo.

Luna: ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

Derpy: (arrodillándose) Mi nombre es Derpy su alteza.

Luna: (riendo) no es necesaria la reverencia, ¿Hyadain puedes acercarte un poco?

**Al oído.**

Luna: (susurrando) No me digas que es el primer miembro.

Hyadain: (susurrando) ¿Que tiene de malo?

Luna: (susurrando) Pensé que sería alguien no se… más temible, pero ella parece un poco… ¿Especial?

Hyadain: (susurrando) (riendo) Tranquila sé lo que hago.

Luna: (susurrando) ¿pero en serio que tiene de especial?

Hyadain: (susurrando) simplemente me agrada.

**Luna quedo mirando unos segundos a Derpy.**

Luna: (susurrando) (suspirando) Bueno, es tu equipo.

**Hyadain volvió a su lugar.**

**Luna: Bueno Hyadain ponme al tanto de lo que ha pasado.**

Hyadain: eehh…desde la última vez que nos vimos solo he eliminado al asesino que enviaron por mí.

Luna: ¿Difícil?

Hyadain: Para nada... Fue casi un gusto.

Luna: (riendo) ¿Seguro que no eres el brutal asesino que cree alguna vez?

Hyadain: (riendo) a veces pienso que si pero bueno, ahora luna puedes explicarme algunas cosas.

Luna: Claro.

**Hyadain: En primera ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?**

Luna: he tomado tu lugar en tu mundo para proteger a tu familia de cualquier amenaza.

Hyadain: bien... ahora… dime… (Algo molesto) ¿Cómo dieron con el paradero de Gabriel?

¿Y cómo supieron que era mi enemigo?

Luna: Bueno, he salido a conocer tu mundo como parte del cambio de identidad, y un día me lo tope por casualidad.

Hyadain: ¿intento algo?

Luna: Solo algunas amenazas, pero me moleste y devolví algunos insultos.

Hyadain: (aplaudiendo) Que profesional, bravo (respira profundo) y conociendo a Gabriel se debe a ver vuelto furioso, el siempre fue un niño consentido que no respetaba a su padres.

Derpy: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hyadain: Puedo ser buen espía, pero en fin, ¿que mas paso?

Luna: Intento golpearme pero hui y desapareció mientras me perseguía, te imaginaras porque.

Hyadain: Supongo que Discordia y Chrysallis lo trajeron para matar al verdadero Piero.

Luna: Exacto, pero ese asunto ya está concluido, cambiemos el tema, ¿quiénes formaran parte del escuadrón?

Hyadain: He estado pensando en Octavia, Gilda, trixie, y el miembro faltante será tu espía en ponyville Lyra.

Luna: (extrañada) ¿Mi espía?

Hyadain: Claro.

Luna: ¿Por qué piensas que tendría un espía? ¿y por qué seria Lyra?

Hyadain: (confiado) En primera, al igual que Celestia tú también necesitas una fuente de información oportuna, Celestia puede saber todo lo que pasa en ponyville porque confía en su alumna estrella Twilight, a lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, cuando llegue a este mundo tus fuerzas supieron casi al instante al igual que Celestia lo que ocurría en ponyville, de hecho llegamos con muy poco tiempo de diferencia, solo llegamos primero porque estábamos preparados, (riendo) además no sabré mucho de magia pero si existe algún hechizo para traerme aquí las probabilidades de un hechizo para comunicarse son altas, y que mejor para ese trabajo que un unicornio que pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa, sentado en una banca, mirando inocentemente lo que pasa a su alrededor, además un Pegaso no seria los suficientemente rápido, si no recordemos que me llevaron volando a enfrentar a las mane6 y no fue la gran carrera que digamos, y para un poni terrestre esta labor sería imposible.

**Luna se quedo mirando a Hyadain y suspiro.**

Luna: Me descubriste sinceramente creí que nunca te darías cuenta.

Derpy: (atónita) ("Pero…como Hya puede conocer tantos ponies, y a Gilda…, es como si hubiera vivido gran parte de su vida aquí").

Hyadain: fue cosa de pensar un poco en verdad.

Luna: Bueno esa seria toda la reunión.

Hyadain: (decepcionado) ¿De veras?

Luna: De hecho lo único que quería, era saber cómo estabas.

Hyadain: ("¿De verdad este trabajo es serio?").

Luna: Ahora qué tal si nos relajamos, supongo que todos aquí están algo estresados.

Hyadain y Derpy: si…

**El cuerno de Luna empezó a brillar e hizo aparecer un gran comedor repleto de comida y bebidas de todo tipo, además apareció unos sillones y equipos de música.**

Hyadain: ¿Estas cosas no son de mi mundo?

Luna: ¿No lo extrañas?

Hyadain: ("Bastante, más que nada por la comodidad…"), por cierto Derpy esta sospechando de cómo se todo esto, ¿por qué no le explicas todo?

Derpy: (riendo incomoda) ("Como es que sabe tanto").

Hyadain: (mirando a Derpy) Soy adivino, (riendo) no mentira, siempre que hablo de estas cosas prestas atención y se nota tu cara de preocupación.

**Derpy rio.**

**Luna y Derpy se sentaron, y comenzaron a comer, mientras Hyadain miraba incomodo la comida que eran ensaladas en su totalidad.**

Luna: se me olvidaba, tu cena está en la siguiente habitación.

Hyadain no le resto importancia y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.

Derpy: ¿Por qué Hyadain tiene que comer solo?

Luna: (seria) Por que Hyadain está comiendo algo prohibido en este mundo.

Derpy: ¿carne?

**Luna se mostro incomoda.**

Luna: (riendo) por favor no lo digas.

**Hyadain abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio una mesa con bebidas, carne asada, ensalada de múltiples tipos y arroz, y junto a esta, un pequeño equipo de música con algunos cables.**

Hyadain: (acercándose al equipo de música)(relajado) Como en casa.

Hyadain conecto su celular al equipo de música.

Hyadain: (revisando la lista de canciones) haber…algo alegre para animarse.

[Play: A Day To Remember- Another Song About The Weekend]

**Hyadain se sirvió un poco de cada cosa y empezó a comer tranquilamente.**

**Una hora después, Hyadain volvía al salón viendo a Derpy y Luna jugando en una consola enfrente de un gran televisor, mientras el equipo de música sonaba alto.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿y esto?

Luna: (Usando el mando con magia) Un pequeño pasatiempo que encontré en tu mundo.

**A su lado Derpy luchaba con el mando al no poder presionar los pequeños botones correctamente por sus grandes patas.**

Hyadain: ("Inmaduras") (suspiro).Hyadain se dirigió a la mesa donde aún quedaba mucha bebida, donde se quedo bebiendo el resto de la noche.

**Mañana siguiente.**

**Hyadain al abrir los ojos estaba en una gran cama en medio del salón durmiendo junto a Derpy y Luna.**

Hyadain: (nervioso) ("¿Pero qué mierda paso anoche?…, un momento….bien….estoy con ropa, no paso nada raro…espero….").

**Hyadain se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa donde siguió tomando bebida.**

Hyadain: ("Tomare hasta más no poder, quizás en cuanto tiempo no vuelva a tomar estas cosas").

**Derpy estaba despertando, intento pararse pero por el sueño cayó encima de Luna, quien reacciono dormida.**

Luna: Nunca me derrotaras, Combo Breaker!

**Luna mando una débil patada que boto a Derpy de la cama despertándola completamente, mientras Hyadain miraba apenado la escena.**

Hyadain: ("Por qué me pasa esto a mí…")

Derpy: (Bostezando) Buenos días…

Hyadain: Buenos días.

Derpy: (viendo la gran cama) (asustada) ¿No me digas que dormimos todos hay?

**Hyadain se hecho sobre la mesa.**

Hyadain: Por desgracia.

**Derpy se puso roja.**

Derpy: ¿No paso nada entre nosotros cierto?

**Hyadain seguía recostado sobre la mesa.**

Hyadain: No creo… ("por favor que no, por favor que no!")

**Luna despertó.**

Luna: (Bostezando) Buenos días, (animada) ¿Como durmieron?

**El dúo estaba avergonzado y desanimado.**

Luna: ¿Qué?, ¿no les gusto la cama?, la invoque tarde anoche para que durmiéramos.

Derpy: (avergonzada) ¿y por qué invocaste solo una?

Luna: Era tarde y estaba muy cansada como para invocar tres.

**Hyadain seguía tirado en la mesa.**

Luna: ¿Por cierto Hyadain no tienes que ir en busca de los demás miembros?

Hyadain: Ciertamente…

Luna: Bueno, eso está en tus manos, antes que termine esta reunión, ¿necesitas algo más para tu misión?

Hyadain y Derpy: ("Reunión, si claro...").

Derpy: Por cierto princesa Luna.

Luna: Solo dime Luna como Hyadain.

Derpy: Cuando Gabriel ataco a Hyadain destruyo parte de mi casa, ¿nos puedes financiar las reparaciones? (Riendo)

Luna: (pensando) Ya sé que podemos hacer.

**Luna invoco 6 tarjetas, y 5 celulares.**

Hyadain: (interesado) ¿y eso es para?

Luna: Los celulares serán para comunicarnos, estos pueden llamar y recibir llamadas, pásale uno a cada miembro del escuadrón y las tarjeras serán para tener acceso a las riquezas del reino, cada miembro que tenga una podrá hacer los gastos que quiera solo deben mostrarlas.

**Derpy empezó a saltar de Alegría.**

Derpy: reparare mi casa y tendré muffins el resto de mi vida.

**Luna le paso su celular a Derpy y una tarjeta, a Hyadain le paso el resto de las cosas.**

Hyadain: (empezó a mirar uno de los celulares) Pero… esto... Solo tiene 6 botones y son enormes… además de colores, parecen juguetes para bebe.

Luna: Celulares para poni, que esperabas, por cierto cada botón es para llamar a un miembro diferente, con el Negro podrán llamarme a mí sí me encuentro en Equestria.

**Hyadain empezó a recordar las peleas de Derpy con su celular cuando quería escuchar música a sus espaldas.**

Luna: (feliz) Bueno, nos vemos, estaremos en contacto.

**Luna desapareció en un resplandor de Luz junto con todas las cosas del salón.**

**Unos minutos después**

**Hyadain y Derpy salieron del castillo y empezaron a caminar en busca de Octavia.**

Derpy: (aburrida) sabes aun me preocupa algo.

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Qué?

Derpy: ¿Crees que allá pasado algo anoche, en esa gran cama?

Hyadain: (avergonzado) Solo, olvidemos eso… ¿Quieres?

**Derpy empezó a reír burlándose de la vergüenza de Hyadain.**

Hyadain: (ignorando a Derpy) ("Por eso odio este tipo de fiestas").

**Fin capitulo 11.**

* * *

_El próximo capítulo: Para que Octavia se una al escuadrón lunar Hyadain deberá encargarse de un mafioso que controla el lugar donde trabaja; con la ayuda de esta, Derpy y Gilda ¿Podrán ganar?_


	12. Arreglando Cuentas

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 12: Arreglando Cuentas**

Hyadain y Derpy estaban caminan por la ciudad.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Derpy, he estado pensando que te daré una parte de la misión.

Derpy: (sorprendida) ¿sí?

Hyadain: creo que ya estas lista para un pequeño trabajo.

Derpy: (emocionada) ¿Qué hare?!

Hyadain: Si no me equivoco Cloudsdale está al noroeste de Canterlot ¿no?

Derpy: si.

Hyadain: ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a Gilda en la ciudad?, después de todo yo no puedo volar, ni caminar por las nubes como tú.

Derpy: Hya.

Hyadain: ¿a?

Derpy: ¿Cómo es que conoces tantos ponies y la ubicación de las ciudades, si no eres de este mundo?

Hyadain: Luna, ¿no te lo explico anoche?

Derpy: no, se olvido del tema cuando trajo ese gran aparato con imágenes en movimiento.

Hyadain: ("¿Habrá sido apropósito?"), a bueno…hagamos un trato.

Derpy: (interesada) Escucho.

Hyadain: Te daré 24 horas para que traigas a Gilda a la estación de trenes, si la traes sin problemas, te contare el motivo, de lo contrario…. mmm… no tengo nada que ganar…..entonces quedaras con la duda y nunca te lo diré.

Derpy: Me parece justo.

Hyadain: (suspira) Bueno Derpy, debes partir, yo me encargare de encontrar a Octavia.

**Derpy movió sus alas y voló a la altura de Hyadain.**

Derpy: ¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda?

Hyadain: De hecho creo que me aburriré esperándote (riendo).

**Derpy se acerco y beso la mejilla de Hyadain quien se quedo paralizado.**

Derpy: (emocionada) Bueno Hya nos vemos!

**Derpy voló alto y empezó su viaje.**

Hyadain: ("Que incomodo fue eso…").

**Hyadain se coloco los audífonos de su celular y empezó a recorrer la ciudad.**

Hyadain: (caminando) ("Si mal no recuerdo Vynil había dicho que Octavia se encontraba trabajando en el Gran teatro o algo así…").

**Hyadain recorría la ciudad tranquilamente mientras era observado por los intrigados ponies que no conocían de él, mientras Derpy volaba rumbo a Cloudsdale.**

**Algunas horas después Hyadain encontraba su Destino al igual Que Derpy.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) El Gran teatro…

**Hyadain miraba el gran edificio, que a pesar de su enorme tamaño parecía deteriorado y necesitar urgentes reparaciones.**

* * *

Derpy: (feliz) Al fin llegue a Cloudsdale.

**Derpy observaba la gran ciudad mientras se acercaba volando.**

* * *

**Hyadain miraba el horario de las presentaciones.**

Hyadain: ("Derpy seguramente se demorara… no tengo por qué apurarme").

* * *

Derpy: Y ahora por donde empiezo….

* * *

Hyadain: (mostrando su tarjeta) Un ticket para la próxima función por favor.

**Lo atendió un poni un poco anciano.**

Anciano: La próxima función es en 1 hora.

Hyadain: (suspirando) Entiendo, esperare.(Que flojera, pero a lo mejor veo a Octavia mientras espero).

**Hyadain camino hacia lo que parecía un pequeño bar enfrente.**

Hyadain: ¿Tienen jugo de Naranja?

Vendedor: Si, señor.

Hyadain: Tráigame 2 litros por favor.

**El vendedor lo miro un poco impresionado.**

Vendedor: Enseguida señor.

**El vendedor coloco la botella y un vaso, donde Hya espero hasta el comienzo de la función.**

* * *

**Derpy volaba tranquilamente por Cloudsdale buscando a Gilda.**

Derpy: (observando) Un grifo…un grifo…. Un grifo!, espera... Eso es un Pegaso, creo que esta misión será más difícil de lo que parece.

* * *

**1 Hora después.**

**Hyadain hacia ingreso al teatro, junto con varios ponies de alto estatus que lo ignoraban, tomo asiento como cualquier espectador y espero el comienzo del concierto, a pesar de que muchos ponies habían ingresado al teatro la sala no estaba ni la mitad de llena.**

**Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos el silencio invadió la sala, se abrió el gran telón y la gran orquesta se hizo presente junto a su director, que a su señal empezó a tocar.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ("Lo bueno es que esta Octavia en la orquesta, hablare con ella cuando termine el concierto, ahora mi único problema es…que no me gusta la música de clásica, ¿En que estaba pensando?, hoy no estoy concentrado…, mm que curioso por dentro esta casi tan mal como afuera") (miraba con atención la sala).

**Luego de un rato Hyadain se coloco sus audífonos y se relajo, al rato se durmió.**

* * *

**Derpy seguía buscando a Gilda cuando vio como algunas nubes pequeñas más arriba de la altura promedio de la ciudad eran atravesadas rápidamente por una pequeña figura café.**

Derpy: ¿Podría ser?

**Derpy se esforzó un poco por ver a la distancia y vio que era Gilda, pero esta se alejaba rápidamente, por lo que empezó a seguirla lo más rápido que pudo, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida pero sin importarle continúo en ello.**

* * *

**3 Horas después**

**Hyadain al despertarse de su siesta se encontraba solo en la sala, no le resto importancia y se dirigió a la salida, mientras caminaba guardo los audífonos que seguían reproduciendo música, pero escucho golpes desde la entrada, a lo que se acerco cautelosamente, apoyándose en una pared inclino su cabeza por la esquina y vio 2 ponies de traje y sombrero negro amenazando al anciano de la boletería.**

Extorsionista: (furioso) Escucha viejo nos debes el dinero de hace 3 meses.

Anciano: (suplicando) Ya les dije que no lo tengo!

Extorsionista: Ese no es nuestro problema!, (Mirando a su compañero) Ve y cubre la puerta trasera, si no tiene el dinero saquearemos el lugar y la orquesta también pagara el precio.

**El otro extorsionador salió del edificio y se dirigió donde le habían ordenado.**

Anciano: No por favor no!, la orquesta no tiene nada que ver!.

**El extorsionista patio al anciano en el estomago y fue en busca de su compañero.**

Hyadain miraba con atención.

Hyadain: ("Eso explica el estado del teatro").

**Hyadain salió de la esquina y se dirigió a la salida tranquilamente.**

Anciano: (tosiendo) Por favor, no permitas que hagan de las suyas.

Hyadain lo ignoro y siguió a los malhechores.

**En la puerta de la salida se escucharon algunos golpes y objetos rompiéndose.**

Octavia: Corran! Yo los distraeré.

**Octavia puso en frente suyo su gran violoncelo para impedir que los extorsionistas atraparan al resto del grupo, quedando solamente ella.**

Extorsionista: (furioso) Basta de juegos.

**El extorsionista, se dio vuelta y de una doble gran patada partió el violoncelo de Octavia, el otro sujeto la tomo por la espalda y empezaron a golpearla en el estomago.**

Hyadain: (Caminando) ("Mas trabajo…").

**Hyadain se acerco y con su mano izquierda tomo la cabeza del poni que golpeaba a Octavia y la estrello contra la pared, donde quedo inconsciente de inmediato. El otro ponie al ver que estaba solo huyo del lugar.**

**Octavia estaba tirada en el piso tosiendo, Hyadain le dio una mano y la ayudo a pararse.**

Octavia: Gracias, ¿tu quien eres?

Hyadain: (aburrido) adivina.

Octavia: El demonio de los cuchillos ¿no?

Hyadain: Si.

Octavia: Que extraño, según los rumores esto debía haber sido una masacre.

Hyadain: No creas todo lo que dicen, por cierto llámame Hyadain y tengo una oferta que hacerte.

Octavia: Escucho.

Hyadain: Estoy buscando a ciertos ponies para formar parte de un equipo especial, y tú eres uno de ellos.

Octavia: No gracias, mí puesto esta aquí.

Hyadain: Bueno, pero recuerda esto, por tu respuesta todos los que conoces morirán.

Hyadain se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la calle.

Octavia: (Impactada) Espera!

Hyadain: (rio y se dio media vuelta) ("Te tengo").

Octavia: Explícate.

Hyadain: Veo que tu pasatiempo tiene un problema con alguna especie de mafia.

Octavia: Así es.

Hyadain: Me parece que si no pagan el Dinero, el viejo morirá. (Rio)

**Octavia miraba con atención.**

Octavia: A que quieres llegar.

Hyadain: (sacando una tarjeta) Esta tarjeta tiene el equivalente a las riquezas de Equestria, si te unes a mi grupo tu tendrás una y arreglar este viejo antro y pagarle a la mafia no será problema.

Octavia: (molesta) Me niego, no hago esto por dinero, confió en que podremos salir adelante.

Hyadain: (confiado)¿Y qué tal por Vynil?

Octavia: No metas a Vynil en esto!

Hyadain: (riendo) Eso quisiera pero mi misión consiste en detener a Chrysallis y Discordia, y para ellos nadie en ponyville es importante, cualquiera podría morir…, de hecho hace poco tu amiga estuvo en un gran peligro…

Octavia: ¿Cómo está Vynil?!

Hyadain: (aburrido) Tranquila, está bien, ¿entonces qué dices?

**Octavia se tomo algunos segundos para meditar.**

Octavia: Bien, pero solo con una condición!

Hyadain: (intrigado) ¿De qué se trata?

Octavia: Ayúdame a detener a la mafia.

Hyadain: ¿Eso no es problema de Celestia?

Octavia: Celestia no sabe nada, la mafia compro a los guardias que cuidan la ciudad, así que estamos solos.

Hyadain: ("Típico"), (Sacando sus cuchillos).

Octavia: Sin muertos!

Hyadain: (guardándolos) (aburrido) Como quieras… ¿Sabes dónde está su cuartel?

**Octavia afirmo con la cabeza.**

Octavia: Sígueme.

* * *

**Gilda se dio cuenta de la presencia de Derpy y se detuvo.**

Gilda: ¿Que quieres?

Derpy: (respirando agitadamente) Al fin….te alcance….

Gilda: ¿Qué quieres?

Derpy: dame…unos….segundos… (Respira profundo) (Feliz) hola, mi nombre es Derpy y vine a buscarte!

Gilda: ¿para?

Derpy: Te necesitamos para salvar Equestria.

Gilda: (cruzando los brazos)De Discordia y Chrysallis, no me digas…

Derpy: Así es…

Gilda: ¿Para eso no están las amigas de Rainbow Dash y los elementos de la armonía?

Derpy: Ehhh si supongo, pero Luna piensa que no es suficiente su ayuda.

Gilda: ¿Entonces para que me necesitan?

Derpy: Esa es una muy buena pregunta…dame un segundo.

**Derpy busco su celular en su bolso y llamo a Hyadain.**

**Gilda miraba confundida a Derpy.**

Hyadain: ¿halo?

Derpy: hola hya.

Hyadain: (caminando) Hola Derpy, ¿cómo va la misión?

Derpy: Bien, encontré a Gilda pero quiere saber para que la necesitamos.

Hyadain: Dile, que necesitamos sus afiladas garras para degollar y asesinar.

**Octavia miraba intrigada a Hyadain.**

Derpy: Si tú lo dices… Hyadain, dice que….que lo ayudes para ver el cielo desde lo alto.

Gilda: No perderé mi tiempo contigo.

**Gilda iba a marcharse cuando Derpy la intercepto.**

Derpy: (incomoda) Así... También para degollar y asesinar.

Gilda: ¿Eso no está prohibido?

Derpy: (seria) para nosotros no.

Gilda: Interesante, me gusta la emoción, pero no soy una asesina.

Hyadain: Derpy, pregúntale que si esta aburrida de comer pescado.

Derpy: (confundida)¿Estas aburrida de comer pescado?

Gilda: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hyadain: Pregúntale si alguna vez soñó con comer una vaca o un carnero.

Derpy: Dice que si…

Gilda: ¿Puedo hablar con tu amigo?

Derpy le paso el celular.

Gilda: ¿Halo?

Hyadain: Buenas tardes señorita Gilda, un gusto oír su voz.

Gilda: Ve al grano.

Hyadain: (riendo) Se que eres un grifo, un animal mitad águila y mitad león, estos son carnívoros y vives en un mundo vulgarmente dicho vegetariano, yo me imagino que eso te incomoda en cierto modo ¿no?.

Gilda: (sudando) si…

Hyadain: Si te unes a mí, te prometo, aventuras, acción y carne para ti.

Gilda: ¿Supongo que no será de Poni no?

Hyadain: Para nada, será carne proveniente de mi mundo, animales criados específicamente para ser sacrificados y comidos.

Gilda: (sudando/nerviosa) Acepto…

Hyadain: Bien dicho, pásame a Derpy.

Derpy: ¿halo?

Hyadain: ¿Cuando puedes venir?

Derpy: (intrigada) ¿Qué pasa?

Hyadain: Necesito que nos encontremos en una dirección.

Octavia: (oía) Calle herradura 1071.

Hyadain ¿Escuchaste Derpy?

Derpy: Si.

Hyadain: Nos vemos ahí lo antes posible, si no me ves afuera es porque ya entramos.

Derpy: Entiendo.

Hyadain: Nos vemos Derpy.

Derpy: (pensando) calle herradura 1071…

Gilda: Conozco el lugar, es la casa de uno de los unicornios más ricos de Equestria, vamos, que ya me estoy aburriendo por no hacer nada.

* * *

**Unas horas después, la noche yacía en Equestria.**

**Hyadain y Octavia, fuera de la mansión del jefe de la mafia.**

Hyadain: ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

Octavia: Todos lo conocen, pero pocos vienen.

Hyadain: ¿Puedes defenderte sola?

Octavia: eehh… más o menos…

**Hyadain saco su bastón de defensa personal que tenía en su bolso.**

Hyadain: Toma, usa esto.

Octavia lo miro

Octavia: ¿Qué es esto?

Hyadain: Agítalo con fuerza hacia abajo.

**Octavia lo ajito y salió el resto del bastón.**

Octavia: ¿De que esta hecho?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Creo que acero…

Octavia: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Hyadain: Te daré el impulso suficiente para que puedas saltar el muro, luego abres la puerta, y empezamos a atontar a los guardias rápida y silenciosamente.

Octavia: Entiendo.

**Hyadain junto sus manos y Octavia puso una pata encima.**

Hyadain: ¿Lista?

Octavia: lista.

**Hyadain la impulso con fuerza y Octavia pudo pasar con facilidad. Luego solo hubo silencio, y la puerta se abrió.**

Hyadain: (caminando) Tal como esperaba, controlas bastante bien tus movimientos, no oí nada.

Octavia: Que esperabas, con el gran porte del violoncelo no puedo cometer errores.

Hyadain: Mejor apuremos esto…

Octavia: ¿Separados?

Hyadain: Si.

**Hyadain y Octavia se movían rápida y silenciosamente por la noche aturdiendo a los guardias que habían en el recinto, Hyadain los golpeaba fuerte en la sien o los ahogaba un poco apretando su cuello cuando estaban desapercibidos. En cambio Octavia les daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el bastón.**

**Unos minutos después se encontraban en la puerta Principal.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Creí que sería más difícil, de mafia solo tienen el nombre…

Octavia: ("Nos jugamos el pellejo y el esta aburrido, no lo entiendo").

Hyadain: apuremos mejor.

**Hyadain le propino una fuerte patada a la puerta y la abrió, dentro habían alrededor de 50 ponies que los miraron sorprendidos.**

Octavia: (molesta) ¿Sigues aburrido?

Hyadain: (aburrido) si, mira esto.

Hyadain dio unos pasos al frente y se despejo la garganta.

Hyadain: Buenas noches... (Pausa) ("No puedo creer que diré esto")... Buenas noches a todo poni presente, me presento, Mi nombre es Hyadain más conocido como el Demonio de los cuchillos, vengo a hacerle una pequeña visita a su jefe.

**Uno de los ponies se lanzo contra él pero lo rechazo con una patada que lo lanzo contra la pared.**

Hyadain: ¿Alguien más?, llevo algunos días sin matar a alguien y eso no me gusta.

**Los ponies lo miraban nerviosos sin saber qué hacer.**

Hyadain: vamos.

**Hyadain se abrió el poleron dejando ver sus cuchillos mientras caminaban entre el espacio que les proporciono la multitud.**

Hyadain: (caminando) ("Son solo un grupo de cobardes que buscan dinero usando el miedo, este mundo tan pacifico no les enseña a enfrentar este tipo de casos").

**El dúo subió las escaleras a un segundo piso donde los recibió un mayordomo.**

Mayordomo: Tomen asiento un momento, pronto el jefe los atenderá.

**A los pocos minutos apareció un alto unicornio vistiendo ropa elegante.**

Octavia: (Susurrando) El es el jefe de estos tipos, su nombre es Frank.

Frank: (confiado) Usted debe ser el señor Hyadain.

Hyadain: (parándose) En efecto.

Frank: ¿Que lo trae a mi humilde Hogar?

Hyadain: Debo pedirle a nombre de la señorita Octavia, que detenga inmediatamente todos sus actos.

Frank: (mirando a Octavia) ¿Tú un poni terrestre te atreves a darme órdenes?, llévensela inmediatamente.

**Ningún ponie se acerco a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.**

Frank: Discúlpenme un momento, (furioso) ESCUCHEN VOLAS DE ESTIERCOL!, LES HE ORDENADO LLEVARSE A ESTA PUTA DE AQUÍ Y OBEDECERAN!.

**Los ponies comenzaron a temblar pero ninguno se movía de su sitio.**

Frank: (furioso) USTEDES LO HAN QUERIDO!

**El cuerno del poni comenzó a brillar y uno de los ponies presente fue levantado del piso y descuartizado lentamente a la vista de todos mientras gritaba desesperadamente, muchos como Octavia no pudieron soportar la escena y se taparon los ojos.**

Frank: (furioso) SI ALGUIEN INTENTA DEJAR ESTA HABITACION LO MATARE!.

Hyadain: (riendo) Eres un lunático, (Hablando fuerte) Salgan todos aquellos que añoren su vida.

**Los ponies miraron confundido sin saber qué hacer, Hyadain suspiro y de una patada lanzo al unicornio de vuelta a la habitación de donde había salido, mientras los ponies lo miraban impactados.**

Hyadain: (Hablando fuerte) Si alguien quiere irse, el momento es ahora.

**La habitación tembló por los cascos de los ponies que corrían por salvar su vida, en pocos segundos quedo vacía.**

Hyadain: Tú también deberías irte.

Octavia: (nerviosa) Si…

**Octavia salió corriendo por el pasillo.**

Hyadain: (Gritando) ¿Aun lo quieres vivo?

Octavia: No es necesario!

**Hyadain quedo solo, Frank venia caminando lentamente.**

Frank: Creí que podríamos ser socios señor Hyadain.

Hyadain: Paso, yo elijo a mis compañeros.

Frank: Sera una pena desperdiciar su talento.

**Una mesa se elevo y fue lanzada a Hyadain quien la esquivo y se lanzo al Primer piso.**

Hyadain: (corriendo) ("Unicornios…poseen poderes mágicos que al parecer les da su cuerno, en teoría podría cortarlo pero no sé si volverá a crecer, seguramente su defensa es alta mientras este concentrado, al igual que su ataque, necesita concentración.., y para ello debe estar quieto, si estoy cerca la probabilidad de que me atrape es alta y seguramente moriré, a distancia estoy seguro de su magia pero no puedo darme el lujo de recibir demasiados golpes, no soy inmortal, en resumen, debo acercarme rápido y con alguna distracción para poder hacer algún ataque efectivo, ojala estuviera Derpy, ella podría distraerlo con alguna de sus tonterías, pero por ahora.. Habrá que improvisar algo.").

**Frank empezó a caminar hacia Hyadain lanzando los objetos de la habitación, mientras este se cubría con sus brazos.**

Hyadain: ("Si no fuera porque he entrenado mis brazos contra golpes y que este mundo en si es mas "débil", esto sería serio, sin embargo la magia sigue siendo mi mayor problema).

**El pie de Hyadain, comenzó a Brillar, entonces lanzo su Dustar contra Frank quien lo tuvo que soltar para crear un campo protector, Hyadain se alejo al otro lado de la habitación cuando estuvo libre.**

Frank: (riendo) ¿Tu eres el demonio de los cuchillos?, solo corres como un pequeño potro!

**El celular de Hyadain sonó, pero tuvo que ignorarlo.**

Hyadain: ("Espero que sea Derpy con buenas noticias").

Derpy: ¿Hola Hya como estas?

**Derpy estaba en el segundo piso.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Como entraste?

Derpy: Había una ventana abierta.

Derpy le guiño el ojo a Hyadain.

Hyadain: ("Planea algo, espero no equivocarme").

**Hyadain miro a Derpy saco su corvo y lo levanto en señal de lanzarlo, a lo que Frank preparo su escudo.**

**Hyadain y Frank se miraron y empezaron a caminar en círculo por la habitación.**

Frank: (riendo) Sabes que no funcionara ¿no?

Hyadain: Depende, lo lanzare y correré lo más rápido que pueda, entonces tomare mi Dustar y en un segundo ataque atravesare tu escudo y te cortare el cuello.

Frank: (riendo) ¿Y cómo lo romperás con tu Dustar?

Hyadain: Ciertamente, no hay barrera invencible, creo que mi fuerza y la afilada punta del Dustar podrían hacer una grieta lo suficientemente grande para matarte, (riendo) el problema es que si fallo moriré.

**Derpy y Frank miraban con atención a Hyadain.**

Frank: Averigüémoslo.

Hyadain corrió y lanzo el Corvo, contra Frank quien invoco el escudo, mientras corría tomo su Dustar.

**En el momento que Hyadain tomo el cuchillo, la ventana tras Frank se rompió y apareció Gilda volando rápidamente hacia él.**

**El escudo de Frank recibió el choque del Dustar y las garras de Gilda quien no aguanto la fuerza de ambos y se quebró, cada uno corto el cuello de Frank por su derecha y este fue decapitado.**

**Luego el dúo de asesinos se sentó en el piso cansado.**

Gilda: (cansada) Fue un largo viaje, pero valió la pena (riendo).

Hyadain: (cansado) Mejor tarde que nunca.

**Derpy bajaba las escaleras.**

Derpy: (orgullosa) Misión cumplida.

Hyadain: ¿Les aviso Octavia no?

Derpy: Así es, estuvo afuera esperándonos.

Hyadain: (riendo) ("Casi me muero").

Derpy: ¿Qué hacemos Hyadain?, Es bastante tarde.

Hyadain: Llama a Luna y avísale que iremos a visitarla.

Gilda: (sorprendida) ¿A la mismísima princesa Luna?

Derpy: Así es, ¿pero primero podemos salir de aquí?, no me agrada estar con…ya sabes..

Gilda: oh claro los cadáveres.

**Afuera Octavia los saludaba aliviada de verlos sanos y salvos a todos.**

Octavia: no eres tan malo después de todo, salvaste a muchos hoy, tanto buenos como villanos.

Gilda: ¿Qué hay de mí?, yo te ayude en el golpe final.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Pudiste haber llegado antes…me duelen los brazos.

Gilda: Es culpa de tu amiga por ser tan lenta.

Hyadain: Si claro... ¿y Derpy?

**Derpy conversaba en el celular.**

Derpy: Muchas gracias Luna, pronto estaremos ahí.

Hyadain: ¿y?

Derpy: Dice que no hay problema, y que preparara las cosas para nuestra estadía.

Hyadain: Bueno partamos.

**El pequeño grupo de dirigió rumbo al castillo.**

**Fin capitulo 12.**

El próximo capítulo: Comida, juegos, revelaciones y magia negra habrá en la reunion de nuestro grupo con Luna


	13. Juegos Peligrosos

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 13-Juegos Peligrosos**

**El grupo caminaba hacia el castillo tranquilamente, mientras las chicas conversaban Hyadain mantenía silencio. **

Gilda: Entonces ¿iremos al castillo de Luna?

Derpy: (sonriendo) Si.

Gilda: Vaya al principio creí que estabas bromeando con todo esto.

Derpy: ¿Por qué?

Gilda: Bueno... Tu cara no es muy seria que digamos.

Octavia: La apoyo.

**Derpy no entendía. **

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Fuiste débil").

**Hyadain se detuvo.**

Derpy: (curiosa)¿Qué pasa Hya?

Hyadain: (distraído) Ohh... nada… solo estoy cansado.

**Siguieron caminando.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Fuiste débil").

Hyadain: ("Que quieres Docsa").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Solo quiero ayudarte").

Hyadain: ("¿Como podrías tu ayudarme?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ¿Qué te parecería que te diera una mano de vez en cuando?").

Hyadain: ("Me parece una trampa").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Y lo es, mientras no permitas que me apodere de ti").

Hyadain: ("Te gustaría matarlo a todos ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Hasta cierto punto, pero mientras hemos estado juntos, me he divertido, y a la vez impacientado").

Hyadain: ("Explícate").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Bueno, siempre te quedas con toda la diversión").

Hyadain: ("No es divertido, es mi trabajo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Para mí es divertido").

Hyadain: ("Si tu lo dices….").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Solo fíjate, desde que hemos estado aquí yo solo he podido llevar a Gabriel a la muerte y tú te has quedado con el resto, técnicamente tú has sido más malo que yo").

Hyadain: ("Eso es cierto").Hyadain: ("Docsa: Vamos Piero, tu sabes que lucho al límite de mi potencial, en cambio tú te restringes.").

Hyadain: ("No ha llegado el momento de luchar en serio").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Sabes mejor que yo, que cuando ese momento llegue podría ser tarde").

Hyadain: ("Quizás") (Mirando a Derpy).

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Además no puedo permitir que mueras sin que al menos pelee yo también, en ese sentido ambos ganamos")

Hyadain: ("Odio decirlo pero tienes razón, entonces… ¿qué sugieres?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Permíteme luchar cuando lo amerites necesario y así evitar cualquier catástrofe tuya y también me divertiré, dos pájaros de un tiro!").

Hyadain: ("Supongo que seriamos algo como socios ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Esperaba oír eso").

Hyadain: ("Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Empecemos por dejar de pelear y llevarnos mejor").

Hyadain: ("No es gracioso").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Siempre tan serio Piero").

Hyadain: ("Solo habla antes que desista").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Como quieras, empecemos por ir a buscar el cuerno del unicornio que acabas de matar").

Hyadain: emmm chicas, creo que perdí algo en la casa de Frank.., luego las alcanzo.

**Hyadain se dio media vuelta y empezó a devolverse.**

Derpy: (preocupada) Hya está actuando extraño…

Octavia: ¿Tú crees?, para mí ya es bastante extraño.

Gilda: Solo déjalo.

Derpy: (preocupada) Bueno si... el es extraño.

Octavia: Démonos prisa, me encanta ir al Castillo de Celestia, aunque nunca he podido ir si no es como músico.

Derpy: (riendo) Créeme te encantara.

Gilda: (seria) Si tú lo dices.

**En Casa de Frank, Hyadain entraba a la habitación donde aun estaba el cuerpo degollado de Frank.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora corta su cuerno").

Hyadain: ("Bueno…")

**Hyadain saco el Dustar y empezó a cortar con dificultad el cuerno de Frank.**

Hyadain: (cortando)("Que duro...").

Hyadain: ("Doca: ¿Qué esperabas?, no todos pueden tener magia en este mundo").Hyadain: ("¿Magia?, ¿Cómo sabes tú de magia?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ¿Esperabas que el general de Nightmare moon fuera un simple Humano?, ella te paso mucho más que solo un instinto asesino, también nos enseño un poco de magia negra además de tu habilidad con los cuchillos")

Hyadain: ("Yo no sé magia ¿recuerdas?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Pero tienes un talento innato escondido, solo es que aun no lo desarrollas").

Hyadain: ("Espero que no me decepciones").

Hyadain termino de Cortar el Cuerno.

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Perfecto volvamos al castillo").

**Hyadain guardo el cuerno en su bolso y fue a encontrarse con el grupo.**

**En el catillo.**

**Los guardias no impidieron su entrada y se dirigió a la torre donde se encontraron con Luna la ultima vez, recorrió el largo pasillo y entro al salón donde ya estaban todos incluso Luna.**

Luna: Te esperaba Hyadain, ¿Qué te paso?

Hyadain: Nada... había perdido mi tarjeta…

Luna: ¿y la encontraste?

Hyadain: si…

**Luna clavo su mirada en Hyadain**

Luna: ("Este niño planea algo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Luna esta sospechando, actúa normalmente").

Hyadain: ("Ya lo sé, déjame pensar en algo"),

Luna: ¿Qué tramas Hya?, estas actuando extraño.

**Hyadain rio un poco aunque despacio.**

Hyadain: Pensaba que no podías ganarme en tu videojuego de pelea.

Luna: (molesta) ¿Qué has dicho?!, te enseñare quien es la maestra.

**Hyadain: Ya lo veremos.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Nunca te ha costado manejar a la gente ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Es de familia").

**El resto del grupo miraba con atención como Luna invocaba un gran sillón, los juegos y el televisor.**

Luna: Ya verás…

**Luna tomo su control con magia mientras Hyadain tomaba el suyo tranquilo desde una mesa enfrente.**

Luna: ¿Listo para perder?

Hyadain: Listo.

**En los siguientes 30 minutos Luna perdió 100 juegos seguidos ante Hyadain quien estaba aburrido.**

Hyadain: ¿Contenta?

Luna: Tu ganas! Pero pronto tendré mi venganza!

Hyadain: ("Que exagerada").

Luna: Bueno ahora la cena!.

**Luna invoco la gran mesa y la misma comida de la última vez.**

**Gilda se acerco al oído de Hyadain.**

Gilda: Supongo que comeremos carne.

Hyadain: Sígueme.

**Se dirigieron a la habitación de al lado, a diferencia de la ultima vez había más de tres veces la carne de la vez pasada.**

**Gilda se alegro y empezó a partir la carne con sus garras mientras comía.**

Hyadain: Por lo menos siéntate.

**Gilda tenía un poco de carne en el pico.**

Gilda: Perdón.

**Gilda se tranquilizo, Hyadain se sentó enfrente, y comieron tranquilamente.**

Gilda: Eres fuerte.

Hyadain: Gracias.

Gilda: Aunque yo lo soy más.

Hyadain: (aburrido) quizás.

Gilda: Yo seguramente podría haber acabado con ese unicornio completamente sola.

**Hyadain siguió comiendo tranquilamente.**

Gilda: De hecho creo que yo debería dirigir al Escuadrón Lunar.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Derrótame y serás La líder.

Gilda: Si por que no.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Eres muy engreída.

**Gilda miro seriamente a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: Pensemos un poco, quizás tus garras estén al nivel de mis cuchillos, y quizás en fuerza serias superior, pero con esa actitud jamás me ganarías.

Gilda: (molesta) ¿Qué tiene de malo mi actitud?

**Gilda iba a golpear la mesa pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Hyadain tenía su Dustar en su cuello.**

Gilda: (nerviosa) ¿Cómo..?..

Hyadain: Estamos comiendo, tranquilízate. (Guardando el cuchillo).

**Gilda bajo su brazo y siguió comiendo.**

Hyadain: Te recomiendo que te calmes y pienses antes de actuar, si no nunca lograras derrotar a nadie y mucho menos a mí.

Gilda: Exageras.

Hyadain: Quizás.

Gilda: ("Es extraño, creo ser superior a él, pero siento que podría matarme en cualquier segundo…..ahora entiendo porque es el Líder").

**Gilda empezó a reír.**

Hyadain: (aburrido)¿Qué pasa?

Gilda: (confiada) Eres genial.

**Hyadain la miro confundido.**

Hyadain: Si tú lo dices….

Gilda: (riendo)("Sera mejor no molestarlo").

Hyadain: Ahora si me disculpas, iré al salón.

Gilda: Adelante, más para mí

**Hyadain se dirigió al salón donde las chicas conversaban, se sentó y empezó a beber una bebida.**

Luna: ¿Qué tal la cena?

Hyadain: Buena.

Luna: (mirando a las chicas) Ahora yo elijo el tema.

**Las chicas pusieron atención**

Luna: (bromeando)¿Alguna tiene novio?

**Derpy rio.**

Octavia: (sonrojada) No…

Luna: y tu Hyadain, ¿tienes novia?

Hyadain: (aburrido) A mí no me metan en sus juegos.

**Hyadain siguió bebiendo.**

Derpy: (riendo) Yo si tengo!

**Todos miraron sorprendidos a Derpy y Hyadain escupió su bebida.**

Derpy: Quizás lo conocen, es el .

Octavia: ¿De verdad es Doctor?, solo lo vi un par de veces y nunca lo pareció.

Derpy: No estoy segura… la verdad…

Hyadain: (limpiándose) Yo me voy... no deseo ser parte de este tipo de conversaciones, Luna ¿me puedes hacer una habitación al fondo del pasillo?.

**Derpy y Octavia miraban confundidas a Hyadain.**

Luna: Claro.

**Hyadain y Luna se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.**

Luna: ¿La querías no?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Es mejor así.

Luna: ¿Estas molesto con Derpy?

**Hyadain guardo silencio y suspiro.**

Luna: ¿Qué paso con ese Hyadain que nunca se rendía?

Hyadain: (molesto) ¿Qué sabes tú de mi?

Luna: Se que la amas.

**Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Hyadain, pero este se limpio rápidamente.**

Luna: Sabes, si lo deseas te puedo convertir en un ponie terminando todo esto.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Gracias pero no, en estos momentos solo quiero terminar todo esto para irme.

**Llegaron a la última habitación donde Luna invoco una cama una mesa y una silla.**

Luna: Espero que sea suficiente.

Hyadain: Lo es.

**Hyadain entro a su habitación.**

Luna: Mi oferta seguirá en pie por si te interesa.

**Luna cerró la puerta suavemente.**

**Hyadain se quito el bolso y lo dejo sobre la cama.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Duro golpe ¿no?").

Hyadain: ("Continuemos con lo nuestro").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: (riendo) Si, será lo mejor, ahora saca tus cuchillos y el cuerno, después ponlos sobre la mesa").

Hyadain: ("Ahora explícame que aremos").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Haremos un poco de magia negra con la poca energía mágica que le queda al cuerno").

Hyadain: ("Para mí es obsoleto").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Créeme estas cosas no pierden su poder tan rápidamente, ahora te explicare, este es un antiguo hechizo que se usaba en aquellos ponies dominados por la locura").

Hyadain: ("¿Locura?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa:(riendo) así es, es un hechizo de lo más extraño einteresante, nació **hace **muchos años con los primeros unicornios en Equestria, cuandoaun este lugar estaba dominado por Discordia, muchos ponies se volvieron locos con su presencia, pero un grupo de unicornios decidido a ayudar a sus amigos de cualquier forma, desarrollo un hechizo de cambio de personalidad, resulta que como curar la locura con métodos normales era difícil, pensaron en lo siguiente, un poni cuerdo solo posee una personalidad, en cambio uno loco posee un lado cuerdo, aunque reprimido y su lado loco domina su ser, este hechizo normalmente se utilizaba para hacer un cambio definitivo en el sujeto, pero en nuestro caso lo utilizaremos a medias, para hacer el cambio a libre disposición").

Hyadain: ("Entiendo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora como muestra de que tienes mi confianza, estableceremos algunas condiciones para realizar el cambio").

Hyadain: ("¿Condiciones?").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Claro, de esa forma cada uno estará restringido para no hacer lo que se le plazca, ahora piensa en tus condiciones").

**Golpearon la puerta y Hyadain guardo rápidamente las cosas en su bolso.**

Hyadain: Pase.

Derpy: (entrando) Permiso Hya.

Hyadain: (molesto) ¿Qué quieres Derpy?

Derpy: ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Hyadain: (suspira) No lo sé…

Derpy: Debes entender que lo conocí antes que a ti.

Hyadain: Lo sé…

Derpy: (triste) ¿Entonces por qué te sorprendes?

Hyadain: No es que me sorprenda, es que no quería recordarlo.

Derpy: ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

Hyadain: Claro ("Aunque dudo que sea lo mismo que antes").

Derpy: (riendo) No es buen momento para cobrar mi apuesta ¿no?

Hyadain: (riendo) No lo es…

Derpy: Nos vemos mañana.

Hyadain: Hasta mañana.

Derpy: (triste)Quiero que sepas… que si no lo hubiera conocido, serias el primero en mi lista.

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Entiendo.

**Derpy salió de la habitación, Hyadain bajo la mirada y de sus ojos cayeron algunas lágrimas.**

Hyadain: (limpiándose) ("Sigamos en lo nuestro").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ¿Estás listo?").

Hyadain: ("Hagámoslo").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: ok, saca tus cosas").

**Hyadain puso nuevamente las cosas sobre la mesa.**

**Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora escucha atentamente, primero haz un corte en tu pulgar y haz un circulo lo suficientemente grande en la mesa como para escribir en el").**

**Hyadain respiro profundo.**

Hyadain: ("Aquí vamos").

**Hyadain tomo su dustar e hizo un pequeño corte en su pulgar, he hizo el circulo lentamente.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Si no aguantas el dolor podemos parar").

Hyadain: ("No es nada, continua").

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Pinta la mitad del circulo con tu sangre").

**Hyadain se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano y pinto la mitad del circulo rápidamente.**

Hyadain: ("Docsa: Ahora, pon el cuerno en medio del circulo, y empieza a escribir tus condiciones, en la parte que no está manchada").

**Hyadain puso el cuerno en la mesa, cortó su dedo y empezó a escribir.**

**Condición 1: Docsa aparecerá si Piero lo ordena. **

**Condición 2: Docsa matara a Quien Piero diga.**

**Condición 3: Docsa debe obedecer Derpy.**

Hyadain: ("Eso es todo").

Hyadain. ("Docsa: Ahora repite esto:

_**De aquí en adelante sangraras como yo.**_

_**Permanecerás en la luz y en la oscuridad conmigo.**_

_**Nadie nunca podrá salvarnos.**_

_**Nunca conseguirás el perdón de Dios.**_

_**Desde esta noche y hasta el fin de tus días.**_

_**Tu único camino es hacia el infierno.")**_

**Hyadain repitió la frase y la sangre en la mesa empezó a brillar iluminando toda la habitación, en la mitad del circulo pintada con sangre una a una empezaron a aparecer letras.**

Condición 1: Piero volverá solo si Docsa lo desea.

Condición 2: Piero nunca podrá ser feliz.

Docsa: Por cierto, se me olvidaba mencionar que si alguno de los 2 rompe las condiciones moriremos inmediatamente.

Hyadain: En estos momentos no existe mejor condición.

**Unos segundos después la sangre empezó a evaporarse, mientras de los ojos y boca de Hyadain salía una fuerte luz, terminada de evaporarse la sangre cayó al piso arrodillado.**

**Luna y las demás llegaron pronto a la habitación para ver que sucedía, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que Luna tuvo que abrirla con magia.**

**Derpy iba entrar pero Luna la detuvo.**

Luna: (seria) Espera, hay algo extraño en el.

**Hyadain comenzó a reír y a levantarse lentamente.**

Docsa: (respira profundo) que bien se siente volver.

**Las chicas en el pasillo miraban asustadas pero Luna dio un paso enfrente.**

Luna: ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hyadain?

Docsa: (riendo) Luna, un gusto verte que pena que no sea para matarte.

**Docsa reía con fuerza, el cuerno de Luna empezó a brillar, Docsa saco el corvo y se puso en posición de combate con su cuchillo enfrente.**

**Docsa: No estoy aquí para matarte Luna, pero si lo deseas estaría encantado de pelear contigo.**

Luna: (molesta) Te lo repetiré una vez más, ¿Dónde está Hyadain?

Docsa: (riendo) aquí, (apuntalaba con su dedo índice su cabeza).

**Derpy entro corriendo y empezó a golpear el pecho de Docsa mientras lloraba.**

Derpy: Devuélveme a mi amigo (miraba sus ojos), tus ojos están rojos…

Docsa: (Suspira) Como quieras.

**Los ojos de Hyadain pasaron a café y se arrodillo en el piso.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Sera difícil acostumbrarse a esto.

**Derpy estaba a su lado, con lágrimas en sus ojos y los demás impactados con el cambio de personalidad que veían.**

**Hyadain iba a secar las lagrimas de Derpy pero se detuvo, la miro indiferente y se dirigió al salón.**

**Derpy quedo tirada en el salón mientras las demás fueron y rodearon a Hyadain. El cuerno de Luna brillaba, Gilda tenía sus garras preparadas y Octavia cuidaba el pasillo en donde estaba Derpy.**

Luna: (molesta) Te exijo que me expliques ahora mismo que has hecho Hyadain.

Hyadain: (aburrido) En primera, no ha sido un buen día, así que sugiero que no busques problemas conmigo, si no bajan la guardia ahora, lo considerare un acto de traición hacia mi persona y esto no terminara bien para ninguno de los dos.

**Hyadain le clavo la mirada a Luna.**

Luna: (transpiraba) Gilda.

**Gilda bajo la guardia y el cuerno de Luna volvió a la normalidad.**

Hyadain: Mejor.

Luna: (seria) Ahora si fueras tan amable de explicarme.

Hyadain: Creo que es el hechizo de cambio de personalidad.

Luna: Pero tú…

Hyadain: (riendo) Tu general aun vive, se llama Docsa, pero ya no te sirve.

Luna: (nerviosa) ¿Te has vuelto loco?, si Docsa es tal como debía haber sido entonces estamos en gran riesgo.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Ese es mi problema…

Luna: (Desesperada) Me encargare de esto yo misma, ahora!.

**El cuerno de luna comenzó a brillar, los ojos de Hyadain cambiaron a rojo, Docsa saco su corvo y antes que Luna pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, pateo una de sus patas arrodillándola y puso la punta de su corvo, presionando su garganta.**

Docsa: (confiado) Me parece que no te ha quedado claro Luna, estoy de tu lado, te recomiendo que dejes de actuar como una niña miedosa.

**Los ojos de Hyadain pasaron a café y retiro el cuchillo.**

Hyadain: (caminando) Buenas noches a todos.

**Hyadain se dirigió hacia el pasillo aparentemente triste y cansado, paso al lado de Octavia quien lo miraba nerviosa esperando cualquier cosa, luego pasó junto a Derpy y dijo unas débiles palabras.**

**Hyadain: Buenas noches y perdón.**

**Derpy lo miraba confundida.**

**Hyadain se encerró en su habitación, se puso sus audífonos [Play=Awoken] se tiro a su cama y se puso a dormir.**

**Fin capitulo 13.**

* * *

_El próximo capítulo: Nuestro duo regresa a Poniville y habrá una parte un tanto incomoda para nuestro prota._


	14. No soy un héroe

_Bueno gente me tengo que ir a la universidad a estudiar no sin antes dejarles la segunda parte del capítulo anterior._

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 14: No soy un héroe.**

**Mañana siguiente, Piero despertaba.**

Hyadain: ("Que frio…").

**Hyadain se levanto de la cama y miro sus manos.**

Hyadain: ("Están… sanas…").

Docsa: ("Es el poder del cuerno").

Hyadain: ("¿Tiene algún limite?").

**Docsa: ("Solo funciona con heridas pequeñas, además el cuerno requiere de tu sangre para mantenerse vivo").**

Hyadain: ("Interesante"), ahora…tengo hambre…

**Hyadain tomo su bolso y se dirigió al salón donde no había nadie, solo la gran mesa con comida.**

Hyadain: Luna debió haberse ido más temprano hoy.

Docsa: ("Debe tener miedo").

Hyadain: Quizás.

**Se escucharon unos pasos en su espalda.**

Octavia: Hablas con tu amigo ¿no?

Hyadain: Si.

Octavia: ¿Acaso no es peligroso tratar con él?

Hyadain: También es peligroso tratar conmigo.

Octavia: (riendo) Supongo que sí, (seria)pero en serio ¿Es peligroso?

Hyadain: Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso.

Octavia: Aun así no confió en el.

Docsa: ("Aburrido…").

**Hyadain suspiro.**

Octavia: ¿Qué pasa?

Hyadain: nada…, oye ¿puedes ir a despertar a Gilda y Derpy? tenemos que hablar un poco.

Octavia: Claro.

**Hyadain se puso a comer un poco de pan mientras esperaba al grupo.**

Gilda: Buenos días.

Derpy: (preocupada) Hya ¿estás bien?.

Hyadain: (serio) perfecto, emm ya...(Suspira), tenemos que seguir buscando al resto del escuadrón así que hoy volveremos a ponyville por Lyra y luego buscaremos a Trixie… donde sea que este… Octavia, si no me equivoco tu seguirás tocando en el teatro y en las fiestas de la alta sociedad ¿no?.

Octavia: Así es.

Hyadain: Bien, quédate en Canterlot y quiero que pongas atención, y si es necesario espíes a Celestia y todo aquel que pueda presentar un problema, no quiero sorpresas cuando estemos quien sabe dónde.

Octavia: ¿No estás exagerando con todo esto?.

Hyadain: (suspira) No lo sé, una cosa es liquidar a mi especie y otra un poni con influencias.

Octavia: (sorprendida)¿Tu especie?

Hyadain: Es una larga historia… además no es importante.

Gilda: ¿Y qué hay de mi y Derpy?

Hyadain: Nosotros seguiremos juntos por ahora.

**Se escucharon muchos galopes por el fondo del pasillo.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Creo que ya se quien es, Gilda saca a Octavia no quiero que la vean, tomen sus cosas y guárdenlas.

**Hyadain le pasó sus celulares y tarjetas, luego camino hacia la ventana y la abrió, Gilda lo quedo mirando sin hacer nada.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Ahora.

Gilda: ha claro, perdón aun tengo sueño.

**Gilda tomo por las patas delanteras a Octavia y la saco de la torre, unos segundos después llego Celestia y su guardia real.**

Celestia: Hyadain!

**Derpy se arrodillo.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿qué pasa?

Celestia: Me han informado de que has matado a un poni de la alta sociedad de Canterlot.

Hyadain: Así se le llama ahora…, de donde vengo se les llama mafiosos.

Celestia: ¿Es verdad lo que me han dicho?

**Derpy iba a hablar pero Hyadain la miro y esta se detuvo.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Si fui yo.

Celestia: ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Hyadain: Un poni me conto por ahí… que ese unicornio extorsionaba varios locales de Canterlot.

Celestia: ¿Se puede saber quién te dijo eso?

Hyadain: El anciano del gran teatro.

**Celestia se puso a pensar algunos segundos.**

Celestia: Creo que tendré que investigar eso.

Hyadain: (Aburrido) Sera lo mejor.

Celestia: (molesta) Aun así, deberías haberte dirigido a mí o Luna, no tolerare que hagas lo que se te plazca con mi gente.

Hyadain: (riendo) Perdón, es que tenía prisa.

Celestia: Pasare por alto esto, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

**Celestia vio la ventana abierta.**

Hyadain: Necesitaba aire fresco.

Celestia: Me dijeron que tenías 3 acompañantes.

Hyadain: ¿tres?, solo estoy con Derpy y un grifo que salió a estirar sus alas.

Celestia: ¿No me estarás mintiendo o sí?, esa es una falta grave mentirle a una princesa.

Hyadain: (riendo) Tus informantes están muy cansado, sin mencionar corruptos, primero no se te informa sobre este "mafioso" del cual me encargue y te mienten sobre quienes entran en tu castillo, deberías dejar de confiar en todos.

**Celestia se puso a pensar.**

Celestia: Quizás tengas razón, esta vez… bueno me retiro, supongo que tu también ¿no?, después de todo Luna no te trajo a vacacionar.

Hyadain: (aburrió) ¿Puedo terminar mi desayuno?

Celestia: (Incomoda) Ohh claro.

**Celestia se retiro junto con su guardia, Hyadain se sentó en una silla y se relajo.**

Hyadain: (suspira) Casi se arruina todo…

Derpy: (Seria) Eres bueno mintiendo ¿no?

Hyadain: (riendo) Creo que si…

Derpy: ¿No confías en la princesa Celestia? Es nuestra aliada.

Hyadain: (serio) No confió en alguien capaz de desterrar a su hermana 1000 años (parándose) Vamos, tenemos que viajar…de nuevo…

**Afuera del castillo se re-encontraron con Gilda y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.**

Gilda: ¿Cómo salió todo?

Hyadain: Bien.

Gilda: Por cierto…, ¿Qué fue todo ese show tuyo anoche?

Hyadain: Solo, un amigo, jugando con ustedes.

Gilda: ¿no fue en serio todo eso de amenazar a Luna?

Hyadain: No.

**Gilda y Derpy se miraban confundidas.**

**En la estación.**

Gilda: Prefiero irme volando.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Como quieras…

**Derpy subió al tren y atrás de ella Hyadain.**

Derpy: (Sonriendo) ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos aquí?

Hyadain: (serio) Me sentare solo.

Hyadain siguió caminando por el pasillo, mientras el tren partía, Hyadain camino al último vagón, se sentó junto a la ventana y empezó a escuchar música, a los minutos llego Derpy y se sentó junto a él.

Derpy: (seria) Sabes, es de mala educación dejar a una dama sola.

Hyadain: No veo ninguna dama.

**Derpy abofeteo a Hyadain.**

Derpy: (molesta) Compórtate.

Hyadain: (suspira) Lo intentare…

Derpy: (Sonriendo) Aun tienes una apuesta que pagar.

Hyadain: ("No se cansa de jugar") Bueno… lo resumiré... la vida de ustedes es un show en mi mundo con el fin principal de entretener niños pequeños.

**Derpy estaba boquiabierta.**

Hyadain: Pero por extraños motivos le gusta más a la gente de 15 a 30 años, como yo por ejemplo.

Derpy: Ah…ohhh…

**Derpy estaba algo confundida.**

Derpy: ¿Y…es bueno?

Hyadain: Si… mas o menos…

Derpy: ¿Y porque lo vez?

Hyadain: Algunas canciones me gustan y algunas historias suelen ser interesantes…

**Hyadain estaba incomodo.**

Derpy: ¿Y por qué ayudas a Luna?

Hyadain: De hecho el motivo es bastante egoísta en verdad…en mi mundo hay personas que hacen canciones basándose en sus aventuras y esas canciones me entretienen, y si por algún motivo les pasa algo a ustedes mi entretención terminara, solo eso.

Derpy: Si… es bastante egoísta…

Hyadain ¿Por qué creías que paso mucho tiempo escuchando música?.

**Derpy se quedo callada**

Hyadain: Ahora que no te debo nada...dormiré el resto del camino.

Derpy: Oh... bueno…

**Hyadain se coloco sus audífonos y bajo la parte delantera de su sombrero.**

Derpy: ("Nuestras vidas son un show... qué extraño...").

Hyadain: Por cierto si hablas sobre esto le diré a Luna y te castigara.

**Hyadain rio y se puso a Dormir.**

Derpy: ("Nunca debí haber preguntado").

**En ponyville**

**Cuando Hyadain despertó estaba solo y se escuchaban aplausos y había un gran escándalo, vio por la ventana y estaban muchos ponies rodeando el tren.**

Hyadain: ("Es una trampa o celebran alguna tontería").

Docsa: ("Mejor prepárate por si acaso").

**Hyadain se paro y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, hasta salir del tren. Afuera estaban la alcaldesa, las mane 6 y el resto del pueblo.**

Alcaldesa: Denle un aplauso a nuestro último héroe!

**Los ponies empezaron a patear el piso.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) No entiendo…

**Applejack se acerco junto con Rarity.**

Applejack: Buen trabajo vaquero.

Rarity: Has salvado mi moda.

Hyadain: Sigo sin entender…

**La alcaldesa se acerco riendo.**

Alcaldesa: Veras Hyadain, tu detuviste a Frank, y el era una gran molestia para el comercio de ponyville con Canterlot.

Applejack: El quería que pagara protección e impuestos por las manzanas que planeo vender en Canterlot.

Rarity: Y lo mismo con mis delicados trajes.

Hyadain: Que bueno por ustedes.

**Hyadain se alejo de la multitud afirmando su sombrero.**

Hyadain: (suspira) Que problemas estos ponies.

**Derpy le hablo por la espalda a Hyadain.**

Derpy: Hola Hya, quiero presentarte a alguien.

**Hyadain se dio media vuelta y junto a Derpy estaba el Dr. Whooves.**

Whooves: Un gusto conocerte al fin Hyadain.

**Whooves estiro su pata para saludar, pero Hyadain ignoro el saludo.**

Hyadain: Si, lo mismo digo, ¿Dónde está Gilda?

Derpy: Estaba entre la multitud divirtiéndose.

Hyadain: Por cierto, ¿como saben de lo que hicimos?

Derpy: Nosotras le contamos anoche a Luna y ella mando un mensaje a Ponyville con la noticia.

Hyadain: No me gusta la idea de compartir información, pero por esta vez…lo ignorare.

Derpy: Iré a disfrutar de la fiesta, ¿vas Hya?

Hyadain: No, yo paso.

Whooves: Yo acompañare algunos minutos a Hyadain y te alcanzare Derpy.

Derpy: (riendo) Como quieras.

**Derpy se marcho con la juventud y empezó a comer algunos muffins que regalan los Señores Cakes.**

Whooves: (Suspira) Es una gran poni ¿no?

Hyadain: Si tu lo dices.

**Hyadain empezó a caminar.**

Whooves: Espérame.

Hyadain: ¿Qué quieres Whooves?

Whooves: Solo charlar con quien cuida a mi amada.

**Hyadain estaba incomodo.**

Hyadain: Whooves.

Whooves: ¿a?

Hyadain: Sígueme y te cortare la lengua

**Whooves se detuvo y trago saliva.**

Hyadain: Otro día conversamos, hoy estoy ocupado.

Whooves: (riendo nervioso) Claro, claro…

**Hyadain empezó a caminar por ponyville.**

**Habían pasado las horas y Hyadain seguía caminando, cuando llego a un parque.**

Hyadain: ("Esto de que no te teman... es incomodo… los ponies te saludan, ya nadie corre… ahora soy un héroes…que terrible").

**Hyadain vio tras una banca 2 ponies, uno con un cuerno de cabellera celeste y otro de cabellera morada y rodada, Hyadain sonrío y se acerco.**

Hyadain: Buenas tardes.

Bonbon: (Tranquila) Hola.

**Lyra estaba boquiabierta mirando a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: ¿Está bien?

Bonbon: Oh déjala ella es extraña a veces.

Hyadain: emm ¿puedo conversar con Lyra algunos minutos?

Bonbon: Claro.

**Bonbon se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar por el parque mirando los arboles Hyadain se sentó junto a Lyra.**

Hyadain: (suspira) Al fin nos conocemos.

**Lyra lo seguía mirando sorprendida, Hyadain estaba algo confundido, Lyra bajo la mirada hacia la cintura de Hyadain.**

Hyadain: (incomodo) ¿Qué… estas mirando?

Lyra: Usas…pantalones…

Hyadain: Ehh… si… ¿Por qué no los usaría?, claro que acá nadie usa…

Lyra: ¿Me los regalas?

**Hyadain guardo silencio incomodo algunos segundos.**

Hyadain: Quizás…otro día…

Lyra: Genial!.

Hyadain: ¿Ya te contaron que te unirás a mi escuadrón?

Lyra: Si.

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Alguna objeción?

Lyra: (feliz) Mientras pueda tener esos pantalones.

Hyadain: (Incomodo) Claro…., por cierto… Hablando más seriamente,¿ tú tienes contacto con los Nighbolts?

Lyra: Si.

Hyadain: ¿Cuántos son en total?

Lyra: Alrededor de 150 miembros.

Hyadain: ¿Puedes ordenarles que busquen a trixie?

Lyra: ¿No es esa maga farzante?

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Exacto.

Lyra: ¿Para qué quieres otro unicornio conmigo está bien?

Hyadain: Tu eres muy "buena" como para reemplazarla.

Lyra: No entiendo.

Hyadain: ¿Serias capas de humillar a otros ponies y burlarte de ellos en público?

Lyra: Emm bueno… no es correcto.

Hyadain: Por eso la necesito, no tiene miedo de actuar.

**Lyra guardo silencio.**

Hyadain: ¿Entonces puedes?

Lyra: Pero y ¿Luna?, ella quiere a los Nighbolts buscando a Discordia y Chrysalis, para que podamos actuar.

Hyadain: (Suspira) No los encontraran…

Lyra: (Sorprendida) ¿Por qué no?

Hyadain: Porque seguramente no están en Equestria.

Lyra: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Hyadain: (aburrido) aa… solo lo creo..

Lyra: Bueno mandare el mensaje hoy en la noche.

Hyadain: Gracias.

**Hyadain se paro.**

Hyadain: Por cierto… ¿Por qué ayudas a Luna?

Lyra: Bueno… ella no tiene muchos amigos y ella quiere ayudar en lo que sea…así que la última vez que estuvo en ponyville me ofrecí para ser su amiga y me pidió que le contara lo que ocurría por aquí, ya que ella nunca viene.

**Lyra rio un poco, luego bajo la mirada.**

**Lyra: Aunque nunca creí que esto sería serio.., aunque ahora estoy con un **tipo genial que usa pantalones y camina en 2 piernas!.

Hyadain: Eres extraña.

Lyra: Gracias.

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Me gusta, ahora me voy, un gusto conocerte.

Lyra: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Hyadain: Nada, solo esperar.

Lyra: Adiós.

Hyadain: Adiós.

**Hyadain empezó a caminar a casa de Derpy.**

**Cuando Hyadain llego ya estaba oscureciendo.**

**Hyadain toco la puerta y pronto Derpy le abrió.**

Derpy: (Sonriendo) ¿Por qué tocas?, si tu vives aquí.

Hyadain: Ya no.

Derpy: (Riendo) No entiendo…

Hyadain: Solo vine por mis cosas.

Derpy: (molesta) ¿Esto por Whooves no?

Hyadain: No.

Derpy: ¿Entonces?

Hyadain: Es solo algo que quiero hacer.

Derpy: ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Hyadain: Mucho amabilidad me está cambiando, no quiero que pase eso.

Derpy: ¿No te agrado?

Hyadain: A estas alturas ya no lo se…

**Los ojos de Derpy tenían algunas lágrimas.**

Derpy: Toma tus cosas y vete si quieres.

**Hyadain entro tomo un bolso y salió.**

Hyadain: Nos vemos pronto.

Derpy: ¿Dónde iras?

Hyadain: Al bosque everfree.

Derpy: (Molesta) ¿Estás loco?, ese lugar es peligroso!.

Hyadain: (serio) Por eso voy.

**Hyadain empezó caminar, por el pueblo en dirección al bosque, paso por la casa de Fluttershy quien estaba afuera con Ángel, quien lo veo y lo miro incomoda.**

**Hyadain: Hola.**

Fluttershy: (Molesta) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hyadain: (Riendo) Solo paseo.

**Hyadain empezó a entrar en el bosque mientras Fluttershy lo miraba.**

Fluttershy: Esta loco.

**Fin capitulo 14**

* * *

_El próximo capítulo: Una batalla costara el sacrificio de alguien cercano a Hyadain_


	15. Un gran compañero

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**Capitulo 15: Un gran compañero.**

**Hyadain caminaba herido y cansado por ponyville con su capucha puesta.**

Hyadain: ("Tengo dinero y no me he comprado una casa por aquí").

**Hyadain se acerco a una casa y se sentó contra la pared y empezó a reír.**

Hyadain: Ir al bosque termino siendo mala idea.

**Hyadain metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Necesito un poco de ayuda.

**Hyadain hizo un par de llamadas pero nadie contestaba entonces lo guardo.**

Hyadain: (Suspira) 4 de la mañana, no me imagino porque nadie contesta (riendo) Volveré donde Derpy o me enfermare con el frio.

**Hyadain se paro y empezó a caminar.**

Hyadain: Espero que no esté enojada.

**Hyadain se detuvo y vio más adelante un poni tirado en la esquina de la calle, dejo su bolso en el piso y se acerco lentamente, el poni estaba tirado en la intersección de 2 calles y lo observo de algunos metros.**

Docsa: ("Ten cuidado").

Hyadain: ("¿Crees que no lo sé?").

**Hyadain se acerco al lado del cuerpo y empezó a revisarlo.**

Hyadain: ("La cabeza tiene un agujero y el cuerpo está tirado hacia el norte").

**Hyadain miro al fondo de la calle y veía el ayuntamiento.**

Hyadain: (riendo) ("Mierda").

Docsa: ("Nos tiene").

Hyadain: ("Quizás nos vigila").

Docsa: ("O calcula").

**Hyadain metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomo su celular.**

Hyadain: ("Veamos como resulta").

**Rápidamente Hyadain se paro miro al ayuntamiento y prendió su celular iluminando enfrente del entonces empezó a correr hacia la otra hilera de casas, se escucho un pequeño golpe, pero Hyadain llego a la otra esquina donde se cubrió con las casas.**

**Hyadain respiraba con dificultad.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Funciono…

Docsa: ("¿Te atravesó?").

**Hyadain empezó a tocar su espalda temblando.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Si…, pero la herida es grave, me atravesó el pulmón derecho.

**Hyadain en la pared empezó a toser sangre.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Por eso odio las armas de fuego… que manera más cobarde de pelear.

**Hyadain se desplomo hacia un costado.**

Docsa: ("Oye idiota, no te mueras aun").

Hyadain: ("¿Y que se supone que haga?").

Docsa: ("¿Aun tienes el cuerno?").

Hyadain: ("Déjame ver").

**Hyadain con esfuerzo y adolorido, se acomodo boca arriba mirando el cielo.**

Hyadain: Bonita noche…

Docsa: ("No te desconcentres").

Hyadain: Ah, claro.

**Empezó a revisar el bolsillo de su poleron y saco el cuerno.**

Hyadain: Listo.

**Hyadain empezó a desmallarse por la hemorragia.**

Docsa: ("Despierta idiota!").

Hyadain: ("Ahhh…si").

Docsa: ("Introduce el cuerno en la herida").

Hyadain: (riendo) ("Estas enfermo….").

Docsa: ("jajaja lo sé pero es hora de experimentar algo").

**Hyadain empezó a abrir su poleron y levanto su polera hasta dejar la herida al aire.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Duele…Docsa: ("¿Recuerdas que el cuerno puede sanarheridas leves?").

Hyadain: Si…

Docsa: ("Eso es porque no eres uno con el cuerno, un unicornio habilidoso se cura mucho más rápido incluso sin magia, todo gracias a su cuerno").

**Hyadain tosió.**

Docsa: ("Solo introduce el cuerno y luego déjamelo a mí").

**Hyadain levanto el cuerno encima de la herida con la punta hacia abajo.**

Hyadain: Por el escuadrón…. Y por Derpy…

**Hyadain clavo la punta del cuerno en la herida y empezó a gritar.**

Docsa: ("Sigue aún falta").

Hyadain: (Gritando) Una vez más!.

**Hyadain cerró la mano y golpeo el cuerno terminando de introducirlo, Hyadain paro de gritar y se tomo algunos segundos para acostumbrarse.**

Hyadain: Tu turno.

Docsa: (serio) mmm… duele mucho, mejor me apuro.

**Docsa puso su mano sobre la herida.**

Docsa: Oye Piero, ¿Sigues ahí?

Piero: ("Si.").

Docsa: (suspira) Fue un gusto haber peleado a tu lado (riendo), pero como siempre necesitas una mano de mí.

Piero: (confundido) ("¿Ah?!").

Docsa: (riendo) No esperaba tener que usar esto nunca, pero eres un buen candidato para seguir viviendo, solo hazme un favor después de esto.

Piero: ("¿No te irás en verdad?").

Docsa: (riendo) Mátalo.

**El cuerno en el pecho empezó a iluminarse.**

Piero: ("Seguramente podemos trabajar juntos un tiempo más…solo tenemos que salir de esta!").

Docsa: (riendo) No hay vuelta atrás.

Piero: ("Espera!")

Docsa: (riendo) Conviértete en un gran guerrero, Soul Sacrifice…

**Docsa cerró los ojos y la luz de su pecho se intensifico iluminando las casas a su alrededor, luego de unos instantes la luz empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta desaparecer, Hyadain miraba el cielo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.**

Hyadain: Si no fuera tan débil aun seguirías aquí…

**Hyadain reviso su pecho y la herida no estaba.**

Hyadain: Esta tibio… aun así tengo frio…

**Hyadain comenzó a pararse cuando noto su mano algo brillante.**

Hyadain: Esta cubierta de una leve capa de hielo pero no la siento más fría de lo normal.

**Hyadain cerró la mano y el hielo se rompió.**

Hyadain: Por separado ya éramos fuertes…pero ahora…

**Una gruesa capa de Hielo empezó a formarse desde los pies de Hyadain y empezó a subir hasta dejar solo los ojos libres.**

Hyadain: No conozco mi límite.

**Hyadain empezó se dirigió a la calle y empezó a caminar hacia el ayuntamiento lentamente con la gran masa de hielo encima, de inmediato empezó a recibir disparos que desprendían trozos de hielo pero sin poder atravesarlo por completo. **

Hyadain: (temblando) El maldito debe estar en la punta del edificio.

**Con esfuerzo y algunas heridas por los impactos llego a la base del edificio donde el hielo en su cuerpo cayó.**

Hyadain: (temblando) Dema-siado…, Hie-lo…

**Hyadain coloco su mano derecha en el edificio.**

Hyadain: (temblando) Espero que funcione… ahora concéntrate…

**De la mano de Hyadain comenzó a expandirse Hielo por toda la estructura hasta llegar al tope.**

Hyadain: Ahora…sufre, Espinas de hielo!.

**Se empezó a escuchar como la madera crujía mientras era atravesada por miles de púas que salían hacia el interior de la estructura, hasta que las espinas llegaron a la parte superior de la estructura y se escucharon gritos de terror y ayuda.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Gracias Docsa.

**Hyadain cayó cansado al piso.**

**Al día siguiente Hyadain despertó en una camilla mientras una enfermera miraba su ficha.**

Nurse redheart: (tranquila) Veo que has despertado.

**Hyadain intento sentarse pero aun estaba cansado.**

Nurse redheart: No sé lo que has hecho, pero te encontraron esta madrugada con signos de hipotermia y por las manchas de la calle sufriste una importante hemorragia, aunque no encontramos la herida que la provoco, lo que te puedo asegurar es que tu cuerpo necesita descansar.

**Hyadain miro su brazo izquierdo y estaba vendado.**

Nurse redheart: (riendo) Por supuesto nos encargamos de las heridas de tu brazo.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Gracias.

Nurse redheart: ¿Puedes explicarme como te has hecho esas heridas y como congelaste parte del ayuntamiento?

Hyadain: Realmente no quisiera hablar de eso…

Nurse redheart: (riendo) Oh bueno….se me olvidaba, tienes visita desde hace un rato, ¿Quieres que pasen?

Hyadain: Bueno.

**Nurse redheart: Espérame un momento iré a avisarles.**

**La enfermera salió del cuarto quedando Hyadain solo.**

Hyadain: ("El límite de este poder…soy yo…mientras no me exija al límite de la resistencia de mi cuerpo creo que estaré bien, de lo contrario terminare extremadamente debilitado o muerto") (suspira) ("Docsa, la fuerza de tu orgullo es un arma de doble filo") (riendo) ("Debí haber imaginado que contigo nada seria fácil").

**Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, se abrió la puerta y entraron Derpy, Lyra, Gilda y el .**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Buenos días… creo…

Lyra: (riendo) Estamos en mitad de la tarde.

Hyadain: (riendo) Oh, bueno…

: (ansioso) Dime Hyadain ¿Cómo congelaste el edificio?

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Qué haces tú acá?

: Emm, ¿Curiosidad?

Hyadain: Gilda ¿Me haces el favor?

Gilda: Con gusto.

**Gilda tomo por la cola al y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación.**

Hyadain: Que intruso…

Derpy: El es así, esta algo obsesionado con conocer de todo.

Hyadain: Derpy.

Derpy: ¿Si?

Hyadain: Perdón.

**Derpy sonrió.**

Derpy: Siempre te perdonare Hya, cargas un gran peso y entiendo que te traiga problemas, aunque espero que para la próxima pienses mas en nosotros.

Lyra: Esta dormido.

Derpy: eh…

**Derpy se subió a la cama y empezó tironear de la polera de Hyadain agitándolo.**

Derpy: Escúchame cuando te hablo desconsiderado!.

**Lyra reía apenada.**

Lyra: Iré por la enfermera mejor.

**Unos segundos después la enfermera entro.**

Nurse redheart: (riendo) No lo culpes por estar cansado, (seria) de hecho el no tendría por qué haber despertado tan pronto.

Lyra: ¿No?

Nurse redheart: Cuando llego su situación era crítica, su cuerpo estaba totalmente frio, al principio creímos que permanecería en coma esta morir pero si diagnostico empezó a mejorar rápidamente.

**Lyra y Derpy estaban sorprendidas con las palabras de la enfermera.**

Nurse redheart: (sonriendo) Solo déjenlo a nuestro cuidado y estará bien.

**La enfermera salió de la habitación.**

Nurse redheart: ("Hasta yo estoy sorprendida con este chico, me pregunto si todos los humanos serán asi").

**Dentro de la habitación.**

Lyra: muerto… (Sonriendo) Guau!, Hyadain es cada vez más sorprendente, ¿No piensas lo mismo Derpy?

**Derpy se bajo de la cama.**

Derpy: (Suspira) A veces pienso que demasiado.

**Derpy salió de la habitación.**

**Unas horas después Hya despertaba nuevamente a su lado estaba Lyra.**

Lyra: Hola Hya.

Hyadain: ha Hola, (bosteza) ¿Qué hora es?

Lyra: 2 de la mañana.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Que tarde… por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Lyra: Te cuido.

Hyadain: (confundido) ¿ah?

Lyra: Conseguí permiso para quedarme y ayudarte, la enfermera dijo que podrías despertar en cualquier momento y por supuesto tienes que alimentarte.

Hyadain: Si… ya me daba hambre.

Lyra: ¿Ya puedes sentarte?

Hyadain: (riendo) No.

Lyra: Eso será un problema…pero creo que si… no te muevas.

**Lyra hizo levitar un plato con sopa sobre Hyadain y poco a poco lo empezó inclinar.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) No creo que funcione Lyra.

Lyra: Confía en mí.

**De repente el celular de Hyadain sonó, Lyra perdió la concentración votando el plato con sopa sobre la cabeza de Hyadain.**

Lyra: Ups…

Hyadain: ("Serán unos largos días").

**Lyra registro el bolso de Hyadain que estaba sobre un mesón y saco su celular.**

Lyra ¿Halo?

Lyra: Hola princesa Luna

Lyra: Lo pongo con él.

**Hyadain miraba confundido.**

Hyadain: ("No parece un poni").

**Lyra coloco el teléfono en la oreja de Hyadain.**

Luna: ¿Hyadain?

Hyadain: Con él.

Luna: Lyra me informo de lo ocurrido ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Hyadain: Relativamente bien.**

Luna: ¿Cómo va todo con Docsa?

Hyadain: Controlado.

Luna: Mantenlo así, ya Hya es todo, nos vemos.

Lyra retiro el teléfono.

Lyra: ¿Quién es Docsa?

Hyadain: Un gran compañero.

**Fin capitulo 15.**

_El próximo capítulo: Liberando Tensiones_

_Para saber que le paso a Hyadain en el bosque Everfree tendran que esperar al proximo capitulo especial: Retorno a la Oscuridad_


	16. Liberando tensiones

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Liberando tensiones.**

**Al día siguiente cuando Hyadain despertó Lyra se encontraba Leyendo un libro morado.**

Hyadain: (acostado) Buenos días.

Lyra: Buenos días.

Lyra mostraba algunas ojeras.

Hyadain: ¿Qué lees?

Lyra: (Sonriendo) Secreto.

Hyadain: (mirando) ("El libro tiene una portada muy degastada, no puedo leerlo").

**Hyadain empezó a enderezarse con ayuda de sus brazos hasta sentarse, luego suspiro.**

Lyra: ¿Ya estas mejor?

Hyadain: Aun no totalmente.

**Hyadain se estiro y tomo el bolso que estaba en una mesa junto a él.**

Hyadain: (revisando) Por aquí deben estar…

**Lyra miraba interesada, cuando Hyadain saco sus audífonos, tomo el celular que estaba junto al bolso y se puso a escuchar música con los ojos cerrados, Lyra tranquila volvió a su lectura.**

**1 Hora después Hyadain estaba dormido escuchando música mientras que Lyra seguía concentrada en su lectura.**

Lyra: (leyendo) ("Esta muy fresco, cerrare la ventana").

**Lyra bajo el libro con su magia y vio que la ventana de la habitación estaba cerrada.**

Lyra: Que extraño…

**Lyra pudo ver el vapor de su aliento y empezó a temblar del frio.**

Lyra: Hya despierta!.

**Hyadain no respondía, por lo que Lyra le quito los audífonos.**

Lyra: Hya despierta!.

**Hyadain seguía sin responder y la habitación se helaba rápidamente, Lyra se dirigió a la puerta e intento girar la manilla pero estaba congelada, Lyra comenzó a desesperarse y empezó a patear la puerta con sus patas traseras.**

Lyra: (pateando) ("Debo salir de aquí!).

**La puerta finalmente cedió y Lyra salió junto con un viento helado.**

Nurse redheart: (asustada) ¿Pero qué pasa?

Lyra: La sala se está congelando, debemos evacuar el edificio.

**Nurse redheart: Tenemos demasiados pacientes como para hacerlo rápidamente.**

Lyra: oh no…

**El viento helado empezó a helar el pasillo y una delgada capa de hielo comenzó a formarse afuera de la habitación.**

Nurse redheart: (asustada) Tu eres un unicornio!, ¿no puedes bloquear la habitación un tiempo?!.

Lyra: Supongo.

**Lyra trago saliva y su cuerno empezó a brilla, una pared azul se formo en la puerta impidiendo que el pasillo se congelara.**

Nurse redheart: (contenta) Bien.

Lyra: No se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar.

Nurse redheart: (molesta)¿Qué?!, que clase de unicornio eres!.

Lyra: Cállate y ve por ayuda!.

Nurse redheart: Si.

**La enfermera salió corriendo por el pasillo.**

**10 minutos después volvió la enfermera junto a Twilight.**

Twilight: ¿Qué le pasa?

Lyra: Rápido cambiemos de lugar, me estoy agotando.

**Al hacer el cambio callo un poco de nieve desde adentro.**

Twilight: Hay una tormenta ahí dentro.

Nurse redheart: Evacuare a los pacientes.

Lyra: No ganaremos nada con detenerlo, en algún momento se liberara.

Twilight: ¿Pero por que Hyadain hace esto?

Lyra: No lo sé, estaba durmiendo cuando comenzó.

Twilight: ¿Y el no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre?

Lyra: No estoy segura.

**Lyra recordó que Hyadain escuchaba música al dormirse.**

Lyra: ¿Puedes aguantar un tiempo?

Twilight: Esta cada vez más fuerte, no creo que aguante más allá 15 minutos.

Lyra: 15 minutos, suficiente, creo que se quien puede ayudarnos.

**10 minutos después, Lyra llegaba a la casa de Derpy.**

Lyra: (Golpeaba la puerta) Derpy!.

**Pasaron algunos segundos y Derpy abrió la puerta.**

Derpy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lyra: ¿Tú tienes uno de esos aparatos para llamar?

Derpy: Emm si, ¿Tú no tienes el tuyo?

Lyra: No…

Derpy: (Suspira) A Hya siempre se le olvidan los detalles.

Lyra: No tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos, ¿puedes llamar a Hyadain?

Derpy: ¿Para qué llamarlo acaso no estabas con él?

Lyra: (molesta) Solo llámalo!.

Derpy: Ok… iré a buscar el celular adentro.

Lyra: ¿A buscarlo?!.

Derpy: Pasa y toma asiento.

**Lyra entro y se sentó mientras Derpy se paseaba de un lugar a otro.**

Derpy: ¿Dónde lo deje?...Creo que en el bolso de viaje…

Lyra: (Nerviosa) ("Espero que Twilight esté bien").

* * *

Nurse redheart: Twilight ya están todos los pacientes afuera.

Twilight: (riendo nerviosa) Que bien… ("No aguantare mucho mas"), usted corra, yo aguantare un poco más.

**La enfermera afirmo y salió del lugar.**

* * *

Derpy: (feliz) Lo encontré, ahora cual botón era…

**Lyra miraba nerviosa**

**En las nubes de ponyville.**

Derpy: ¿Halo?

Gilda: ¿Hola?

Derpy: A hola Gilda.

Gilda: Hola Derpy, ¿Todo bien?

Derpy: (riendo) Si.

**Lyra le quito el celular a Derpy y corto la llamada.**

Derpy: (molesta) Oye!, eso es mío.

Lyra: Luego te lo devuelvo.

**Lyra empezó apretar los botones uno por uno.**

* * *

**En el hospital, Twilight no pudo resistir mas, la pared de magia se rompió y de inmediato quedo sepultada bajo una gran cantidad de nieve.**

"_En la oscuridad,_

_Completamente solo,_

_Me dormí temblando…_

_Cuando desperté y abrí mis ojos ante la luz,_

_Tú estabas ahí sonriendo…._

…_(timbre)…_

_En días de sol_

_Y también en días de lluvia…_

_Siempre, siempre estuviste a mi lado…Siempre te protegeré_

_Por que fuiste mi primer amigo…_

…_(timbre)…_

_En días de sol_

_Y también en días de lluvia…_

_Siempre, siempre estuviste a mi lado!_

_Sigamos corriendo juntos_

_Ya no estoy solo!_

…_(timbre)…_

_En días de sol_

_Y también en días de lluvia…_

_Siempre, siempre estuviste a mi lado!_

_Siempre te protegeré_

_Por favor, deja de llorar!_

_Estare bien._

_Realmente gracias._

_Mi primer amigo._

…_(timbre)…_

* * *

_Fragmentos canción:_

**Hyadain-Hajimete No tomodashi –The answer.**

* * *

**Hyadain se enderezo en medio de la nieve**

Hyadain: (Temblando y riendo) ("¿Quién me despertó?")

**Hyadain miraba poco sorprendido el cuarto congelado, luego cerró los ojos.**

Hyadain: (respirando profundo) ("Concéntrate").

**Afuera del hospital Lyra llegaba junto con Derpy, afuera estaban algunos pacientes junto con el personal de Turno.**

Lyra: ¿Y twilight?

Nurse redheart: Se quedo adentro bloqueando la nieve.

**Las puertas del hospital se abrieron y de adentro salió Hyadain con Twilight desmayada levantada en su brazo derecho, en su mano izquierda colgaba un hilo brillante hacia el interior del edificio.**

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Perdón por el desastre.

**Dejo a Twilight en el suelo donde empezaron a revisarla.**

Hyadain: ¿Cómo esta?

Nurse redheart: Bien, no estuvo mucho tiempo expuesta a la nieve.

Hyadain: Lyra.

Lyra: ¿sí?

Hyadain: ¿Puedes sacar la nieve que queda?, ya empezó a derretirse.

Derpy: (riendo) Hola, ("¿Pero qué paso aquí?").

Lyra: si.

**Lyra empezó a sacar la nieve con su magia mientras miraba el hilo que iba hacia**

**Hyadain.**

Lyra: ¿Qué hago con esta cosa?

Hyadain: Ah claro…

**Hyadain se sentó en el piso y algo en la nieve del hospital empezó a moverse, Lyra miraba nerviosa cuando salió un pequeño perro de Hielo, al salir Lyra dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el perro siguió caminando conectado por el hilo hasta quedar junto a Hyadain.**

Derpy: (contenta) ¿Y esta ternura?

**Derpy iba acercarse pero Hyadain alejo el perro unos pasos hacia atrás.**

Hyadain: No lo toques, aun no es seguro.

**Derpy se acerco de igual manera y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del perro, al tocarlo su pata comenzó a congelarse, Derpy retrocedió asustada.**

Hyadain: (Aburrido) Tonta…

**Al alejarse el Hielo se cayó.**

Derpy: (Asustada) ¿Pero qué es eso?

Hyadain: (Aburrido) Mi perro.

Derpy/Lyra: (Molestas) Los perros no congelan a la gente!.

Hyadain: (Suspira) Que problema…

**El perro se sentó Junto a Hyadain y se quedo sentado inmóvil.**

Derpy: Eso… ¿No está vivo o sí?

Hyadain: (Aburrido) No…, es solo algo que cree para poder acostumbrarme a manejar el hielo, (suspira) Ya me di cuenta haya adentro que soy algo "inestable" si me relajo, por eso manejar este perro me sirve como entrenamiento.

**Lyra se acerco.**

Lyra: (suspira) Uff, tenias razón, se derritió rápido.

Nurse redheart: Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

**Hyadain se paro nuevamente.**

Hyadain: Iré por mi bolso…

Nurse redheart: (Nerviosa) No hace falta... yo te lo traigo..

Hyadain: Gracias.

**A los minutos el trió se encontraba caminando por ponyville junto con el pequeño perro que dejaba trozos de hielo a su paso.**

Hyadain: ¿Alguna noticia sobre Trixie?

Lyra: Ninguna, te avisare en cuanto sepa algo.

Derpy: ¿Qué haremos por ahora?

Hyadain: Tu nada, si te necesito te llamare.

Derpy: (molesta) Como digas.

Derpy se fue volando.

Lyra: ¿No eres muy duro con ella?

Hyadain: ¿Y qué va hacer?, que este con nosotros ha sido coincidencia ("Aunque una agradable coincidencia…").

Lyra: Si tu lo dices… Por cierto ¿Viste que Fluttershy nos sigue de cerca mirando el perro?

Hyadain: He querido ignorarlo.

Lyra: Es algo incomodo que nos sigan.

Hyadain: Si mejor la mato.

**Lyra se asusto.**

Hyadain: Oye Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: (Desconfiada) Solo vigilo que al perrito no le pase nada contigo.

**Fluttershy miro descontenta a Hyadain.**

Hyadain: ¿Quieres tocarlo?

Fluttershy: (Contenta) ¿Puedo?

Hyadain: Claro.

Lyra: (tragando saliva) ("Si a Derpy le congelo una pata con solo tocarlo no me imagino lo que hará si tienes malas intenciones"), (riendo nerviosa) Oye Hyadain ¿No estás yendo muy lejos?

**Hyadain miraba al perro concentrado.**

**Fluttershy se acerco, ganándose solo a centímetros del animal.**

Lyra: ("Debo hacer algo").

**Lyra empezó a correr hacia el perro lanzándose enfrente de Fluttershy.**

Lyra: Corre Fluttershy!.

**Fluttershy retrocedió asustada pero el perro se subió sobre Lyra, se sentó y empezó a mover la cola.**

Lyra: ("Esta encima, es mi fin").

**Fluttershy se acerco y levanto el perrito con sus patas y lo elevo frente a su cara.**

Fluttershy: (riendo) Estas algo frio pero eres hermoso!.

Lyra: ("Esta muerta").

**Lyra se cubrió la cabeza con sus patas delanteras.**

Fluttershy: (contenta) ¿Quién es el perrito más hermoso? Eres tú!.

**Fluttershy abrazo el perrito a la altura del cuello y lo empezó a menear cariñosamente.**

Hyadain: ("Ahora").

**El perrito se quedo quieto, Fluttershy empezó a mirarlo con atención frente a sus ojos, cuando el perrito saco una pequeña lengua y lamio un poco sus cara, a lo que Fluttershy empezó a reír con gusto.**

**Lyra comenzó a pararse al escuchar las risas entonces volvió donde Hyadain.**

Lyra: (riendo) Creí que hablabas en serio.

Hyadain: (sonriendo un poco) Nunca confíes en mi.

Lyra: Lo tendré en cuenta.

**Luego de algunos segundos Fluttershy se acerco y le devolvió el perro en los brazos a Hyadain.**

Fluttershy: (mirando a Hyadain) Aun no confió en ti, (mirando el perro) adiós pequeño amigo!.

**Fluttershy se alejo contenta.**

Lyra: ¿No que te agotabas al usar el hielo?

Hyadain: Y así es.

**El perro comenzó a quebrarse y a caer en pedazos al piso.**

Lyra: (molesta) Yo también quería acariciarlo!.

Hyadain: (riendo) Quizás mañana, ¿Vamos al ayuntamiento?, quiero revisar algo.

Lyra: Claro.

**En el ayuntamiento, habían cintas que decían "Cuidado peligro de derrumbe".**

Lyra: Ya contacte con Luna, lo reparan en unos días.

Hyadain: Bien, entremos.

Lyra: ¿Ah?

Hyadain: Quédate afuera mejor, te quejas mucho, sabes..puedes ir a jugar o lo que sea que hagan los ponis por aquí, te llamare si te necesito.

**Hyadain saco una tarjeta y un celular de su bolso.**

Hyadain: Esto es tuyo, nos vemos luego.

Lyra: ¿De verdad me dejas sola?

Hyadain: Ve con Bon Bon si quieres compañía.

**Hyadain cortó las cintas y entro al edificio que tenía múltiples agujeros y rechinaba al avanzar.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Último piso…

**Minutos después Hyadain se encontraba junto a una puerta cerrada, se coloco junto a la pared y con la mano izquierda empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente mientras en la otra mano sostenía el dustar, la puerta se abrió y Hyadain entro con cuidado, dentro había un Changeling mutilado y en el piso un rifle de alto calibre, Hyadain miro por una de las ventanas rotas y pudo ver gran parte de Ponyville, se hecho el rifle al hombro guardo una caja con municiones y salió, abajo estaba Lyra esperando.**

Hyadain: Ahora… que hago con esto…

Lyra: ¿Qué es esa cosa en tu hombro?

Hyadain: Un regalo.

Lyra: ¿Para quién?

Hyadain: ¿Oye, no alquilan alguna casa por aquí?

Lyra: (Sonriendo) Puedes quedarte conmigo.

Hyadain: (Aburrido) No te daré mis pantalones aun.

Lyra: Rayos! Casi los tenía.

Hyadain: Estas loca.

**Hyadain y Lyra caminaron un rato hasta encontrar una casa en alquiler, Hyadain hablo con el dueño que vivía a algunas casas del lugar, luego compro un poco de comida y se dirigió a la casa.**

Hyadain: Lyra…

Lyra: ¿Si?

Hyadain: Ya es tarde, ¿No deberías irte?

Lyra: Oh claro, adiós mañana nos vemos!.

Hyadain: ("Todos aquí son muy raros…").

**Hyadain en la casa se quito los vendajes, tomo una ducha comió y se fue a acostar.**

Hyadain: ("Que día más largo….quizás no me haga mal pasar algunos días tranquilo sin problemas, creo que últimamente estoy estresado").

**Fin capitulo 16.**


	17. Registros

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

[No existen registros]

Fin

* * *

_Si gente asi nos trolleo el autor a los lectores. Si quiere saber que pasara deberán de leer la secuela de este fic llamada "el Peon"_


End file.
